Lightweight
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: A Demena love story! Loosely based on the infamous April Fool's prank Joe and Demi pulled on their families back in 2010. What if it wasn't really a prank? They had a plan. They would have a long engagement then after about a year, they'd go their separate ways. But then their plan fell apart… When Demi finds herself pregnant and alone, who will she turn to for help? Full summary
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Long time no see! Okay, so a long time ago in one of my other stories (I think it was The Greatest Gift), I said I was working on a Demi/Selena RPF story and I've been working on it for a long time now and I have enough chapters that I want to post it for you guys to read! This story may take me a long time to update once I get through all the chapters. I'm about halfway through the story I think but I am putting everything into this story, going over every detail, putting my blood, sweat and tears into because this story is my baby and I want everything to be perfect.

 **Summary:** Loosely based on the infamous April Fool's prank Joe and Demi pulled on their families back in 2010.

What if it wasn't really a prank? They had a plan. They would have a long engagement then after about a year, they'd go their separate ways. But then their plan fell apart… When Demi finds herself pregnant and alone, who will she turn to for help?

Selena's been in love with her best friend for years but has never told her about her feelings. When Demi shows up at her door needing her help, Selena can't say no to her and decides that if a friend is all she could be, she'd gladly take it. However, as the girls become closer, feelings change and each of them fears the other one finding out. What happens when secrets are revealed and feelings come out?

A Demena love story! (Brief J/D, then D/S all the way!)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Easy to fall, easy to break  
_ _With every move my whole world shakes  
_ _Keep me from falling apart  
_ _Keep me from falling apart  
_ _Keep me from falling apart, oh  
_ _Falling apart_

Demi's POV

Joe and I sat on my bed in complete silence, both pale in the face and I was shaking uncontrollably. After a few minutes, a choked sob escaped my lips. Joe wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tried to pull me into his side, but I jerked away from him. "What are we going to do," he whispered as he covered his face with his hands then ran them through his hair. "Abortion is out of the question," I stated firmly. Not only was I past the point to have one, but I believe that everything should have a chance at life, no matter the circumstances. Joe remained silent, still shocked from the news I had just given him. "And I don't know if I could go through nine months then have to give it up," I said as I thought about it. Well, three of those months were already out of the way. I'd gone to the doctor earlier today and she'd confirmed that I was thirteen weeks along. I had only found out I was pregnant less than a week ago and I already felt some sort of attachment towards it. It was a part of me and I didn't think I could go through life knowing that my child was out there somewhere, being raised by someone else.

"You're going to keep it," he stated matter-of-factly, no emotion in his voice. "Yeah…I am," I hesitated a few moments before I slowly brought my hand up to my stomach. I looked down as I began to move my thumb in small strokes over it. This…baby…there, I finally said it… was going to change my whole life. It already had. I was so unsure about everything now and scared of what would happen. Everything I'd worked so hard for could come crashing down. For Joe too. He was being so quiet and solemn, so unlike his usual self, and I yearned to see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes and the bright smile on his face again.

"Do…Do you want to keep the baby," I asked pensively. I wanted to know what he was thinking, how he felt about all this. He fiddled with his hands in his lap for a few minutes before he responded. "I kind of have mixed feelings about it," he admitted honestly and I felt my heart drop at his words. Did he want to give the baby up for adoption? I had already decided that I wanted to raise this baby, but was Joe going to be there to help? I don't know if I can do this alone. I was broken out of my thoughts as Joe continued to talk, "but I think we should keep the baby too. We need to face the consequences and take responsibility for our actions. I'm so sorry, Dem. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful." Joe appeared a little green in the face before he buried his face in his hands.

I felt uneasy at his words, remembering the night it happened. We'd only done it once. It was so cliché to get pregnant your first time, but here we were. My first time wasn't what I had thought it would be like. It was rushed and a little rough. It had been more painful and uncomfortable than anything and I had wondered why everyone talked about sex being sensual and pleasurable when my experience had been anything but. It had felt as if my insides were being stretched too tight to bear and I had winced a little every time he had thrust into me. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when he had finally pulled out. I hadn't let him touch me like that since.

"We used protection, Joe. It's not 100% effective. There's always room for… error," I said awkwardly. "Still, I should have been more careful!" Joe shouted as he rose to his feet and started pacing across the floor, "In fact, we should have never had sex in the first place! Then we wouldn't be in the situation we are now!" "Are you saying you regret that night," I asked, hurt evident in my voice and my expression. Don't get me wrong, a part of me regrets that night because not only did I lose my virginity, but I felt like I had lost my friend as well. Things hadn't been the same between us since that night. "A part of me does," Joe replied as he ran a hand through his hair, "I mean I'm glad it was you I got to share my first time with but if I had known that it would lead to this, I wouldn't have gone through with it." "Oh," I answered softly, lowering my head to hide the tears starting to fall down my face as I placed my hand back on my abdomen. It hurt to know that he thought of our baby as a mistake. Sure we didn't plan it and the timing was all wrong, but a child should never be considered a mistake.

Joe noticed me crying and he sighed as he sat back down on the bed and took my free hand into his own, squeezing it gently, "I'm going to be here for you and the baby. We're in this together." I felt some comfort in the gesture, but for some reason his words didn't feel as sincere. It felt like he was pulling away from me, distancing himself, and that unsettled me. The words he spoke and his actions belied the meaning behind them and his body language was telling me that he was uncomfortable. He was tense all over, his back was rigid, facial expression strained, and his hand was sweaty against mine. Fear washed over me. Was Joe really going to be there for me? Then a sudden thought overpowered me and I choked on a sob, "How are we going to tell our parents?" My mind was all over the place, racing with thoughts, and I could barely register one before jumping to another. "We should probably get married first," Joe muttered quietly but I heard him and turned to him with wide eyes. "W-What," I asked breathlessly as I pulled my hand from his. "Demi, you know how religious my parents are. They'll be pissed we had sex and they'll want us to get married, most likely as soon as possible, before you start showing," Joe said with an uneasy expression on his face. "But I don't want to get married right now! I'm too young, I'm only seventeen!" I cried out as I covered my face. I was too young for all of this. I wasn't ready to be married or be a mother!

"Well, we're too young to be having a baby, but that didn't stop us! You think I want to get married? I still have my whole life ahead of me," Joe shouted in exasperation as he stood and threw his hands out to his sides. "Yeah, while my whole life has changed," I replied bitterly with tears falling down my cheeks at the realization that Joe wasn't going to help me raise the baby. "You don't have to carry this baby for another six months. You won't have to be hounded by the press and paparazzi asking you about every little detail of your pregnancy or see pictures of yourself with a huge stomach plastered all over magazines. You won't be hated by your fans when you were once a role model to them. Your music and acting career won't be shot to hell. You can just go on your merry little way, can't you? I thought you were going to support me, Joe?" He sighed and lowered his head, rubbing his eyes. Silence ensued for a minute or two before he responded, "I am going to support you, Demi. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm just not ready to be a father. I will help you out financially-" I cut him off as I turned away from him, my whole body shaking with unreleased sobs. "You don't want the baby," I stated, feeling as if my heart was breaking. "Not really, no," he whispered as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about everything, before I finally replied with a heavy sigh, "Fine, Joe. I will raise this baby on my own." It hurt knowing that Joe didn't want the baby. What was even worse was that he wasn't going to support me. I didn't really care about the money. I had enough right now to keep us going for a while, but a baby cost a lot. Plus, I didn't want Joe to have some kind of hold over me or the baby, like if later on he decided he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. No, what was worst of all was that I needed someone to be there for me, to help me, and I didn't know who to turn to. I rose from the bed and started to walk out of the room, not wanting to be around him at that moment. "Demi, wait," Joe called out. I stopped, but I refused to face him. "I still want to be there for you, help you with anything you need," Joe protested as he gently touched my shoulder, "Dem, I don't want to lose you. I need you in my life." I nodded silently. I needed him too. He was one of my best friends and we had known each other since we were young. It was hard imagining my life without him in it.

"What are we going to do about our parents? You said yours will make us get married," I said quietly as I turned back to sit on the bed again. "Well, we could tell them we plan to get married, but we want to have a long engagement. We could draw it out for a year or so then tell them we broke up," Joe suggested. "Do you think they would let us do that, have a long engagement, especially if I'm pregnant," I asked as I looked up at him. "Maybe. Even though my parents are traditional, they are a bit modern as well. I think that as long as we show that we are committed to each other, like being engaged, they will let us wait a while to get married. But we won't know until we tell them," Joe said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I say we tell them we're engaged, but let's not tell them about the baby until I start showing. And we should tell them when they're all together so we don't have to go around telling every single person in our families," I replied. "There's a quick way we could do that," Joe responded and I saw a slight sparkle in his eyes, a hint of the old Joe, the Joe I knew and loved, returning.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "We could write a text message and address it to everyone so they all get it at the same time," he explained. "It's a bit impersonal…" I responded, biting my bottom lip in uncertainty, "but I'm not really ready to face our parents just yet, so let's do it." With that statement, Joe and I composed a simple message that was sent to everyone in our families.

 _We're engaged! :)_

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm back with a DOUBLE update! Sorry the chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story goes on! I hope you guys like this story! I promise it gets better! Once we get Joe out of the way, it's Demi and Selena all the way! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 2**

Demi's POV

I should have known sending that text message would be a bad idea. Within an hour, we had received half a dozen messages in return and had been ordered to immediately go to Joe's house. I knew everyone was going to be there. His parents, my parents, his brothers and Kevin's wife, my sisters… I was scared of how everyone was going to react. Our families were really close and us kids had all been friends since we were little, especially Joe and I. Even though he was a few years older than me, I had always felt a connection with him. He always had the ability to make me laugh with his funny jokes and goofy expressions. Then about five or six months ago, things sort of shifted and our friendship evolved into a relationship. We still acted like best friends even though we were dating. Joe was important to me and I had told him adamantly from the beginning that our friendship came first before our relationship. If our relationship ended, I couldn't bear to lose him as a friend too, but it felt like that was already happening.

Joe and I really hadn't been close ever since we had sex. We hung out less and barely talked to each other except for when we were doing business stuff like concerts, interviews, movie premieres and all that. We had to keep up appearances. I feel like sex ruined everything for us. Now I was pregnant and alone, raising this baby all by myself. I wish I could turn back time to before that night, to before we started dating. I wish I had never complicated our friendship by getting romantically involved with him. Maybe then I'd have my friend back and my life wouldn't be such a complete mess.

I rested my head against the window as he drove and a minute later, I felt his hand slip into mine. I rubbed my free hand up and down his arm in appreciation, not wanting to break the silence. I was grateful for the comfort he was giving me because I really needed it right now. I was nervous and scared and a million other emotions were running through me, not to mention I felt a bit queasy but I knew it wasn't from being pregnant. "You okay," he asked as he quickly glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road. "No," I whispered faintly. His thumb rubbed circles over the back of my hand, "Everything happens for a reason, Demi. We may not see it right now, but everything will be alright." Biting my lip, I nodded, though I felt nothing could be further from the truth.

After a short ten minute drive, we finally arrived at Joe's house. I slowly released my hold on him and fiddled with my hands in my lap. I didn't want to go inside, knowing that a lot of them, if not all, were going to be mad. Joe pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. He smiled gently as he took one of my hands and placed something cool and metallic in it. My breath caught in my throat. "Here, I want you to have this," he replied as I looked at what he had given me. I gasped at the sight of his purity ring. "It belongs to you and I figured you could wear it until I can get you an engagement ring," Joe said as he took the ring and gently grabbed my left hand, but I pulled it away. "No, I can't wear it. Everyone will notice and they'll know we did it," I replied. I really didn't want to wear it. I didn't want a reminder of that night; I already had one, a life-long reminder.

I saw a hurt expression cross his face at my response as he retracted his hand. With a heavy sigh, I said, "Here, we can put it on my necklace and I can hide it under my shirt so no one will see." I held up my hair as he took off the necklace I was wearing and placed the ring on the chain before fastening it behind my neck again. He leaned down to softly peck me on the lips but I turned my head slightly and they landed on my cheek. He gazed concernedly at me, "Are you ready?" "No," I shook my head, "but we don't really have a choice, do we?" "Afraid not," he responded with a grim expression. Joe finally turned the car off and I opened my door to get out. He rushed from his side to help me out of the car and once he locked it, we joined hands and slowly walked towards the front door. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

As we entered the house, we plastered happy smiles on our faces and Joe called out, "Mom, Dad, we're here." "Joe, come in the living room please," Joe's mother, Denise, responded. We walked down the hallway and stopped at the entrance to the living room, noting that everyone in our families was here, some with smiles and others with furrowed brows and frowns. "What is this, a party or an intervention," Joe joked and I gently slapped his arm, glaring at him as everyone else stayed silent except for the quiet giggles coming from Madison and Frankie. "Demi, Joe, please sit," Denise gave a small, tight smile as she gestured to an empty loveseat next to an armchair that Kevin and his wife Danielle were sharing.

Once we were seated, we waited for someone to speak. "Joe, what's this text message all about," Joe's mother asked as she pulled out her cell phone and showed it to us. Her lips were set in a firm line and there was anger and worry etched into her expression, although she was trying to hide it. "It's just what it says, Mom. Demi and I are engaged," Joe replied with a smile as he squeezed my hand before lacing our fingers together. I felt a sickening drop in my stomach at his words and both of our hands were clammy. I yearned to pull away from him and wipe my hand on my skirt, but I couldn't do that. I had to appear like the happiest woman in the world when in reality I felt like my world was falling down upon me.

"You're kidding, right? April Fools?" Denise asked with wide eyes and similar expressions were on many of the faces in the room, including mine I'm sure. I had totally forgotten today was April 1st and apparently Joe had too because his expression was one of shock as well. We looked at each other for a few moments before we turned back to our families and shook our heads silently. Joe spoke up a few seconds later, "No, we really are engaged. We didn't even realize what today was. We plan to get married, but not right away. We want to be engaged for a while and possibly move in together before we get married." My stomach lurched and I felt a little lightheaded at the words 'married' and 'move in together'. Everything was moving so fast. Joe and I had never discussed the topic of living with each other, but I suppose with us pretending to be engaged and having a baby, it only seemed plausible that it would eventually happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to live with Joe. I valued my independence. However, I would need help with the baby, but Joe said he wasn't ready to be a father… I am so confused… I just wasn't sure about anything right now.

My mother finally entered the conversation, her voice an octave or two higher than her normal tone, "What in the world possessed you to decide to get married? You guys are so young. Demi, you're only seventeen. Not to mention you two have only been going out for a few months!" "Mom-" my smile dropped as tears formed in my eyes. "Dianna," Joe started, we had been on a first name basis with everyone in our families since we were little, "We love each other. Like I said, we're not going to get married right away. We want to be engaged for a while first, at least a year. And I don't need to remind you that we've been friends for much longer than we have been dating. We've built up a strong, loving friendship and it has grown from there. Isn't that what all good marriages are based on? A strong friendship? It's not like we're two strangers who just met and hooked up."

That was the breaking point for me. The queasy feeling I had been trying to hold back finally came rising up my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand as I got up and quickly rushed to the bathroom down the hall. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and began to retch into it. A minute later, I felt Joe behind me as he pulled my hair away from my face and held it as I continued to throw up. After about five more minutes, I finally stopped and rose to wash my mouth out. I turned to him with a glare, yelling in a whisper so nobody could hear us as I slapped his arm, "Why'd you have to say that? Now they're gonna know we had sex!" "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and it just came out like that!" Joe replied, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "Yeah, well it's your not thinking that got us in this situation in the first place," I said angrily.

I knew it was partly my hormones that were fueling the fire and I shouldn't let them get the best of me, but I couldn't help it. I was just so angry and disgusted at the moment that I couldn't think straight. "Don't you think I know that?!" he replied, just as angry, "If I could go back and fix that night, I would!" I flinched at his words and hurt filled me once again. "Well we can't change what happened, now can we? What's done is done," I glared at him some more before I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Look, let's just go out there before everyone gets suspicious." He sighed and nodded. As we exited the bathroom, Joe put his arm around my shoulders and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? We have to at least look happy. We are engaged, you know," he replied sarcastically and I didn't say a word to him in response although I was boiling inside. I just wanted to get away from him.

When we returned to the living room, all eyes were on us. Suddenly, many darted to my midsection and I looked down to see that I was clutching my shirt tightly against my abdomen as I tried to quell the sick feeling in my stomach from throwing up. My mother stood up and came near with her arms crossed. Despite her short height and the fact that I was taller than her, she could be very intimidating. Like right now. "Demi, you're pregnant, aren't you," she asked in a cold tone that I had never heard my mother speak in, especially not towards me, her own daughter. I didn't dare meet her eyes as tears fell down my cheeks and I slowly nodded. I heard my mother draw in a deep breath. I knew what was coming. I couldn't handle it, not right now. I pulled myself away from Joe and ran out of the house just as my mother began to shout my full name, middle name included. Oh yeah, she was mad.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is another chapter for the double update! Selena comes into the picture in this chapter! It gets better from here! Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Make a promise, please  
_ _You'll always be in reach  
_ _Just in case I need  
_ _You there when I call_

Demi's POV

After running out of the house, I spent the next few hours at a nearby park, swaying on the swings and sitting by a small pond just thinking about everything. I decided I needed to see my best friend. No, not Joe. I didn't want to see him. I mean my BFF, Selena. I hadn't seen or talked to her in a while since I had been so busy. No, not THAT kind of busy. I mean like tour, Sonny With a Chance, and promoting the Oceans movie. It was dark by the time I decided to get up and I realized it was late when I finally looked at my phone. I also had a few messages but I didn't want to deal with them right now. I just really needed someone to comfort me and tell me everything will be okay.

It was nearly half past ten when I finally arrived at Selena's house. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later Selena's mother, Mandy, opened it. "Hey Mandy, is Selena here," I asked hoarsely. If my red, puffy eyes weren't evidence enough that I had been crying, my voice sure gave it away. "Yeah, she is, but Demi it's kind of late and Selena isn't exactly in the best mood…" Mandy said as she bit her lip in uncertainty. "Please Mandy, I need to see her," I looked at her with desperate eyes, pleading. She thought it over for a minute before she sighed, "Oh alright, come in. Maybe you can make her feel better." "Thanks Mandy," I replied as I hugged her. She had always been like a second mom to me.

Selena's POV

I sighed dejectedly yet with a small smile on my face as I stared at a picture of Demi and I taken less than a year ago. Both of us were smiling with our cheeks pressed together and I had my arms wrapped around her neck from behind. It all looked so innocent, two friends laughing and having a good time together, but this picture meant the world to me. I have loved Demi for as long as I can remember, even as far back as that fateful day when we met at the Barney auditions and she asked me if I wanted to color with her. The moment I looked into her bright brown eyes, I was hooked. I could never say no to her. I enthusiastically agreed, glad to be saved from the boredom of long hours standing in line, and she offered me her jacket to sit on because I was in a skirt and I didn't want it to get dirty. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

She was my best friend, my confidant, my constant companion, the peanut butter to my jelly, and it was only later that I realized she was so much more than that. I could not see myself living my life without her. Just the sight of her always brightened my day and the sound of her laugh made my stomach fill with butterflies, and, oh my god, that smile of hers… Whenever she directed one of those huge grins my way, I thought my heart stopped and I had gone to heaven.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I remembered that I had lost my chance. I would never get to tell Demi how I felt about her. Nick had called me more than two hours ago, upset and in shock. We had remained friends after our break up. I knew Demi would never return my feelings so in a desperate attempt to try and get over her, I had dated Nick. It didn't work. I didn't really have feelings for him in the first place. Don't get me wrong, he was a great boyfriend, but he wasn't the one for me. In my eyes, all I can see is her. Demi is and always will be my only love.

I hung up on him as soon as he told me the news. Demi and Joe had just announced to their families that she was pregnant and they were going to get married. I just couldn't take it. I had buried my head into my pillow, loud sobs escaping my throat as tears streamed down my face. My mother had come in a few minutes later, touching my shoulder concernedly. I jerked away, screaming, "Go away! Leave me alone!" I then turned back to my pillow as my mother's shocked face burned into my mind. I had never yelled at her like that, but I was too upset to care at the moment. I didn't want to be consoled when I had just lost the love of my life. I cried for hours. I didn't think I would ever stop. How could I when I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces? I don't think it will ever mend.

After a while, I had cried myself out. I mean, I still felt like crying, but no tears came except for the ones still welled in my eyes. I had taken to looking at pictures on my laptop, trying to remember happier times when it was just me and her, us against the world. It didn't help. I still felt the pain deep in my chest, only reminding me more of what I had lost.

I was startled out of my thoughts a few minutes later when I heard her voice. I felt my heart break all over again when I saw her. She was smiling and this time I knew that smile wasn't for me. "Hey Sel," she said. I quickly shut my laptop so she couldn't see what I had been staring at and set it on my nightstand as I mentally prepared myself to talk to her without crying once more. I tried to appear like nothing was wrong, like I just hadn't had my heart broken, but it was a futile attempt. I only masked my pain with anger.

Demi's POV

I ventured up the stairs towards Selena's room and found her door was open. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her head propped up by her left hand, with her laptop in front of her and she was smiling at something on it. I had always loved her smile. I smiled for real probably for the first time today as I gazed at her but it soon faded when I saw her eyes were wet. What was making her cry? I hated to see Selena cry. It always felt like a huge tragedy whenever that smile disappeared from her face.

"Hey Sel," I greeted her with a small grin as I leaned against her doorframe. She jumped a little, startled, then looked up at me with narrowed eyes as she quickly shut her laptop and put it on her nightstand. I don't know why, but it seemed like Selena had been in a permanent bad mood for the past few months, even more so since I had started dating Joe. I think it's because I have been spending a lot of time with him and maybe she felt a little bit jealous or left out, maybe both. "Don't you 'Hey Sel' me. What's this I hear about you and Joe getting married and you're pregnant? This has got to be a joke, right? You know, funny ha ha? You can't be serious," Selena deadpanned and I thought I detected a slight growl to her voice. Wow, what a greeting. Tears welled in my eyes and I looked down as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's true," I whispered.

"What," she gasped lowly in a dark tone as she stared at me with a blank expression on her face. I only nodded, unable to speak, my throat too tight. "Demi, what the hell is wrong with you? You had sex? Whatever happened to 'true love waits', huh? Now you're pregnant? How could you be so stupid! And you're getting married? To Joe? You're only seventeen! You're not even able to legally get married yet! Do you know what this could do to you? Your career?" Tears were falling rapidly down my cheeks as I furiously tried to wipe them away. "Don't you think I know that already? I know I screwed up royally, Sel. I don't need the big, fat 'I told you so'. I just… I really need my best friend right now. I thought I could get a little understanding from you but I guess I can't." I choked on a sob as I turned to leave.

Selena's POV

I can't believe it is true. Demi really is pregnant and she is going to marry Joe. There had been a small part of me that had hoped, wished, what Nick had told me wasn't true, but he wasn't the kind of person to do that, even if it was April Fools. It hurt that Joe was the one who would get to spend his life with Demi. He was a good guy, but he just wasn't the right one for her. He was too immature. He wasn't good enough for her. I never told Demi that though. I was too afraid she would get mad at me and not speak to me or she might catch on to my feelings for her. A part of me wanted to push her away so I could protect myself, but seeing the tears in those brown eyes I love so much as she turned away, I just couldn't do it. I had to be there for Demi in any way I could, even if it was only as a best friend.

Demi's POV

Selena's shoulders slumped as she heaved out a sigh. "Demi," she called out softly. I craned my neck to look over my shoulder and saw her with her arms outstretched, gesturing me towards her. "Come here," she said with tears of her own in her eyes. I rushed over to her bed and crawled onto it, falling into her warm embrace. "I'm sorry," Selena whispered as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead gently. We'd always been affectionate with each other and I was grateful for that because I really needed her comfort right now. I'd always felt so safe in her arms, like everything would be okay as long as I was with her. I started to sob even more as I curled into her, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and resting my head on her chest. I felt her right hand begin to rub slow strokes along my back and I was quickly getting tired, the events of the day having a huge toll on my mind and body. I felt another kiss on top of my head as Selena whispered soothingly, "I'm here, Dem. I'm not going anywhere." Soon I was slowly lulled to slumber by the soft hum of Selena's beautiful voice.

 _The slightest words you said  
_ _Have all gone to my head  
_ _I hear angels sing in your voice_

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Does anybody read Demi/Selena fics anymore? I was a little disappointed that I didn't have as many visitors as I expected, but I guess this story needs to build up more to gain more readers. From here on out, it's basically the Demi and Selena show! There maybe bits and parts with Joe in it later, but for now it's all Demena all the time! This chapter is a long one! A bit of angst and Demena fluff this chapter!

You'll also find that I like to add in little pieces of Demi's and Selena's lives (since it is AU reality) and there will be things like song lyrics, phrases from their shows/movies, etc. within the story. Can you spot them? :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 4**

Demi's POV

The next morning I woke to the sun shining brightly in my face and a loud rumble from my stomach. I turned away from the window and slowly peeked my eyes open as I heard a soft padding of footsteps. Selena entered the room already dressed and was drying her hair with a towel. When she noticed that I was awake, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, "Hey, you're up." I nodded, still a little sleepy, as I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?" "Just after nine," she responded as my stomach growled again and she giggled, "looks like someone's hungry." "Yeah, I haven't had anything since lunch yesterday," I replied with a yawn. After everything that happened yesterday, from going to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy to telling Joe and then our families, not to mention my queasy stomach, I hadn't really thought about food. Selena's expression turned to one of concern, "You need to eat, Dem. Come on, I'll fix us some breakfast." "I'm going to take a shower first," I replied as I got out of the bed and went to the dresser drawer reserved especially for me to pull out some clothes, "don't burn down the house while I'm gone, okay? I don't want to have to run out of the house in my birthday suit." I smirked at her and a light blush tinted her cheeks. "I only set the fire alarms off once! Will you never let me live it down?" "Nope," I smiled as I patted her cheek lightly on my way towards the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, I was sitting at the dining room table with a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of me. I lit into them like I hadn't eaten in weeks, stuffing as much as I could into my mouth all at once. "Whoa, slow down there Speedy Gonzales," Selena laughed as she cut up one of her pancakes and lifted a piece to her mouth, "you're going to make yourself sick." I rolled my eyes as I mumbled through my mouthful of food, but she couldn't understand me, obviously. "Chew your food then repeat," Selena giggled. I could never get enough of her laughs. There was always something different about them and each one made me smile like a fool and usually laugh with her.

"I said…" finally able to talk after I swallowed, "it's not like it won't come up later anyway. I've been throwing up at least once a day for the past week, sometimes more." I remember the first time I felt that uneasy feeling in my stomach and the sickening burn of bile rising in my throat, how scared I was and what it could mean… I was brought out of my thoughts with a shudder when Selena placed her hand on my arm, "How did your parents take it when you told them?" "I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out. My mom was pretty mad though," I replied, looking down as I pushed my food around my plate, "I've never seen her so angry or disappointed…" Tears welled in my eyes as I sniffled. Selena's hand slid down my arm to gently grasp mine in hers, slowly beginning to rub her thumb over the back of it. No words were needed at the moment, Selena giving me the comfort I desperately sought and craved.

The silence was broken by the vibration of my phone in my pocket and I jumped, startled. I pulled it out, wincing and scrunching up my nose when I saw who was calling. "Who is it," Selena asked curiously when she saw my expression. "It's Joe," I replied as I stood up from the table and headed towards the back door, "I'm going to take this outside." I knew there was going to be yelling involved since I left him with both our families once the bomb dropped. "Okay, if you need me, just holler," she said as I slipped out the door onto the patio.

I settled on the top step of the stairs on the deck and took a deep breath before I finally answered my phone, "Hello?" "Demi, finally! Thanks a lot for leaving me in the lion's den with both our families yesterday! Where the hell are you?" Joe shouted as I started to shake at his angry voice. I had never heard him so mad before and it scared me. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears, "H-How did t-they react?" "Well, after you left all hell broke loose and since you left me to fend for myself, I suffered the wrath of both our families," Joe responded bitterly, "Yours left almost as soon after you did but not before a few choice words were said and I received some slaps to the face. As for my family, my parents were pissed as we expected. Now my mom won't stop crying and my dad won't even speak to me. Kevin is barely talking to me either and Nick is just being Nick then there's Frankie, who just doesn't understand what is going on and why everyone is upset with me," Joe heaved a deep sigh as his anger seemed to have dissipated and worry set in, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry I left you to deal with all that. I just wasn't ready to handle it. I obviously haven't gone home yet otherwise I would already be dead or I might be locked up for the rest of my life. I'm staying with Selena at the moment. My mom's left a few messages on my phone but I haven't listened to them yet. I'm not ready to go home and face them. I'm afraid of what my mom is going to do or say…" I choked as I wrapped my arm around my knees and pulled them closer to my body. "You have to go home sometime, Demi. Face the music. You can't keep running away forever," Joe said solemnly. _Easy for you to say,_ I thought bitterly with a sigh. "I know," I murmured, picking at a stray thread on my pants. After a brief silence, Joe spoke up, "Listen Dem, we need to talk about everything and figure things out now that everybody knows. Can I come over?" I shook my head in response, forgetting that he couldn't see me. I didn't want to see him right now. I still had to figure things out for myself, not to mention talk to my parents. I shuddered at the thought. "I don't think you should come over, Joe. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened. I need to talk to my parents and figure out what I'm going to do. I need some time to think about things. I'll call you when I'm ready and then we can meet somewhere, okay?" "Okay," Joe faintly whispered in reply. "Bye Joe," I responded hesitantly, but then I quickly hung up before he could answer.

I sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths, before I glanced at my phone again. The blinking image of an envelope indicating that I had unheard voicemail messages was blaring in my face, hurting my eyes. I slowly reached out and before I could talk myself out of it, I hit the button to listen to my voicemail. I entered the password and my throat was dry as I tried to swallow past the lump that had formed when I heard that the first message was from my mother. Tears welled in my eyes and I started to tremble at the sound of her raised voice. She was absolutely livid. "Demetria, how could you be so stupid to go and get pregnant? I thought I raised you better! I am SO disappointed in you! You're supposed to be a role model to young girls everywhere, but what about your own sister? Is this the kind of example you want to set for Madison? You are a disgrace to this family and I don't want you living under my roof any longer. Find somewhere else to live and come get your shit soon or it's all going in the trash. Oh, and make sure we're not there when you come. You can leave your key under the doormat on your way out. Goodbye, Demetria."

By now, I was sobbing uncontrollably and my phone slipped out of my hand, falling onto the grass below the steps, as I clutched my legs to my body and buried my face into my knees. What was I going to do? I had nowhere to live… I couldn't get my own apartment because I was only seventeen and I wouldn't be eighteen for another four months, just a few weeks before the baby was due. I guess I could live in one of those extended stay hotels for a while, but that would cost a lot of money, money I needed to save for myself and things I needed for the baby, especially now that I wasn't sure what was going to happen with my career. God, my life was such a mess…

A few minutes later, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into them. "What happened," Selena asked worriedly as she began to rub my back in soothing motions. I rested my head against her chest as I tried to gasp for air to speak. "M-My-My mom k-kicked me out…" I barely managed to croak hoarsely. "Oh Dem, I'm so sorry," she whispered before kissing the top of my head then she spoke a little louder, "You know you can always stay with me. My mom and Brian won't mind, you're like a second daughter to them. And you know my mom will understand because she's been in this situation before. She had me when she was sixteen." "Thank you Sel, you don't know how much that means to me," I wrapped my arms around her neck and lightly kissed her cheek before resting my head in the crook of her shoulder. "I'd do anything for you Dem," Selena murmured. I gripped her tighter and we were still for a few minutes as my cries calmed down. "Can we go back to your room? My head hurts and my stomach doesn't feel too great. I think those pancakes will be making a reappearance," I grimaced as I rubbed my abdomen. "Probably because you practically inhaled them," Selena chuckled as she helped me up then grabbed my phone from the ground and handed it to me. "Either that or morning sickness," I grumbled, leaning into her. I felt physically and emotionally weak from the morning's events and all the crying I had been doing for days. Feeling like I was going to throw up didn't help any either. Selena wrapped her arm around my waist to steady me as we walked back into the house.

Once we were in her room, I lay down on the bed and wrapped my arm around my stomach, feeling it churn queasily. Selena went into her bathroom and returned a minute later with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. She handed me the water as she sat beside me and gently applied the washcloth to my forehead and cheeks then my neck, cooling my burning skin. I closed my eyes at the sensation, feeling slightly better but still sick. "Thanks," I whispered before taking a few sips from the cup, "I'm going lay here for a bit. Maybe this nausea will pass if I rest for a while." "Okay, do you want me to pop in a movie or turn on some music? Or do you want quiet in case you want to sleep?" Selena asked. I wasn't really that tired, but I did feel quite drained. "You can put a movie on, but I can't guarantee that I'll stay awake through all of it," I responded with a small yawn as I shifted into a more comfortable position. "You're tired," Selena stated as she rose from the bed, "I'll just let you sleep." She moved towards the door, but I called out, "Sel, please stay. I don't want to be alone right now." That one word struck a chord within me and resonated throughout my whole body, causing me to shiver and tears to prick my eyes. Alone. I remember the saying that you can feel lonely even when you're not alone and that's how I felt right now. I felt like I had the weight of the world upon my shoulders and only I could carry it, but it was slowly dragging me down.

Selena returned to the bed and crawled onto it, lying down beside me, and she started to stroke my back. The soothing motions felt so good on my tense body. I turned and curled into her, throwing my arm over her torso and nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck. "You're comfy," I sighed as I settled in her arms. Selena chuckled then pushed back some hair that had fallen in my face and kissed my forehead, saying softly, "Get some rest." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to relax. However, something kept nagging me at the back of my mind.

"Hey Sel," I whispered in a questioning tone. "Yeah," she inquired. "Why were you crying," I asked, genuinely concerned. Despite all that I had going on in my head right now, I couldn't get rid of the sight of Selena with tears in her eyes. I hated to see my best friend upset. I felt her tense up in my arms as she responded, confused, "What?" "Last night when I came over, I saw you had been crying," I replied as I shifted so I could look up into her eyes. "Oh, that," Selena said as she turned her head away from me slightly, avoiding my gaze, "I was upset because you didn't tell me and I had to hear it from someone else. I thought we told each other everything, Dem." I could hear the hurt in her voice and it broke my heart. She was looking at me now with those piercing brown eyes as tears threatened to spill and a sad expression on her face. It was a horrible sight, causing my heart to break into even smaller pieces. I never wanted to see that look again. I always wanted to see Selena smile. I always wanted her to be happy.

Tears had formed in my own eyes and I sniffled as I tightened my hold on her. "I'm sorry," I whispered then I looked down, avoiding meeting her eyes as I curled tighter into a ball, "I-I was ashamed about what I'd done. I didn't like it, sex with Joe. It was uncomfortable and painful, nothing like what everybody else says. We only did it once. I-I couldn't let him touch me like that again after the first time. It didn't feel right. I felt sick every time he tried. I-I didn't want you to think badly of me. Although I'm sure you're just as disgusted with me as I am with myself for getting into this whole mess." My sniffles had turned into little whimpers and tears had started streaming down my face. Selena wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer then she lifted one of her hands and placed it on my cheek, gently wiping the tears away with her thumb. "No Demi, I'm not disgusted with you. Everybody makes mistakes," she said as she continued to stroke my cheek, "I love you and care about you. You're going to get through this because I'm going to be there for you every step of the way." The tears resurfaced as I buried my face into her neck, nuzzling it before placing a light kiss there, "I love you too, Sel, and thanks, that means everything to me." I drew strength from Selena's promise: I was not alone. I had faith and trust in her words, unlike those same words that Joe had spoken only yesterday. Selena would be there for me and she would catch me whenever I stumbled or fell. No matter what happened, everything was going to be alright as long as I had her by my side. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I felt Selena kiss the top of my head before she asked concernedly, "Your stomach still bothering you?" "Yeah," I muttered with a grimace. "Do you want some Sprite or crackers or something," she questioned. I shook my head, not wanting to think about food at the moment, "No, let's just lay here for a little bit. I hope it'll go away soon. I hate feeling like this."

Selena's POV

I gave Demi a sympathetic smile at her words. I hated it when she wasn't feeling well, but I also loved it because then she was usually extra affectionate and cuddly, always wanting me by her side at all times. I knew that rubbing her stomach always seemed to make her feel better so I gently laid my hand on her abdomen and began to rub in small circles for a few minutes before I lightly scratched my fingernails across her midsection in soothing strokes.

I couldn't believe that beneath my hand there was a baby growing inside of my best friend. She didn't look any different to me, other than her red-rimmed eyes and the dark bags under them, indicating she had gotten little sleep for some time, and her pale face. Her stomach seemed different too. It wasn't as soft as I remembered and it was no longer flat, curving slightly to form a small bump that was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. I wondered how far along she was and if she was already showing. I couldn't really tell because she was wearing a loose t-shirt. I had so many questions for her, but now wasn't the time to ask them. I wanted to relish this time being so close to her and holding her in my arms. The answers would come in time.

Demi's POV

I smiled contently at her actions as I closed my eyes. Selena always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks," I murmured as I ran my hand up and down her arm then returned it to its previous spot around her waist. We just laid there for a while and I was nearly asleep until I heard Mandy's voice and I cracked my eyes open slightly.

"Hey girls, what are you up to," Mandy asked as she stood in the doorway of Selena's room. Selena quickly motioned her to be quiet, but I spoke up, "It's okay, I'm awake." "Demi's not feeling well so we're just relaxing for a while," Selena told her mother. "Oh okay, well I brought you guys some lunch from Mickie D's if you want some," Mandy replied as she lifted the bag for us to see. Normally I couldn't resist anything from McDonald's but my stomach lurched once again as the overpowering smell of their fries drifted to my nose. "Get that out of here," I choked out as I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom. I hovered over the toilet as I fell to my knees and began to throw up. A minute later, Selena was behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. I reached behind me and pushed her away as I managed to speak between convulsions, "Go away! I-I don't want you to see me like this!" I heard Selena scoff as she resumed her position despite my protest, "It's not like I haven't seen it before, Dem. A little throw up isn't going to scare me away. I told you I'd be there for you through everything and that includes the good, the bad and the ugly. This just happens to be the ugly part." I chuckled a little at her words before hovering over the toilet again. After several more heaves, I leaned against Selena's legs for support, feeling very weak. Selena took the washcloth she had used before and wet it again then cupped my chin in her hand, gently wiping my mouth. "Thanks," I mumbled as I reached up to squeeze her arm. "Come on, let's get you back into bed," Selena said as she helped me up from the floor. "I want to brush my teeth first. I need to get this bad taste out of my mouth," I grimaced as I grabbed the toothbrush I always used when I stayed over.

Selena waited while I finished up then she guided me back to the bed before she walked over to the other side and started to climb into bed next to me, but she stopped when I asked, "What are you doing?" "You asked me to stay," Selena replied with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Sel, I know you must be hungry. It's been hours since you've eaten. Plus, you never say no to McDonald's. Go eat," I responded as I gave her a light push. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you when you aren't feeling well…" she said as she hesitantly laid the covers back down and straightened up with a concerned expression on her face. "Go on, I'll be fine," I reassured her with a wave of my hand. "Do you want anything? You need to eat something, especially since you threw up breakfast and you barely ate yesterday." I grimaced as I placed a hand on my stomach, "No, I don't want anything to eat right now. I don't want a repeat of a few minutes ago. The fries are what made me sick in the first place. Maybe I'll eat something later, but right now I can't handle it." "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," Selena started walking towards the door then she stopped and turned around, "I'm going to talk to my mom about you staying here. I know she'll ask why, is it okay if I tell her?" Selena asked concernedly. "Yeah, go ahead. She's going to find out eventually anyway," I sighed as I rubbed a hand over my abdomen. I would probably start showing soon. I had already begun to see changes in my midsection. My stomach had filled out a bit and it had become firmer. It felt weird yet at the same time so amazing that there was this little tiny person growing inside of me. "Okay, well I'm going to go eat. Get some rest." I nodded with a yawn in response. I laid my head on Selena's pillow as she left the room. The smell of strawberries and vanilla filled my nose and I sighed contently at the familiar scent that was uniquely Selena's. I closed my eyes in comfort and slowly drifted into slumber.

Selena's POV

After I finished eating, I went to find my mom. She was in the living room reading a magazine on the couch. I fiddled with my hands nervously as I approached her. Even though I knew my mom had been in this situation before and I wasn't the one that was pregnant, I was still a little scared of how my mother would react. I hoped she would still let Demi stay with us. She was like a second daughter to my mom, but even Demi's own mother had kicked her out. I bit my lip as I sat down next to her on the couch, "Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Mandy closed the magazine and set it on the coffee table, noting the seriousness in her daughter's tone, "Sure sweetie, what's up?" "I-I was wondering if Demi could stay here for a while," I asked. My mom gave me a look of concern, "Does this have anything to do with her being upset when she came over last night?" "Y-Yeah, her and Dianna had this big blowout yesterday and Dianna ended up kicking her out of the house," I replied, waiting for the question I knew was coming. "What?! Why would she do such a thing," my mom asked with a shocked and confused expression.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, "Demi's pregnant, Mom. Dianna found out and she doesn't want Demi living with them anymore. She isn't old enough to get an apartment for herself so she has nowhere to stay and I don't want her living on her own anyway, especially when she's pregnant." I was worried about Demi being on her own in her condition. Something could happen and no one would be there to help her. Plus, not knowing what was going to happen with her career, Demi was sure to encounter some angry and disappointed fans. They could hurt her. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. She wasn't going to be alone. No matter what, I was going to be with Demi throughout everything. Even if she didn't know it yet, she needed me. But I needed her more. I saw my mother's face soften and fill with concern again, "Oh that's horrible… I can't believe Dianna would do that to Demi… Of course she can stay with us, sweetie. She can have the guest bedroom next to yours. Do you know what she's going to do yet? What about Joe? I assume he's the father, right?" "Thanks mom," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders for a few minutes before I pulled away. I really was grateful. I would be a mess not knowing that Demi was safe. "I'm not sure what she has decided to do yet, but whatever one she makes, I'm going to stand by her. As far as Joe is concerned, I don't know what's going on between them, but apparently they're getting married," I responded bitterly as tears welled up in my eyes, "I don't have a lot of faith in him sticking around though. He's not mature enough to be ready for this. If Demi decides she wants to keep it, I'm going to be there for her. She's going to need someone to help her with the baby."

My mom stared at me for a few moments before she responded softly, "You love her, don't you?" "Of course I do, she's my best friend." It was my automatic response, yet I was shaking inside and my heart was beating a mile a minute. "You know what I mean," she gave me this knowing stare and I felt my stomach drop and my mouth go dry. My eyes widened for a moment then I lowered my head, avoiding her gaze. "It's okay if you do. I won't be mad sweetie," my mom said as she placed her hand on my left cheek and gently caressed it. Tears spilled from my eyes, "H-How'd you know?" Mandy smiled, "I see the way you look at her. It's like nothing else exists in this world when you're around her. To be honest, I've had my suspicions for a while. You two have always been so close and affectionate with each other." I hiccupped as more tears fell down my face, "She'll never love me the same way I love her. All I can do is be there for her in any way I can." My mom gave me a sympathetic smile as she pulled me into a tight embrace and I just cried into her shoulder.

Demi's POV

It seemed like as soon as I had fallen asleep, I woke to a soothing voice and a gentle hand brushing my cheek as the hair that covered my face was pushed behind my ear. "Dem…Demi, wake up." I groaned in annoyance as I rubbed my hand over my eyes, "How long was I out?" I slowly opened my eyes and found Selena sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. "Almost three hours," Selena replied. Wow, I couldn't believe I had slept that long and I still felt so tired. "Are you feeling any better," she asked concernedly. "Yeah, my stomach seems to have settled down now. It was probably just morning sickness. I'm still tired though. I feel like I didn't get any sleep," I said as I shifted into a sitting position. "My mom wants to talk to you about everything. Do you feel up to it," Selena inquired. "I-I guess," I looked down as I fiddled with my fingers in my lap, biting my lip nervously. Even though Mandy had been in this situation before herself, I was scared of how she'd react. My own mother hadn't reacted like I expected. I had thought she would be shocked at first, but then accept me with open arms and support me through all this. A tear fell from my eye and Selena noticed. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight, "Hey, don't worry, my mom's been through this before. She just wants to talk, okay?" I nodded as I slowly pulled from her embrace, though I didn't want to. Selena always gave the best hugs and right now I just wanted to be held by her, to feel some comfort and stability when it felt like everything in my life was spinning out of control. Selena rose from the bed and I followed, grabbing her hand to have some sort of contact with her. As we reached the living room, she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Mandy was sitting on the big couch and she patted the spot beside her.

I went and sat next to her with Selena sitting on my other side. I avoided Mandy's gaze and it was silent for a few moments before Mandy finally spoke as she placed her hand on my back and moved it in soothing strokes, "Everything is going to be okay, Demi. It may not seem like it right now, but we're here for you and we're going to help you through this. The guest bedroom next to Selena is yours-" All talking was cut off as I threw my arms around her and cried in relief, "I-I can stay with you?" "Of course honey, you're like a daughter to me and I just can't understand how your mom could kick you out like that… Well, I can because it happened to me, so I know what you're going through. Now, I have some questions for you…nothing bad sweetie," she added at the nervous look on my face, patting my knee, "How far along are you?" "Thirteen weeks," I responded. "Have you seen a doctor," Mandy asked. "I went and got my pregnancy confirmed yesterday, but no, I haven't been to a doctor yet," I replied, biting my lip. I hope that my not going to the doctor sooner hasn't affected my baby's health. I would never forgive myself if something was wrong and I could have prevented it. "Have you thought about your options? Have you decided what you want to do? You're already past the point for an-" I cut her off quickly, not wanting to hear the awful word, "I'm keeping my baby." Of all the things I was unsure about right now, this was one thing I was certain.

"We'll need to get you in to see a doctor so you can get checked out and they can prescribe you some vitamins. I can schedule an appointment for you," Mandy said, thinking out loud, "Oh and since you'll be living with us and you're still a minor, we'll need to file paperwork to be your legal guardians, even though it will only be for a few months until you turn eighteen. Are you okay with that?" "Um, yeah, it's okay since apparently my family wants nothing to do with me," I lowered my head and bit my lip to fight back the tears welling in my eyes, but a few escaped. Selena wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me, "You're a part of our family Demi and you always will be." I hugged her too, whispering in her ear. "Thank you…thank you to you both," I added as I curled one arm around Mandy's shoulders and brought her into our embrace. After a few moments, I pulled away and fiddled with my fingers, "Speaking of living with you guys…I need to go and get my stuff from my-my uh, the house…"

"We can pick up some boxes and go get your things today if you want," Mandy offered. "Yeah, it's just, uh, I have to go when they aren't home…" I looked away from them, "they don't want to see me." Selena took my hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it as she replied, "They're not home right now. They went to Disneyland for the weekend. Madison tweeted about it yesterday." She showed me Maddie's twitter feed and it read, "2 whole days at the happiest place on earth!" I nodded in response, "O-Okay then I guess we can go get my stuff." "We're not going anywhere until you eat first. You practically haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You need to eat, Dem," Selena said sternly. "Sel's right, Demi. It's not good for you or your baby if you don't eat," Mandy chimed in. I sighed as I rested one hand against my abdomen, "I know. I've just been having a horrible time with morning sickness lately and it isn't just in the morning either. My stomach feels a bit better now so I think I can eat something. It's just a matter if it will stay down or not."

Selena chuckled softly before she responded, "I'll fix you something to eat. I'll make it light so hopefully it won't upset your stomach." I looked over at Mandy with a smirk curling at my lips, "Should we trust her with the stove?" Selena scoffed and lightly smacked my arm. Mandy smiled, "I think we can. She's gotten better at cooking. I'll have the fire extinguisher ready just in case." Selena rolled her eyes as I leaned against her and rested my head on her shoulder, "Thanks." Selena wrapped her arm around my waist and squeezed me lightly, "If you want me to make you something, you'll have to get off of me." "But you're comfy," I pouted with a small smile as I poked her stomach, "like a pillow. A mushy, fluffy pillow." Selena laughed softly, "Hey! I am not mushy!" "Yes you are! You're a big mush ball," I giggled, tickling her sides lightly. Mandy grinned as she watched the two girls banter back and forth, happy that Demi had someone like Selena in her life. She could never describe how proud she was of her daughter when she told her that she was going to be there for Demi and help her with anything she needed, even with raising the baby if Demi chose to keep it. She wished she had someone like that when she was pregnant with Selena.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, I began to wonder what Selena was making that was taking her so long, but before I could get up to investigate, Selena came from the kitchen carrying a tray. She placed it on the coffee table in front of me and I smiled when I saw what was on it. She had made tomato soup and put some goldfish crackers in it, just the way I liked it. "Thanks Sel," I squeezed her upper arm appreciatively, "You always know exactly what makes me feel better." "That's what best friends are for," she replied with a smile and I grinned back. We stared at each other for a moment then she turned and picked up the bowl of soup, handing it to me, "I hope it's okay. I made it warm but not too hot so it wouldn't burn your mouth." I lifted the spoon and took a tentative sip, closing my eyes and letting out a small moan as the liquid smoothly slid down my throat. "Mmm, this is perfect, Sel. It really hits the spot." I opened my eyes just as I saw a light blush disappear from her face at the compliment. "There just may be some hope for you yet," I chuckled at her embarrassment as a light pink tinted her cheeks again.

Once I finished eating, the three of us piled into Mandy's SUV and we stopped at U-Haul to pick up some boxes before heading over to the house that was no longer mine. Tears pricked my eyes as we got out of the car and I stared up at it. After a minute, Selena wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. I sighed deeply as I hung my head and mumbled, "Let's get this over with." I unlocked the door and led them up to my room. After putting the boxes together, I directed them on what to pack before heading over to my desk. I made sure I had everything for my laptop and my cell phone charger then I started going through the drawers, placing various songbooks and music sheets into the box. Once I was done with that box, I taped it up and labeled it before picking it up so I could take it down to the car, but I was stopped by Selena's worried tone, "Demi, put the box down." "Why," I asked as I looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting while you're pregnant. You could strain and hurt yourself or the baby. My mom and I will take down the boxes, you just pack things up, okay," she said as she took the box from me. "Oh, alright," I responded with a sigh, wishing I could be of more help since it was my stuff after all.

After a few hours, we had everything packed. Mandy and Selena were getting ready to take some boxes down when suddenly I heard the door downstairs close. I froze. Who could be here? Everyone was supposed to be at Disneyland. Mandy and Selena stopped what they were doing when they heard quick footsteps on the stairs. "Demi," I heard the voice of my sister call out as she finally reached my bedroom and stood in the doorway. "Dal," I whispered questioningly, suddenly overcome with emotion. I had missed my sister terribly in the short time I had been away from her and it was made worse by the fact I didn't know how she felt about my situation. "What are you doing here?" "Duh! I live here," Dallas gave her trademark smirk, but the smile immediately fell from her face when she realized what she had said. That comment stung. Tears pricked my eyes, but I tried to fight them back. "Demi, I'm sorry," Dallas said as she approached me with a guilty look on her face then wrapped her arms around me. Tears fell down my cheeks as I managed to get out, "D-Do you h-hate me?"

Dallas pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes with a shocked expression, "Oh Demi no, of course not. I think what you did was incredibly stupid, but you're my sister and I love you no matter what, okay?" She hugged me again. "I'm sorry I've disappointed all of you," I whispered. "People make mistakes, sweetie. We're only human," she stroked my hair, "Do you know what you're going to do?" "I'm keeping the baby," I responded as we both sat on my bed. Mandy and Selena had taken the rest of the boxes down and left us alone to talk. "Is that dickhead Joe going to man up," Dallas asked with an angry expression on her face. I'd forgotten how much she disliked Joe and I'm sure those feelings had only intensified since she found out he'd gotten me pregnant. I sighed as I looked down, "He doesn't want the baby." "Of course not, why would he want to take any responsibility," Dallas muttered then added, "Immature bastard." "He's still my friend, you know," I said, even though I felt the same way. She stared at me with wide eyes, "What? How can you still be friends with him after what he did to you? He left you pregnant and alone to raise _his_ child all by yourself, Demi! At least tell me he's going to pay child support?" I bit my lip as I slowly shook my head. "Demi," Dallas screamed in protest. "I don't want him to," I finally said quietly but my voice got stronger, "I don't want his money. I would feel like I owed him in some way and what if later he decides he wants to be a father? He could try and get partial or even full custody. It's better if I just cut off all ties with him. Plus, I'm not alone. I have Mandy and Selena. They're going to help me with the baby." "You've got me too," Dallas responded as she curled an arm around me. "Thanks Dal," I replied as I rested my head on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, I sat back up with a concerned expression on my face, "How is Madison dealing with all this?" I was worried about my baby sister. I was close with both of my sisters, but Maddie was especially attached to me. Whenever I was home, she hardly spent any time away from me. Granted, with all of us having such busy lives in the entertainment industry we didn't have a lot of time off together, so any time we did have was precious. "She misses you a lot. I heard her crying last night. When she's not working, she spends most of her time in her room with Bella," Dallas responded with a worried look of her own. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her," I murmured, looking down. "I have to work all next week and I'm not sure what Maddie's schedule is like, but I can bring Maddie to you so you guys can talk and spend some time together," Dallas offered. "What about Mom," I asked apprehensively as I bit my lip, "she doesn't want me around Madison because she thinks I'm a bad influence on her now." "Fuck mom," Dallas growled under her breath, but I heard her, "She can't tell me what to do. If I want to spend time with my sister, that's my prerogative and none of her business. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. She's really getting on my last nerve, Dem. Ever since your news came out, she's gone all psycho bitch. She's always wanting to know where I'm going, what I'm doing, and who I'm hanging out with. I'm an adult, I don't need her permission. I've about had it with her."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling bad because it was my fault my mom was acting this way. "Don't worry about it, kid." I smiled at the familiar nickname. "I guess I should stop calling you that, now that you're having one of your own," Dallas stated with a wry grin. "No, I like it. You're the only one that calls me that," I replied. "We've been up here for a while. I'm sure Mandy and Selena are getting a little impatient waiting on you," Dallas said, looking at her watch. "Oh! I totally forgot," I exclaimed as I rose from the bed and headed down the stairs, Dallas following behind me. "Sorry guys, we didn't mean to take so long," I said as I reached the living room, finding them both sitting on the couch. "That's okay," Mandy replied, "You guys have a good talk?" "Yeah," I smiled as I looked up at my sister. "It's getting kind of late. We should probably get going so you have time to unpack some of your things and you need your rest. It's been a long day," Mandy said as she and Selena stood up. "Oh, okay," I responded, a little sad because I wanted to spend some more time with Dallas. I found the same expression on my sister's face as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug, "I'll give you a call soon." I nodded as I hugged her back, "I love you Dal." "Love you too, kid," she replied then she turned to Selena, "Take good care of my sister." They stared at each other for a moment, sharing an unspoken conversation. "I will," Selena finally nodded. "Bye," I said softly to my sister before I took a few steps forward to stand beside Selena. Dallas waved as we walked out of my childhood home to the car, but I felt slightly better knowing that at least someone from my family was on my side.

I let out a quiet groan as I turned for the millionth time that night. I couldn't fall asleep. I'd been tossing and turning for hours. It felt strange being in this new room. I'd always slept in Selena's room whenever I stayed over so I had never noticed all the weird sounds. The wind was blowing the branches of a tree, making creaking noises just outside my window and there was water dripping from the faucet in the bathroom that connected mine and Selena's bedrooms. The mattress was kind of hard as well, adding to my discomfort. I didn't really want to complain though. Selena and her mom had already done so much for me.

I jumped as I heard another screech from the branch scraping against the window again. Sighing, I pushed the bedspread off of me and stood. I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly tiptoed through the bathroom, making sure to tighten the faucet along the way to Selena's room. I smiled when I saw her. She was lying curled up in her bed with her legs tucked halfway under her and she was holding a pillow in her arms. I made my way to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed in, trying not to wake her. Once I was under the covers, I turned around, facing Selena's back, and snuggled close to her. Feeling content and finally comfortable, I sighed once again and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been down and out with a stomach bug for the past week so I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Here is where you'll really find some of the Demi/Selena phrases, quotes, lyrics, etc. Can you find them? :)

REALLY long chapter but I promise it is worth it! This chapter is where everything really starts to happen and you see the depth of their relationship start to unfold and this chapter will give you all the feels! I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 5**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Better be careful what you say  
_ _With every word I'm blown away  
_ _You're in control of my heart_

Selena's POV

I groaned softly as I slowly stirred awake. I was so tired I didn't want to get up just yet. I'd had a hard time falling asleep last night because Demi hadn't been in bed with me. I always had trouble sleeping when she wasn't near me and it was even worse last night because the past couple days it seemed like she had never left my arms. My only solace was the pillow she had used yesterday. There was something so unique about Demi's smell, I couldn't describe it. She always smelled like a mixture of flowers and fruit and I could never get enough of it. I could smell it so strongly as if she were right beside me… A light snore from nearby suddenly brought me out of my thoughts. My eyes shot open in shock, finding Demi asleep next to me with my arm around her waist. I let out a soft chuckle at her actions. She was so cute when she slept. I stared at her for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful lying there, especially with the bright morning sun shining behind her. There was almost an ethereal glow about her. She looked like an angel.

I lifted my hand and gently brushed the back of it across her jaw. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Even though we usually had some sort of physical contact with each other, I wanted more than hugs and holding hands. I longed to kiss her, to feel her soft lips against mine. It's been something I have dreamed about for years. A thought came through my sleep-induced haze. Demi was usually a heavy sleeper… What could one little kiss hurt? I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I was shaking slightly. I hesitated for a few minutes before I slowly leaned in, but just as I was centimeters from her mouth, Demi moved slightly and I chickened out, pulling back quickly before she could notice how close I was. I cursed myself for even trying. What if she had woken up? Everything would be ruined.

Demi's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked a little disoriented for a moment but as her eyes rose to meet mine, a smile spread across her pouty lips. "Morning," she said in a hoarse voice still laden with sleep. God I love her voice when she first wakes up. It's always deep and raspy and sounds so sexy then with those pouty lips of hers…damn… I took a few seconds to regain my composure. "Good morning, m'lady. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise," I said in my horrible fake British accent. Demi giggled and I couldn't help but smile as well. It was good to hear her laugh after all that she's been through these past couple days. "I couldn't sleep. I needed my pillow to get comfortable," she grinned up at me as she moved slightly and rested her head on my shoulder. "Bed's as hard as a rock, ain't it," I chuckled. I don't know why my mom kept that mattress in there. It was so hard it felt like laying on a concrete slab. I didn't see how anybody could sleep on it. I was thankful for that though, because then I wouldn't have woken up to the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on sleeping in my arms. "Yeah, I was tossing and turning all night. Plus, I had a lot on my mind," Demi grimaced before sighing. "You want to talk about it," I asked, rubbing her back in soothing strokes with the hand that was still around her waist. She sat up and I copied her actions, gazing at her with concern when I saw her fiddling with her hands, looking down at them.

Demi's POV

Tossing and turning the night before, I couldn't stop thinking about it, my conversation with Dallas. Something I had said kept running through my mind on repeat. _It's better if I just cut off all ties with him._ Was it really the right thing to do? Joe and I had been friends since we were little and I had always thought there was no way I could live without him, no matter what kind of relationship we had. But now… Everything has changed. I felt sick at the sight of him, remembering everything that had gone wrong between us. He wasn't the person I thought he was. I trusted him and where did that get me? Pregnant and alone, that's what. Sure, I knew I wasn't alone in the sense that I had good people in my life surrounding me and they were going to help me with the baby, but this was my child and I would have to raise it on my own. I would be the only parent my child had. I sighed sadly at how messed up my life had become. I had always dreamed of the perfect life, you know, the house with the white picket fence, two kids and a partner that I could trust in everything. I had always thought Joe would be that person. I mean, who better to spend my life with than my best friend? Sure, I cared about my career too, but I had already lived that dream. I had never thought I would get to perform for thousands of fans in a sold out arena or visit other countries where they knew every word of my music despite speaking a different language, or be able to star in movies or have my own television show. Before all the fame and popularity, when I was still just a kid in Texas, I had dreamed of being a mother. It was still my dream and now it was coming true, but not how I thought it would.

"You want to talk about it," Selena asked with concern and a few seconds later I felt her hand slowly rubbing up and down my back. I sat up and turned to face her, but for some reason I couldn't look her in the eyes so I stared down at my hands. I hesitated for a few seconds, thinking things over, before I finally said, "I think I'm going to break up with Joe." From my peripheral vision I could see Selena's eyes widen in shock as she responded, "What? Why? I thought you two were going to get married and what about the baby-" I cut her off before she could get any further. I had to clear things up so she understood where I was coming from. Though, I was surprised at her reaction. Selena had never been Joe's biggest fan. She thought he was too immature, always pulling pranks and acting like a kid. And when we had started dating, I could tell she didn't think he was good enough for me even though she didn't say it. I could tell just by looking in her eyes. We have a way of speaking to each other without saying a word. But she made an effort, for me, because he was my boyfriend. I shook my head, berating myself internally as I realized that Selena and Dallas had been right all along. Why hadn't I listened to them?

"We were just pretending to be engaged for his parents' sake. He doesn't want the baby, Sel. We were going to pretend to be engaged for a while and then break up, but then everything came out and-" I took a shuddering breath to try and collect myself, "I don't think I love him anymore. I can't stand to be around him. He just reminds me of everything that's happened… he hurt me so much, Sel…" Tears spilled down my cheeks and Selena immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. I crawled into her lap and she gently rocked me from side to side, calming me with soft whispers, "Sh…sh…" "I just didn't think I would have to raise this baby on my own," I hiccupped as I cried into her shoulder, resting one hand on my stomach and clutching her around the waist with the other. "You don't have to," Selena replied. "What do you mean," I asked as I pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Have you not been listening to me at all these past couple days? You're not alone. You have me," she said the last part softly as she took both of my hands in hers, "Demi, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you. I am going to help you raise this baby. I know you're not asking me to be a parent, but I'm offering. I will be a parent to your son or daughter, if you'll let me." My eyes widened at her words. She was making such a sacrifice… "Y-You don't know what you're saying…" I shook my head as more tears fell down my face and I tried to pull my hands away but Selena squeezed them firmly. "Yes I do," Selena looked into my eyes with a serious expression on her face. "It's a lifetime commitment raising a child…" I protested. I don't know why I was pushing her away when I knew I needed her. If she decided to do this, everything in her life would change, just like mine had. She could lose fans, her career... I wanted her to think this through and be sure. I didn't want her to one day regret her decision. Selena just smiled at me and pushed back some hair behind my ear with her fingers, "You were stuck with me anyway. Best friends forever, remember?"

Selena's POV

It pained me so much to say that last line. All we'd ever be was friends, never anything more. I want so bad to tell her how I feel that it takes almost everything within me to stop myself from blurting it out loud. But I have to keep my mouth shut. Demi doesn't feel that way about me. She's not into girls, obviously, because she had dated Joe, although I had always thought he was a little girly. I didn't want to put myself out there and risk losing her. I needed her in my life and it was better to have her as a friend than not in my life at all.

A huge grin spread across Demi's face as she stared at me for several moments. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart beat out of time. There was a look of such wonder in her eyes and a little bit of something else too, but I couldn't quite place what it was. Those deep pools of brown were piercing into mine and it seemed as if she were staring right into my soul. Her gaze was so penetrating that it felt like all my deepest secrets were being revealed for her to see. It kind of scared me. Could she tell that I love her?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Demi engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. "I-I love you," she whispered in my ear, causing butterflies to flutter wildly in my stomach. _If only it meant more_ , I thought, closing my eyes. Demi's hot tears fell against my skin as she buried her head into the crook of my neck and my whole body shivered at the contact. I wrapped one arm around her waist and with my free hand I began to rub her back slowly. "I'm always going to be here for you, Demi, no matter what," I murmured into her hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

Demi's POV

I clung to Selena like my life depended on it. I had never felt closer to her than in this moment; physically, emotionally, mentally. We had always had a strong bond but now it felt stronger than ever. She was my rock, the one person I knew I could always count on. She was everything to me. I kept asking myself how in the world I could ever be lucky enough to have a best friend like Selena. She was such a giving and selfless person. I mean, here she was offering to raise this child with me when most people would have run away as fast and far as they could. She was sacrificing so much for me and I was so grateful for that. I needed her in my life and I didn't know how I would have coped if she had reacted badly to my news. Thankfully, I would never know. We stayed like that for a while and I relished being in her arms. All too soon though, Selena pulled away. I felt a slight growl of disappointment rising up my throat and though however much I didn't want to, I moved myself from her lap to sit next to her. "I'm getting kind of hungry. What do you want for breakfast," she asked as she rose from the bed. "Hmm… I don't know, something simple. Maybe some eggs and toast?" With me getting sick every morning, it was hard to judge what I could eat that I would be able to keep down. Most of the time it was really just a guessing game. "Okay, coming right up," Selena smiled as she put her slippers on and threw her hair up into a ponytail before leaving the room.

I sighed dejectedly and wrapped my arms around myself, wishing I was in Selena's arms again. Although we'd always been affectionate with each other, I had never needed as much physical contact with her as I had been wanting lately and I didn't know why. I guess it was because my whole world had been spinning out of control and I needed someone to cling onto for stability. She was the only constant in my life. Plus, it felt like everyone else had abandoned me: Joe, my parents… who knows who else would leave once the news came out. Selena was the only one (besides Mandy and Dallas) that had accepted me with open arms. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Selena calling me. I rose from the bed and made a quick stop in the bathroom to splash some water on my face before heading to the kitchen. Selena was just placing a plate in front of one of the seats at the counter when I entered. "Thanks Sel," I smiled as I scooted up onto the stool where my plate was. "No problem, do you want some jelly for your toast?" "No, that's okay, I'm good," I responded as I took my fork and poked at my eggs a little bit before lifting it to my mouth. I chewed a few times before I stopped and my eyes widened before I rushed to the sink and spit out the food I had eaten.

Selena came up behind me and patted my back, "Morning sickness?" I shook my head as I spit out the last of the eggs from my mouth and looked up at her with a small smirk on my lips, "No, I just prefer not to have anything crunchy in my scrambled eggs." A blush tinted her cheeks in embarrassment. She looks so adorable when she blushes. "Oh, sorry. I can make you some more," Selena took the plate from the counter and I grabbed the toast from it before she scraped the eggs into the trash. "No, that's okay. I'm good with just toast," I smiled as I took a bite out of the bread. "You need to eat more than that, Dem. You're eating for two now. Let me make you something else," Selena said as she placed her hand on my arm. I sighed, "Okay, fine. Just keep it simple. You don't need to go to so much trouble. I'm not picky." Selena's face brightened, "Alright then, cereal it is." She fixed me a bowl of my favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and also a plate with three pieces of bacon on it. "Here, you need some protein," she said as she handed me the bacon. "Thanks," I replied.

I was nearly finished with my breakfast when Mandy entered the kitchen, "Hey girls. How are you feeling this morning, Demi?" "I'm okay," I responded, "no morning sickness yet so that's a plus." Mandy smiled and patted my back, "That's good. I hope you don't mind, but I scheduled you for an appointment at 11:00 so you should start getting ready. It's the earliest I could get you in on such short notice. The sooner you get checked out and start taking some prenatal vitamins, the better off you'll be." Mandy went and poured herself a cup of coffee before she returned to the living room to finish reading the newspaper. I bit my lip and lowered my head as I placed a hand on my abdomen. Selena walked over to me, asking concernedly after noticing the worried expression on my face, "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears welling behind my eyes, "I-I'm scared something's wrong with the baby. I mean, I'm already three months along and I haven't done anything to help this baby… I haven't been eating right, I haven't been taking any vitamins, and I haven't been to the doctor. What if the baby isn't growing right? This baby isn't even here yet and already I am such a bad mother." The tears I'd been holding back finally broke free and fell down my face. "Hey…hey…" Selena whispered as she wrapped me into a tight hug, "you're not a bad mother, okay? You're going to be a great mother. I'm sure the baby is going to be fine. The important thing is that you're going to the doctor now so you can check on how the baby is doing and you can get those vitamins that will help your baby grow and develop. You're probably far enough along that you'll be able to hear the heartbeat and maybe you'll even get to see the baby on an ultrasound." "I hope so," I responded as I rubbed my hand over my stomach, "I'll feel better once I know the baby is alright."

We put the dishes in the sink then headed upstairs into our separate rooms to get dressed. I had just pulled my shirt over my head when I felt that all too familiar feeling… I rushed into the bathroom and began to throw up into the toilet. Selena was pulling back my hair seconds later. "God, will this ever end," I managed to get out before resting my head on my arm. "We can ask the doctor, but I think it's supposed to stop during the second trimester so hopefully soon," Selena said as she helped me to my feet. "I hope so," I mumbled as I cleaned up my face. We finished getting ready and soon we were off to the hospital for my appointment.

I was so nervous sitting in the waiting room I could barely stay still. My hands were braced on the seat of the chair as I chewed on my bottom lip and my legs bounced anxiously. I jumped, startled, when Selena placed her hand on my knee to still the shaking and rubbed it a few times then patted it. She leaned over as she murmured in my ear, "It's going to be okay." Ten minutes later, we were called back and I was asked to change into a gown. I grimaced as I tugged at it, trying to cover every part of my body I possibly could. Man, this thing could be used for toilet paper it was so thin. I got situated on the exam table before I called Selena and her mother back into the room. As Selena entered, I reached out to her and she immediately came over and took my hand, squeezing it gently. I was so scared and nervous. I'd never been to an OB/GYN doctor before for anything so I didn't know what to expect.

We didn't have to wait long because five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a middle-aged woman with light brown hair entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. James. You must be Demi," she said as she stuck out her hand. "Hi," I smiled back shyly as I let go of Selena's hand to hold the gown together while I shook the doctor's hand with my other one. I kind of felt a little embarrassed to be here. I knew people would recognize me. I mean not to sound conceited or anything, but I am a teen music sensation and one of Disney's acclaimed 'IT' girls. You just don't see that in the maternity section of the hospital every day. The doctor noticed me clutching the gown tight and gave a gentle smile and chuckle, "First time, huh? You didn't need to undress completely. I just needed you to take your shirt off for when we do the ultrasound." "Oh," I said softly as my cheeks burned hotly. There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence for a few moments before the doctor spoke again, "Would you like to go put your clothes back on?" I blushed again as I avoided her gaze, "Yes please, very much so." I was thankful I had a woman doctor because this would have been so much more embarrassing if it had been a man. "Alright, I'll be back in about ten minutes," Dr. James nodded then quietly left the room.

Once she was gone, I covered my face with my hand and blushed again. I heard a noise and turned to see Selena trying to stifle her giggles with a sparkle in her eye. My eyes widened in realization then I slapped her on the arm, "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Selena gave me an amused smile, "I thought you knew you were only supposed to take your shirt off." "No, I didn't know," I said exasperatedly, "I've never been to a gynecologist before! I thought she had to, you know, check on the baby and… other stuff…down there…" I blushed again as I looked away from her. "Oh Demi," Selena chuckled as she wrapped me in a hug, but I shrugged her off and crossed my arms over my chest. "What," she asked with a somewhat puzzled and hurt expression on her face. "I'm mad at you," I said with a small frown on my lips. I was nervous enough with this whole doctor's visit. I didn't need Selena making fun of me too. "Oh come on, it was funny," Selena protested with a scoff. "Usually they will only do the internal exam on very early pregnancies. Since you're further along, you won't have to do that," Mandy finally spoke up with a stern glance to her daughter then a caring smile towards me, "Demi, you should get changed. We don't want to keep the doctor waiting."

They left the room while I put my clothes back on, minus the shirt. I had just finished when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I called out as I got back up on the exam table. Selena came in first followed by the doctor. "That's much better, huh," Dr. James asked with a smile. I nodded sheepishly. "Well, why don't we get started? Demi, it says here that you're thirteen weeks pregnant, correct," she inquired, looking at the chart in her hands as she sat down on a stool. "Yes," I responded, "I first took a home test then two days ago I had it confirmed by my regular doctor." "What is the date of your last menstrual period," Dr. James asked. "I don't remember the exact date, but it was the end of December. I um, I… conceived… on January 14th if that helps any," I bit my lip and fidgeted slightly in discomfort, reminded again of what had happened that night. "Yes, that does help," she smiled up at me before writing something on the chart, "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been a lot more tired lately, sometimes I don't feel like I get enough sleep. I took a nap for almost three hours yesterday and when I woke up I felt like I had just closed my eyes for a minute," I said. Dr. James nodded, "It is common to feel fatigue and exhaustion during pregnancy, especially during the first trimester. Your body is going through many changes to accommodate the baby growing inside you. Your heart is working harder to pump more blood through your body and to the uterus. Your hormones are fluctuating with the increase of estrogen and production of progesterone. You also may feel short of breath due to the heart pumping faster and the hormones as well. It is important to not necessarily get a lot of sleep, but to have a restful sleep because that helps restore your energy." "That makes sense. I guess I just haven't been sleeping well because I've had a lot on my mind. Ever since I realized I might be pregnant, I've sort of been all over the place," I responded as I rested a hand against my abdomen, "I just toss and turn all night thinking about everything."

It had been maybe three weeks ago when I first thought I might be pregnant. I hadn't really thought anything of it when I missed my period because I was sometimes irregular, but when I missed it a second month and started feeling nauseas in the morning… that was when I became scared. It took me a few days to finally build up the courage to go down to the drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test. I had dressed up in a disguise so no one would recognize me, but it still felt like everyone had been staring and knew who I was. Thankfully, no one had been home when I got back so I went up to my room and sat on my bed for ten minutes while I stared at the pregnancy test box in my hands. Finally, I got up and went to the bathroom. After reading the instructions and doing everything it said, I went back to my bedroom to wait. Five minutes later the timer went off and I jumped, startled by the loud sound, before returning to the bathroom. I had closed my eyes as I grabbed for the test on the counter and inhaled deeply for a few counts before I opened them and looked at the test. Pregnant. All the air escaped my lungs as I stumbled back and sank to the ground, pulling my legs to my chest and beginning to sob as I covered my face with my hands.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the doctor's voice, "Try sleeping on your side. You should get used to that now because you aren't supposed to sleep on your stomach and it won't be very comfortable for you to sleep on your back once you're further along. Also, it sometimes helps if you have a pillow surrounding you to make you feel more comfortable." I heard a snort from nearby and I didn't have to look to know there was an amused smirk on Selena's face. "I can recommend you a good pregnancy pillow if you need one," the doctor added. I grinned as an idea formed in my head. I decided to get back at Selena for teasing me earlier and the doctor's pillow comment provided the perfect opportunity to do so. "That would be great. The body pillow I have right now isn't really doing it for me anymore. It's become too mushy so it's probably time for a new one," I smiled to myself after hearing Selena scoff.

"How are you feeling emotionally," Dr. James asked. I heaved a sigh as I looked down. "It feels like it's been one big never-ending flood of tears for the past few days since I found out I really am pregnant. My whole life has changed with this news and everything is up in the air and out of place… I don't know what's going to happen…" Tears fell down my cheeks and I lifted my hand to wipe them away, "I'm sorry." I felt Selena's hand slip into my free one and softly rub her thumb over the back of it after giving a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be sorry. Pregnancy is a really emotional time for every woman and I'm sure there is a lot of stress on you not only due to your age and the situation you are in, but because of who you are as well. That's a lot to handle," Dr. James gave me a gentle smile. I nodded silently, my throat too tight to respond. "Do you have someone you can talk to about how you're feeling and what you're going through? Maybe your boyfriend," the doctor asked concernedly, "A pregnancy and new baby can be tolling on any relationship, especially an unplanned one. It is important to talk to each other so you can better understand how the other feels and work through everything." "I um…the father isn't in the picture," I cleared my throat, trying to speak, "but I have Selena. She's going to help me raise the baby." Selena placed her hand on my back and I felt slightly better with her reassuring touch. "It's great that you have such a supportive friend," Dr. James responded with a nod towards my best friend. "I know," I gazed up at Selena with a smile spreading across my lips as I squeezed her hand.

"Do you have any other concerns you would like to discuss," the doctor inquired. I bit my lip nervously before answering, "Yeah, um, I'm just really worried about my baby. I want to make sure everything is okay." Selena piped in, "She's been having a rough time with morning sickness. Is there something that can help her? Maybe some kind of anti-nausea medication she can take?" "Morning sickness is different for every woman and can vary in intensity. Some have it just in the morning, others all day. It usually goes away during the second trimester and since you're already thirteen weeks along, I'd say let's wait another month or two before we do anything. Try drinking some 7-Up or Sprite and eat saltine crackers. Ginger ale works good too," Dr. James said as she wrote something down on the chart she was holding, "Is there anything specific you would like to address? Do you have any cause for concern that your baby may not be developing properly?" "No, it's just that I'm already thirteen weeks and I feel like I've done nothing. This is the first time I've been to a doctor for my pregnancy besides getting it confirmed two days ago. Because of the morning sickness and nausea, I haven't been eating as much as I should and I haven't been taking any vitamins. Aren't pregnant women supposed to take a special vitamin to help with the baby's development? I've heard babies can be at risk for birth defects and other problems if they don't get the right nutrition and stuff, especially early in the pregnancy." I was trying so hard to hold back the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I was so scared something was wrong with my baby.

"It's still early enough yet. I will prescribe you a prenatal vitamin which has folic acid in it to help with the baby's development. Dark, leafy greens like spinach and broccoli as well as citrus fruits contain folic acid, but it's not a lot so you can't rely wholly on foods for your full daily amount of folic acid. If there is still concern, there are some tests we can do a little later in your pregnancy to see if there are any birth defects, but let's focus on right now. I'm going to take your blood pressure and get your weight then we'll do the ultrasound, okay," the doctor explained with a smile. I returned a smile of my own as I nodded. Dr. James put the blood pressure cuff around my arm and started to pump. After a minute or so, she responded after looking at the results, "Your blood pressure is a little high, but it's probably because you're nervous and upset. Nothing to worry about now, but if you continue to have high readings, we may need to put you on some medication while you're pregnant because it's not good for you or your baby to have high blood pressure and it can cause complications later in pregnancy. Come over here with me and we'll get your weight."

I did as she asked, slipping off the table and stepping onto the scale. "You're supposed to gain two to four pounds during the first trimester and then one pound a week from then on out. You've gained six pounds so far, which makes you right on target." "Great," I replied with a smile. When I was younger, I had always been self-conscious about my weight. Other kids used to tease me and call me fat even though I wasn't really that big, I just hadn't lost the chubbiness of my baby years yet. Most of my self-consciousness went away after I met Selena. She always told me I was pretty, beautiful inside and out, and I shouldn't let anyone else make me think otherwise. Even back then and still now, I am always surprised how she says it with such conviction in her voice that I can't help but believe her… most of the time. There are still moments when I have my doubts. She would even threaten to beat up anyone who would make any mean or rude comments to me. She had been such a little tomboy when she was younger, but all that had changed. As the years passed, she had grown from this short little pig-tailed girl in overalls into a beautiful young woman. Her dark brown, almost black, hair fell a few inches past her shoulders and I loved it most when it was curly. Her skin was flawless and she had the body of a model though you would never believe it because of all the food she eats. I swear that girl could put any food eating champion to shame. I envied that about her. I always had to watch my weight and now that I was in the spotlight all the time, those old feelings of self-consciousness had resurfaced. Though I had finally hit my growth spurt and lost all my baby fat, there was still that worry of going back to my old self so I made sure I ate healthy. Plus, all the dancing and running around I did while performing usually kept me in top shape.

Dr. James gestured for me to get back on the exam table with a smile, "Let's get a look at that baby of yours now, shall we?" I nodded emphatically, nervousness bubbling within me. Worries of the past few days had been building up to this moment and nothing would calm me more than seeing my baby and hearing its heartbeat. "I'm going to need you to lie back and pull your gown up to your rib cage. Just a warning, this gel I'm going to put on your stomach is cold," the doctor said. I did as she asked and I gasped as the gel was squirted onto my lower abdomen then spread all over my stomach with the ultrasound device. The screen flickered and all I saw was mostly gray with bits of black and white. Everything was a blur and I couldn't make out anything. I didn't exactly know what I was looking for. What did a baby look like at 13 weeks? Did it actually look like a baby at this point? I looked to the doctor as she concentrated on the ultrasound screen, but her expression gave nothing away as to what was going on. Several minutes passed and the doctor was still searching. My eyes welled up and I reached out for Selena, needing her touch.

Selena's POV

Demi extended her hand out to me and when I wrapped mine around hers, she looked up at me with an expression of such sorrow, my heart broke. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes burned as I choked back a sob. The baby couldn't be… I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. I want this baby. I didn't care how it was conceived or who the father was, it was a part of Demi and that alone made me love this child. I was looking forward to being a parent and it didn't matter that we were only seventeen years old. I had always dreamed of one day being with Demi and having a child together. Though the situation we were in wasn't like my dream, it was pretty close to it and I would take what I could get. However, now it was all under threat of falling apart. We couldn't lose this baby. I had only known about the baby for a couple days, but I already felt attached to it in some way and the thought that we could lose the baby hit me like a ton of bricks. Both of us would be devastated, Demi even more so since she was the one carrying it. I had to be strong for Demi. So I sucked in a deep breath and broke my gaze from hers, looking up at the screen and searching for something, anything, and praying beyond all hope that the worst hadn't happened.

Non-distinct images continued to fill the screen as the doctor moved the transducer over Demi's stomach and I felt my heart drop even further with every second that passed. Then suddenly, I saw it. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of the small gray form on the screen. I'd seen ultrasounds before in my biology lessons and my mom had even shown me the ones of when she was pregnant with me, but nothing could have prepared me for _this_. A sob caught in my throat and I gasped as I covered my mouth with my free hand, utter relief flooding through me, and Demi jerked her head to the other side so fast I feared she might have gotten whiplash. A smile spread across my lips as I squeezed her hand, "Look, there's your baby, Dem." After several seconds, Demi reluctantly moved her eyes from the screen and gazed up at me with a big grin on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, "No, that's our baby, Sel. You're just as much a part of this baby's life as I am." My heart flutters wildly at her words as she squeezes my hand and lifts our joined hands to her lips, kissing the back of mine lightly as her eyes returned to the screen. I felt an overwhelming sense of joy, pride and love wash over me as I stared at the tiny baby inside Demi, knowing that I was going to be in this child's life and taking part in helping to raise it. In this moment, my life felt so much bigger than it had been, meant more than it ever used to.

"It's so little," I whispered in awe after a few minutes. "Right now the baby is about three inches long and weighs almost an ounce. The body is fully formed with fingers and toes. It can open and close its mouth and move its eyes even though the eyelids are closed. The baby will start to move around but you won't be able to feel it yet and it is even able to suck its thumb," the doctor explained as she pointed out different things on the screen. "Really? That's so cool," I replied, amazed at all the things this little baby could do while still at such an early stage of development. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat," Dr. James asked as she looked at both of us.

Demi's POV

As Selena took my hand, I turned my head to gaze up at her, my chin trembling and tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't bear to stare at the screen anymore or look at the doctor's face. I didn't want to see the sympathy, the pity, in her eyes or hear the words I knew were coming. Selena's eyes met mine and they remained locked for several seconds. I saw her expression crumble and sadness wash over her face as she shook her head, but after a few moments she took a deep breath and broke her gaze from mine, returning it to the screen.

Time seemed to go on forever as silence continued to fill the room. I closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't here, wishing I wasn't going through this. I knew my situation was less than perfect, but I want this baby. In the short time since I had found out I was pregnant, I had imagined a million moments with my child, holding my son or daughter in my arms, rocking him or her to sleep, watching him or her grow… Now that wasn't going to happen and I felt crushed. Tears slipped out of my eyes and down my cheeks until I heard Selena gasp beside me. My eyes shot open and I whipped my head to the left to look at the screen and there it was… my baby. Tears filled my eyes once more and a smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe this was real. This tiny little baby was inside me. Before this moment, the baby had just been a concept, something that was there, but didn't exist. Seeing my baby on that screen made it reality.

I felt Selena squeeze my hand as she spoke, her voice almost a whisper, "Look, there's your baby, Dem." It took me several seconds before I was able to tear my gaze away and look up at her. She was crying but a smile graced her features and it was then I realized that Selena had been just as upset at the thought of losing the baby as I had. Though not related by blood, Selena had a connection with this child. She will be a very important person in this child's life and I couldn't ask for a better person to be a parent to my child. Selena has always been there for me. She was the one person I completely trusted in everything. I was so glad she was here with me because I couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. "No, that's our baby, Sel. You're just as much a part of this baby's life as I am," I smiled up at her as I entwined our fingers then I brought our joined hands up to my lips, kissing the back of hers as I turned back to the screen so I could see my baby once more. I could never get tired of this. There were no words to describe the joy I felt seeing my baby on that screen.

I fell into a trance and everything else around me faded until the words I'd been waiting to hear finally brought me back. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat," the doctor asked. "Yes…please…" I responded immediately in a breathy whisper, my throat catching. I had longed for this moment and now that it was here, I couldn't wait a second more. The doctor hit a button on the machine and a loud _thump-thump_ sound filled the room. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. It was so fast; it sounded like a horse thundering down the racetrack. "That's a good strong heartbeat right there," the doctor remarked with a smile. I returned it as I asked, "So everything looks okay with the baby? There's nothing wrong?" "Everything looks perfect," Dr. James responded. I closed my eyes and slowly let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding before opening them again, "Thank you, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." The doctor nodded before she spoke, "You're welcome. We are pretty much done here. If you will just give me a few minutes, I will go write your prescription for the prenatal vitamins. You can wipe your stomach off and get changed back into your shirt." I pouted in disappointment as the doctor removed the device from my abdomen, causing the screen to go blank, but it was replaced with such an overwhelming feeling of relief that tears started pouring from my eyes again and I covered my face with my hands. I had been so scared that something was wrong with the baby and then even more heartbroken when I thought I had lost it, but now that I knew everything was alright, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

After a few moments, I heard Selena ask concernedly as she touched my arm, "Dem, are you okay?" I sniffled and took a deep breath before I dropped my hands, "Yeah, I am just glad the baby is alright." "Me too," she whispered, squeezing my hand. She lifted her eyes to meet mine and I could see all the same emotions of the past fifteen minutes swirling in her eyes. Once we broke our gaze, I wrapped her up in a hug, "Thank you for coming with me. I'm glad you were here." A smile spread across her lips, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." I held her tighter, squeezing her gently. "I'm sorry I got mad at you," I mumbled into her shoulder. "You shouldn't be sorry, it was my fault. I knew you were nervous and I only made it worse by laughing at you. I just wanted to make you feel better," Selena whispered then her voice took on a lighter tone, trying to alleviate the heavy tension in the room, "Besides, I'm used to your mood swings by now."

She grinned as I pulled away from her with an indignant expression on my face, "What? I do not have mood swings. I'm only thirteen weeks pregnant." "Oh you had them long before you were ever pregnant," Selena chuckled. I scoffed as I lightly slapped her arm, "I hate you." "I hate you too," she replied with mirth swimming in her eyes. We laughed together for a few seconds before we calmed down and I looked at her meaningfully. "You did make me feel better, you know," I said softly, "I would have been a wreck if you weren't here with me." "A train wreck," Selena questioned with a smirk and a giggle escaped her lips. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her, "Don't use my own lyrics against me." "Can't help it. You left yourself wide open for that one," she replied then her expression became serious, "All joking aside though, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "You're forgiven," I responded as I wrapped my arms around her again. She glanced at her watch, "You should get cleaned up and change into your shirt, the doctor will be back soon. I'll wait outside for you."

I nodded and once Selena left I took a deep breath and looked down at my stomach. It was real now. In six months, I am going to have a baby. That scares the crap out of me. I mean, sure, I had helped take care of Maddie when she was a baby, but this was different. This was my own child. I am now responsible for another life. I gently touched my stomach with the tips of my fingers before resting my palm on it as I lay back on the exam table, worries overpowering my mind. How am I going to do this? Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, "Demi, the doctor is here." I looked up at the clock and realized that ten minutes had already passed. I sat up and grabbed a towel from the side table, carefully wiping my stomach as I called out to Selena, "I'm almost done, give me two minutes." "Okay," I heard her respond, "I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom before we go."

After I put my shirt back on, I let the doctor in. "Alright Demi, I want to see you back here in 7 weeks. Normally I will see you once a month up until the last month or so then it will be every two weeks or once a week depending on how you are progressing. Since everything looks good and so we can get you on a proper month-by-month schedule, let's have your next visit on May 22nd okay?" I agreed as she handed me a folder, "Everything is right in here. It has your reminder for your next appointment, the prescription for your vitamins and some pamphlets you should read through. I've also included my card. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call me." I nodded as I listened to her, opening the folder and looking at its contents. A manila envelope caught my eye. I pulled it from the folder and opened the flap, tilting it downwards until two small thick pieces of paper slid out. My throat hitched as I discovered it was tw photos from the ultrasound. I smiled as I stared at my baby for a brief minute before putting the pictures away, knowing that if I looked for too long I would get caught up again. "Thank you," I said as I turned my gaze to the doctor. "You're welcome. I will see you on May 22nd. Take good care of yourself, okay?" Dr. James said as she patted my shoulder. "I will," I replied, tucking the folder into my bag as I started to walk out the door, "Thanks again." She nodded as I left the room.

Selena walked up just as I entered the hallway, "All done?" "Yeah," I responded then looked around, finally noticing that Mandy wasn't with her, "Hey, where's your mom?" "Oh, she went to get the car. You ready to go?" I nodded and we walked through the hospital, stepping outside just as Mandy pulled up in her big black SUV. Selena opened the back door and offered me her hand to help me up. I smiled at the sweet gesture and climbed inside, settling myself into the seat on the right. Selena always liked to sit on the left. Once we were on our way, I saw Selena rest her head against the window and close her eyes with a sigh. She hated hospitals. It was a big effort on her part, but she had pushed aside her fears and came anyway, for me. I was so thankful for that. I studied her face. She looked exhausted. With everything that we have been through in just a few short hours, I could understand. I felt physically and mentally drained from the emotional roller coaster I'd been on today. She still looked worried and I wasn't sure why. I could only reason that her mind was still stuck on those brief interminable moments when we thought we had lost the baby. I tried not to think about it. I didn't ever want to go back there again.

I smiled to myself, thinking of a way to make her feel better. I retrieved the folder from my bag and got one of the ultrasound photos out. I lightly touched her knee as I scooted closer to her and when she opened her eyes, I showed her the picture. She gently took it from my hands as she stared at it in awe, a small grin forming on her lips. I rested my head on her shoulder as she carefully touched the picture with her finger. After a few minutes, she wraps her arm around my torso and gives me a tight hug. "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else, you know," I whisper, voicing my earlier thoughts. When she pulls away, I take her left hand and place it on my stomach, covering it with my own, "I couldn't ask for anyone better to help me raise this child. I love you so much, Sel." Her gaze moves from where our hands are to look at me and my breath catches in my throat. Her dark brown eyes are staring intensely into mine but she has the biggest smile on her face and there is the slightest flush of pink in her cheeks. I don't think I've ever seen her happier. I wanted to capture this moment forever, stop time and commit it to memory, because I never wanted to forget this. "I-I love you, Demi," her voice cracks and I can tell she is struggling with her words. She tightens her hold on me as she continues, "I would never let you go through this alone." I stare up at her for a few moments, just simply amazed, and then I feel a sudden rush of emotion and tears spring to my eyes. I bury my face into the crook of her neck as they spill down my cheeks onto her skin. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I am so moved by her words and the depth of her friendship, that she would go through all of this for me, I have lost the ability to speak. Instead, I wrap my arms around her and lightly press my lips to her shoulder. She doesn't say anything in return, but her hand moves up and down my back, trying to calm my cries, and places a kiss on top of my head.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! How did you like the last chapter? I only got one review so thank you to TheDramaticAMC for leaving a review! I want to know how you guys like the story so please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 6**

Demi's POV

I tapped my fingers anxiously on the side of my cup, waiting for Joe to arrive. He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. I took a tentative sip of my drink, testing to see how hot it was, then let the warm liquid run over my throat, trying to calm my nerves. I didn't think it would be a very good idea to have coffee, knowing it would probably make me feel more jittery than I already was, so I had chosen a hot chocolate instead. It had been about a week since I'd last seen Joe and I was nervous and scared of how this would all go. Finally, I saw Joe's car pull into the parking lot. It was another few minutes before he exited his car and slowly made his way over. "Hey," he said quietly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Hey," I muttered, fiddling with my cup as I avoided his gaze. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I gestured him to sit across from me at the table. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic," he explained as he sat down. I snorted under my breath and gave him a fake small smile, "That's okay." I knew he was lying and he knew I knew he was lying. It was such a lame excuse. I had decided to meet him at a local park and it was early in the morning so there were hardly any cars out at this hour. There was no way he could have been late unless it was intentional. I wondered if he was dreading this conversation as much as I was.

It was silent between us for a few moments, neither of us really knowing what to say. Finally, Joe asked, "So, uh… how are you?" I mumbled out a reply as I looked down at the table and scratched the wooden surface with my nail, "I'm okay, I guess. I mean, all things considered…" Joe leaned forward and bent his head, trying to catch my gaze, his voice soft, "Come on Dem. We're best friends. I know you better than that. How are you really doing?" Tears welled in my eyes as I whispered, upset, "Stop it! Just stop! Stop acting like you care because you don't!" It seemed like Joe stopped caring a long time ago. With the way things have been since that night, I felt as if he was with me for only one reason and once he got what he wanted, he wasn't interested anymore. He distanced himself, kept me at arm's length, acting like he wanted to be with me, but he didn't. I can't believe he of all people would use me like that. Joe looked hurt, but he reached over and placed his hand over mine, "I do care about you, Demi. You're my best friend but you're also more than that. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you, Demi." I shook my head as the tears finally fell down my cheeks and I removed my hand from his, "It's not enough, Joe." I did love him, but after all I'd been through with him, I didn't think I could be with him again and knowing he didn't want the baby had solidified my decision.

"I-I can't do this anymore," my voice was weak, it was barely there, but I knew Joe heard me because I saw his expression fall and tears of his own form in his eyes. "You're breaking up with me," Joe asked. I was a little shocked to say the least. I didn't know how he didn't see this coming. "I don't really have any other choice," I responded with a slight edge to my tone. "I kind of figured it was coming," Joe mumbled as he sighed, staring at the table for a moment then looking back up at me, "are we still friends?" I sighed too, running a hand through my hair as I leaned back a little, "I don't know, Joe. You really hurt me… a lot." "I'm sorry, Demi," he replied, looking at me with imploring eyes. It seemed like he was sincere, but I had been fooled by those dark brown pools and charming smile before and I just wasn't ready to start trusting him again. "I don't know if I can forgive you. How can I ever trust you again? I'm sorry, but I just need time," I said. "Okay," he whispered as he dropped his head then after a brief hesitation, he started to get up, but I reached out and gently gripped his arm, "Wait." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I tried hard to swallow past the lump that had formed in my throat, "We um… there are some things we need to discuss…"

He sat back down as I rummaged through my bag and retrieved an envelope from inside. I pulled the papers out and slid them across the table with shaking hands. "What's this," he asked with a confused expression on his face. "I-It's a release saying that you give up all parental rights and responsibility to this child. S-Since you don't want the baby… um, it's a standard release. I'm not asking for any money or child support. Basically it just says that you will have no contact with the child unless I allow it. You can have your lawyer look at it before you sign it," I explained to him. I noticed Joe's eyes were fixed on me, but they weren't focused on my face and I looked down, seeing that I had unconsciously placed my hand on my stomach. He stared at the spot for a few moments longer before he averted his gaze and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Dem," he replied, begging me with sad eyes, "I wish things were different." Then with a quick scribble, it was done. I fought back the tears threatening to spill over. "Yeah, me too," I whispered. Neither of us said a word for a few moments then Joe finally broke the silence. "So what happens now," he inquired.

"I um, I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while… You know, so people won't put two and two together," I said as I dug into my pocket and pulled out the purity ring he had given me, placing it on the table in front of him, "You should probably start wearing this again. It might help dispel the rumors. I'm not going to tell anyone you're the father. Despite all that has happened, I still do care for you on some level. You have such a promising career and I don't want to ruin that." "Thank you, Demi," he sighed with relief and gave me a grateful smile. "As for the press, we'll tell them it was a mutual breakup and that we felt we were better off as friends. I'm not going to say anything regarding the pregnancy until I start showing. I'm not quite sure yet how I'm going to answer questions about the identity of the father, so you can field any inquiries to my publicist for the time being and I'll figure something out." Joe nodded his head and looked at me expectantly and I realized he was waiting for me to say more.

"I think that's all we have to talk about for now," I said awkwardly as I moved my gaze from him and stood from the table, swinging my bag over my shoulder, "um, if you need to contact me, just email or text me or something. I probably won't be taking calls for a while." He nodded again in understanding before he stood as well and gently grasped my elbow. "Demi, I really am sorry for everything. I know it may not mean very much right now, but I do wish you the best of luck, with the baby and everything," Joe said then he stepped forward and wrapped his other arm around me, giving me a gentle hug as he pressed his lips lightly against my cheek. I nodded silently, shocked by the sudden contact. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at the ground, "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you," I mumbled and I watched as he turned away and walked hurriedly to his car. I stood there for a few minutes as I watched him go. Despite our previous words, this felt like a goodbye and it really kind of was. Sure, I knew I might run into him since he lived nearby and if I was able to continue my career in music and acting, I would see him at movie premieres and awards shows, different work functions, but that was different. I could never be with him again; however, a part of me deep down inside still loved him and probably always would.

Selena's POV

I was sitting in the driver's seat of my mom's SUV, anxiously tapping the steering wheel while I waited for Demi to return. I had driven her to the park to meet Joe and Demi had told me that I could go back home and she'd call me when she was ready, but I had insisted on waiting for her, claiming I should stay just in case paparazzi decided to show up, but that wasn't the real reason. I wanted to keep an eye on Demi just in case things went south with Joe. I had watched her agonize for days over what she should do about him and all I wanted to do was scream at her to dump the jackass, but I couldn't do that. It wasn't my place. I intended to keep my mouth shut about the whole thing, but I had always been Demi's go-to girl for advice so when she asked me about what she should do, I did my best to offer any I could without seeming to lead her in any one direction. I didn't want to influence her decision; this was something Demi needed to do on her own. I wanted the best for her, whatever or whoever that may be, I just knew he wasn't it. Over the years, Demi had told me more about Joe than I ever wanted to know, including some things I didn't want to hear ever again. Like the night 'it' happened. She didn't go into great detail about it and for that I was thankful because I didn't think I could handle hearing how he had 'deflowered' the love of my life. But when she told me what happened, what he did to her, it took almost everything within me not to first throw up then rush over to Joe's house and strangle him senseless, or better yet, put him six feet under.

Demi hadn't wanted to go to the party, but being the good girlfriend that she was, she went along anyway. Joe had offered to get her a drink and at first she refused, but after a few dances she eventually gave in and then he just kept giving her more. Her memory was spotty after that. When she woke up the next morning, she was in so much pain she could barely walk. Joe had still been asleep in the bed, the sheets barely covering his body. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. I curled my fist tight into a ball as I recalled her confession. He had practically raped her! How could he do that to Demi? I don't care if it was consensual, no one should ever have to experience that and especially not Demi, not her first time. Your first time was supposed to be special, filled with love, passion, gentleness. How could he rob Demi of that? I hated Joe so much for what he did to her. She deserved better than him. Demi should be treated like a princess. She needed to be with someone who would treat her with love, respect and care and would always be there for her. Who better than her very best friend could do that? Okay, I may be a little biased, but can you blame me? What Joe did was reprehensible and I vow with every breath within me that every day I will show her she deserves someone better. As far as my advice went, I simply told her to think back on her relationship with Joe and everything that happened between them and factor that into what she decided. I knew it was a hard decision to make, especially since they'd been friends for so long before they even got together, but in my mind, there was really only one way this could go.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts at the sound of an engine and saw Joe pulling up in the space next to mine. Just the sight of him made my blood boil. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to her. It wasn't just about the sex, it was everything. Joe had caused Demi so much pain and it had been so hard to see her like this the past week. How could he have done this to her? She is the sweetest, most loving person I know and she has such a big heart. Joe had basically 'ding-dong ditched' her, did the deed then hightailed it out of there once he found out his actions had consequences. It angered me so much. How could he not want his own child? I will never understand it, but I guess I kind of owe him a thank you. If all this hadn't happened, I wouldn't be living my dream of being with Demi, even if it was only as a friend. You'll never hear me say it to his face though.

I watched as Demi greeted him with a smile and he sat down across from her. I could tell it was fake even from this far away. They didn't say anything to each other for a while and Demi had her head lowered, staring down at the table, avoiding his gaze. Joe started to speak and after a few minutes, he placed his hand over hers. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as if it had a death wish. How dare he touch her?! He had no right to even lay a finger on her after what he did to her. I know I must sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. I've always been very protective of Demi, even when we were kids. I never wanted to see her hurt and these last few days, seeing her so upset, nearly broke my heart.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw Demi shake her head. I wonder what they're talking about? It's times like these I wish I was my character Alex from Wizards so I could use that bat ear spell to hear what they were saying even from a far distance. Her facial expression appeared strained for the next few minutes as they continued to talk and then Joe stood up to leave, but Demi grabbed his arm and he sat back down. She searched through her bag for a minute and that's when I remembered… the papers. I bit my lip nervously. Would he really go through with it? It hurt Demi a lot knowing that Joe didn't want the baby, but he had already put her through enough so the best thing would be for him to sign the papers then stay the hell away from Demi. But what if he didn't sign the papers? What if he changed his mind and wanted the baby after all? Then my heart constricted in pain at a thought. What if Joe and Demi got back together?

I shook my head, furiously trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill over. Demi wouldn't do that, would she? Not after everything that had happened between them. I wiped my eyes then focused back in on Demi and Joe, but what I saw made the tears resurface and I choked back a sob. He was kissing her! He finally pulled away and after a few spoken words, Joe headed towards his car. As he got closer, I could see there was a mixture of emotions on his face, but the dominant one appeared to be relief and there was a small smile on his lips. My throat tightened as I turned my gaze back to Demi. She watched him leave and once he was gone, she made her way over to the SUV. She opened the door and climbed inside, clipped on her seatbelt then just sat there in silence. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it so I turned on the car and drove us back home. Every few minutes I looked over at her, but nothing ever changed. She just sat there and stared out the window. She didn't say a word the whole way home. I knew she'd talk when she was ready, but I was worried about her.

When we got back to the house, Demi was out of the car and in the house before I had even pulled the keys out. Once I got inside, I found Demi sitting on the living room couch with her head lowered, staring at her hands in her lap. I stood there for a minute, uncertain of what to do. I figured she wanted some space, so I headed towards my room, but something inside tugged at me. I looked back at her for a moment before I turned around and went over to her. I crouched down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. I stared up into her face, finding her expression blank, emotionless. I had always been able to read Demi so easily, but now I couldn't tell what she was thinking and that scared me. "Are you okay," I whispered, giving her knees a gentle squeeze. It was a stupid question to ask, of course she wasn't okay, but I had to make sure. Maybe she would open up and talk about it. It seemed like forever until she responded, slowly shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes, "It's over."

I sat next to her on the couch and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I-I don't know why I'm crying over him," she choked on a sob as she buried her face into my neck. A nasty remark about Joe burned in my throat but I pushed it aside as I started to rub her back, talking softly, "He was your best friend for a long time and though you weren't together for long, you had an intense relationship. You guys had a deep connection. It's hard to let go of that." "Apparently not deep enough," Demi mumbled a few seconds later as she gently touched her stomach before rubbing her hand over it, "He wanted me to get an abortion." "What?!" I yelled in shock as I pulled away to look at her, but still held her in my embrace. Demi looked down as she responded quietly, "He didn't say it outright, but I could tell he wanted me to get rid of the baby." "That fucking asshole," I seethed angrily as I dropped my arms from around her and balled my hands into fists. After a few seconds of seeing red, I finally calmed down a bit after realizing I had scared Demi with my outburst. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in a surprised expression as she stared at me. I hardly ever cursed. What can I say, Joe always brought out the worst in me. I sighed as I wrapped my arms back around her, "I'm sorry Demi. I just can't believe he of all people would do this to you. You deserve so much better than him."

"I just wish I didn't have to go through all this to figure it out," Demi mumbled into my shirt, "I thought he loved me, you know?" I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her, "Dem, I know things may seem bad right now, but everything will be okay. In six months you are going to have a beautiful little baby to take care of and I promise you that one day you will find someone who will love you unconditionally with all of their heart, be there for you always and will look at you with eyes that will never stray because you're the only one that matters." Demi pulled back slightly to stare at me. There were tears in her eyes but a smile graced her features. "Thanks Sel," she responded then after a few seconds, Demi sighed and slowly shook her head, "but that's not going to be happening any time soon. I can't even think about dating right now, let alone be with a guy after what happened with Joe." Demi looked down as she mumbled, "Besides, who would want to date a teenager who's pregnant or has a kid?" Demi sighed again as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Hey, stop that! You know I hate it when you talk bad about yourself," I said sternly as I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, you are beautiful, smart, strong and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Anyone should be so lucky to have you to call their own. You deserve someone who will appreciate how wonderful you are because I think you're amazing." Demi's face buried into the crook of my neck and I felt her hot tears on my skin as she gripped me tight around the waist. After a few minutes, she moved her head slightly and I felt her breath on my ear.

"I think you're pretty amazing too," she whispered, her voice choked up, "You're always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I felt tears of my own well up in my eyes and I tilted my head down to smile at her, "You will never have to worry about that. You're never getting rid of me so you just better face it because you're stuck with me for life, Demi Lovato." I tickled her side lightly with my fingers as I chuckled, trying to relieve the tension from the heavy moment we'd just shared. Demi let out a squeal as her body jerked then she giggled. "You mean I have to put up with you for another 50 or 60 years," she asked with her mouth open in shock, but there was laughter swimming in her eyes. "You better believe it," I said as I ran my fingers along her side again. "Oh no, what did I get myself into," Demi responded with more giggles. "That's it, you're going to get it now," I smiled as I found her weak spots and dove in. "No! Se-el! Don't! Stop!" Demi shrieked as she tried to get away from my assault. "What's that? Don't stop, you say?" I grinned. After a few minutes, I finally stopped, allowing Demi to catch her breath. She leaned against me, breathing heavily as she responded, "I hate you." I just gave her a cheeky smile in return and she smiled as well. After a moment, she yawned and I glanced at the clock, noting that it was only about 9:30am. I figured she might be tired. We'd both gotten up early this morning and she hadn't slept very well last night, tossing and turning for hours, probably worrying about her talk with Joe. "Do you want to go rest for a while or take a nap? Or if you're not tired, we could watch a movie or… I don't know. What do you want to do," I asked. "A movie sounds good," Demi replied and I got up to grab the remote for the television. Once I sat back down, Demi repositioned herself against me, cuddling into my side as she rested her head on my shoulder. "What do you want to watch," I asked her as I waited for Netflix to load. "I don't care. Anything's okay, just no horror movies," she responded.

We ended up picking some random movie I think we had seen before, but I hadn't really been paying attention. How could I concentrate with her body so close to mine? All of my senses were in overdrive and it was almost all I could do to resist temptation. It didn't help that we had changed positions and I was now laying back against the corner of the couch with Demi half on top of me, her head on my chest, fast asleep. Demi had cried a few times during the movie, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the movie or she was thinking about Joe. I just held her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. I wanted to take all her pain away, but I couldn't. I could only be there for her and make sure no one ever hurt her again.

I lay there for a while after the movie was over, trying not to move. I wanted to cherish this time being so close to her and I didn't want to wake her up after the rough night she'd had. I was broken from my thoughts as my mom walked into the room. She stopped when she saw us and raised her eyebrow at me. "She broke up with Joe," I whispered. She gave me a concerned look before gazing at Demi with a sympathetic expression on her face, "Is she okay?" "No, but she will be," I replied quietly as I wrapped my arms protectively around Demi. My mother smiled then she regarded us for a moment. "You two look cute together," she finally said. I smiled and blushed a little. She chuckled in response as she made her way towards the kitchen. Once she was gone, I hugged Demi a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. It felt so right holding her in my arms. I wish Demi could see how good we are together, how good we could be as more than friends. I would take care of her and be there for her, treat her the way she deserved to be treated, and I would never hurt her because if I ever broke her heart, I'd be breaking my own as well. I gently took Demi's left hand into my own right one and lightly caressed the back of it with my thumb. Our hands fit so perfectly together and when we hugged or cuddled close like this, our bodies molded into each other like two halves of a complete whole. I have this feeling inside me that we are meant to be together, but is it just me? Is it only one-sided? Am I destined to only be her friend? For the sake of my heart and all that I know, I hope that one day Demi will open her eyes and realize what we have together is so much more than friendship.

Demi's POV

I've been staring at this problem for five minutes now and I can't figure out what to do with it. I hadn't really been listening when the teacher explained it so I was completely lost. _Solve the following system_. These instructions are so vague! How do they expect us to know how to do this? Ugh. I hate math. I really really hate math. I growled and threw down my pencil in frustration. "Do you need some help," Selena asked. She was sitting beside me on the bed working on her English paper, already having finished her math homework twenty minutes ago. I handed her my textbook and showed her the problem I was having trouble with. "Why do we even have to learn this stuff? I mean, when am I ever going to need this in real life?" I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and quickly dug it out, "ugh, hold on, someone's calling me." I looked at the screen and it wasn't any number I recognized. I debated whether to answer, but decided it could be important so I put the phone to my ear, "Hello?" "Is this Demi Lovato," a deep male voice asked. "Yes…" I responded warily, wondering who this person was because their voice didn't seem familiar, "Who am I speaking with?" The man cleared his throat as he replied, "Miss Lovato, my name is William Grayson. I am an executive with Disney. We would like it if you could come into the office as soon as possible. There is an important matter we need to discuss with you." All the blood drained from my face and I suddenly felt very warm. My hands were clammy and shaking, I could barely hold the phone to my ear. "Okay," I responded weakly, my mouth suddenly dry. They couldn't have found out, could they? I knew that once Disney found out about my pregnancy, I would most likely lose my job. I wasn't ready for that, I wasn't ready to lose everything I had spent my life working for.

I glanced at the clock on Selena's nightstand before responding shakily, "I-I can be there by about 2:00. Does that work for you?" "That is fine. I will be expecting you at 2:00 then, Miss Lovato," Grayson replied in a flat tone before hanging up. "Who was that," Selena asked as soon as I put the phone down, giving me a concerned look. "S-Some exec at Disney. They want me to come in. There's something important they need to talk to me about," I responded as I looked up at her with a nervous and scared expression on my face, biting my lower lip. She stared at me for a minute, the two of us sharing a silent conversation. "They probably just want to talk to you about your tour. It's only a few weeks away, isn't it?" Selena asked as she rubbed my back, trying to reassure me. "Yeah, that's probably it," I responded, hoping that's all it really was, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I forgot to post earlier this week but here is the next chapter! Some drama and things get heated! :) Please review and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Easy to fall, easy to break  
_ _With every move my whole world shakes  
_ _Keep me from falling apart  
_ _Keep me from falling apart_ _  
_

Demi's POV

I was trying so hard to stay calm, but I was freaking out inside. I fidgeted nervously the whole way there. When we finally arrived at the Disney offices, Selena switched the car off and turned to me. I guess she noticed the scared expression on my face because she took my hand into hers, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Whatever happens, I'll be right by your side." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks Sel," I whispered. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away. I took a deep breath then looked at Selena, nodding my head. We exited the car and headed towards the building. With each step I took, I got more nervous. We walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. The woman directed us to take the elevator to the 10th floor and we went up to the receptionist once we exited the elevator. I told them I was here to see William Grayson and that he was expecting me. Selena and I sat on a bench seat and my leg jigged anxiously as we waited. Selena ran her hand up and down my back, trying to calm me.

After about fifteen minutes, a man who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties with graying curly black hair and wearing a dark suit entered the lobby and walked over to us. "Miss Lovato, thank you for coming," he said then he saw Selena standing beside me, "Ah Miss Gomez, how fortunate it is that you are here. I was going to schedule a meeting with you as well. Please join us." Selena caught my gaze and she wrinkled her brow. What did he have to talk to both of us about? Maybe it was possibly a new project we would be working on together, I thought hopefully. We followed Mr. Grayson into a conference room and he gestured for us to take a seat. He sat in a chair on the other side of the table and folded his hands over top of it. We waited silently for him to speak. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, girls… Which one of you is pregnant?" his once genial tone turned cold as he stared at us with a hard gaze. "What?!" Selena exclaimed in shock as I gasped and moved my hand to clutch hers tightly under the table. "Paparazzi caught you two coming out of the _maternity ward_ at Cedars-Sinai the other day," he said with distaste as he took some pictures from a folder and pushed them across the table towards us.

Panic started to spread within me. All I wanted to do was run far away as fast as I could. But I knew I needed to face this. I had to handle this like an adult. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "It's me. I'm pregnant," I said. Mr. Grayson replied, turning to Selena, "Miss Gomez, please leave the room. I need to have a word with Miss Lovato." Selena responded firmly as she squeezed my hand reassuringly, "No, I'm staying right here. Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me too." I looked at her in shock. I knew there was a very real possibility that I was going to get fired and no matter how much I loved Selena for sticking up for me, I couldn't let her give up her career like this. I didn't want her to lose everything she had worked so hard for because of me. I couldn't take that away from her. "Sel, go," I whispered. We locked gazes for a few moments and I could see the worry in her eyes. Though I was scared out of my mind and wanted her to stay more than anything, I nodded my head and she squeezed my hand again before rising from her seat and exiting the room.

Once Selena was gone, I turned back to the man in front of me, trying hard to swallow past the large lump that had formed in my throat. "Miss Lovato, you've put us in quite a tough spot here. You're a very talented artist and actress and you've got a lot of potential. However, due to your… situation, you have violated the Morals clause of your contract. Because a majority of the actors and artists that work for us are minors, we do not allow them to engage in any immoral behavior, including but not limited to, drugs, alcohol and pregnancy. It is bad for the company's image and sets a bad example for our young audience," Grayson explained in a formal tone. Tears welled in my eyes at his words. This was it. I was getting fired. I knew it was coming, but it didn't make the blow hurt any less. I tried to hang onto any shred of hope of keeping my career, gazing at him pleadingly, but there was no compassion in his eyes. "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen," I whispered as I stared down at my hands in my lap. "Be that as it may, you still broke the terms of your contract. I'm sorry, I have no choice but to fire you."

I choked on a sob as I nodded. I was trying so hard to keep it all together when I just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. I know I said before that I didn't really care if my career ended, but I do. Music is my passion and I love performing. I don't want to give it all up. I was broken from my thoughts as Grayson spoke again, "However…" I looked up at him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he might be reconsidering, "even though you have broken your contract, you are still responsible for fulfilling the terms of the agreement." My heart sunk low in my chest. Grayson continued, first looking through his papers before he found the one he was searching for, "By my records here, I see that you still have a small tour with three concert dates coming up and some appearances you will need to make. Once those are completed, your contract will be terminated." I nodded silently, still looking down. After a few seconds, he pushed a paper towards me and placed a pen on top of it, "I need you to sign this." "What is it," I asked as I started to read through it. "It basically says everything I just told you, that you are responsible for fulfilling what is left on your contract and once they are completed, the contract will be terminated. I just need your signature stating that you understand and agree to it." I picked up the pen and hesitated for a second before signing my name on the line.

Grayson collected the papers and put them back in his folder, "I will make copies and send these to you so you have them for your records." "Um, thank you," I responded, not really sure what else there was to say. "We will be in touch. Goodbye, Miss Lovato," was all he said before he strode out of the room. I stood there for a minute, stunned at what had just happened. I was fired. I would no longer work for Disney. My whole career, gone. A rush of emotion surged through me and threatened to burst. It was hard for me to breathe. I had to get out of there. I ran out of the conference room into the lobby, passing Selena who stood up and called after me in concern. I didn't wait for the elevators; I took the stairs two at a time, not even remembering that I was on the tenth floor. By the time I pushed through the front doors of the building, my legs were weak and shaky and I was breathing hard. I felt sick to my stomach. Before I knew it, I was hovering over the bushes puking my guts out.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps and Selena's worried voice, "Demi!? What happened?!" She rushed up beside me, grabbing hold of my arm as I swayed dangerously, dizzy from my pounding head and lack of oxygen. "N-Not here," I choked out, tears streaming down my face. She gently tugged on my arm, "Come on, you need to sit down. Let's get you back to the car." Selena carefully guided me to the SUV and once I got settled in the passenger seat, she ran around the other side and got in the driver's seat. She turned on the car and blasted the air conditioner, positioning the vents to blow on me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to steady my breathing. "Here, drink some water," she said as I felt her push the bottle into my hand. I took slow sips, not wanting to risk throwing up again. After a few minutes, Selena demanded in a soft but firm tone, "Tell me what happened." "T-They fired me," I said as the tears resurfaced, streaming down my cheeks. "What?!" Selena exclaimed in shock, "They can't do that! That's wrongful termination!" "No it's not," I sniffled as I wiped my cheeks with the palms of my hands, "There's a Morals clause in the contract. They don't allow drinking, drug use or pregnancy. I mean, come on, do they really think none of their artists and actors will ever do that kind of stuff? It's ridiculous." "What else did Grayson say," Selena asked as she began to rub my back. "Nothing I didn't expect really. I have to finish out my contract. There's not much left so that's not so bad," I replied. "What do you have to do for them," she inquired, looking at me with concern. "I have the tour and a couple appearances, but that's it," I said and the tears started coming down again. I covered my face with my hands, "I can't believe my career is over."

"I am so sorry," Selena said as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug then after a few seconds, she pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Listen to me Dem. Your career is not over. You are so talented. There isn't another record label out there that wouldn't take you up in a heartbeat. You could do movies or another TV show," Selena suggested then her eyes brightened a little, "Think of this as a new beginning. You don't have to do what Disney says anymore. You can finally record the music you want to. All those songs Disney wouldn't let you put on your albums? The television shows or movies you couldn't do because of them? You can do all that now. There are so many possibilities, Dem." "I don't know," I responded, biting my lip, "I'll think about it." I sighed heavily as I turned to look out the window, a million thoughts racing through my mind. What am I going to do now?

Selena's POV

I was worried about Demi. She has been depressed for the last few days, ever since she got fired. She would just lie in bed all day and cry or stare at the wall with a far away look in her eyes. I tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to help. I could understand that she had just lost a major part of her life and she was upset and worried about her career, but this wasn't right. This wasn't good for her, and the baby especially. I couldn't watch her suffer like this any longer. Today I was determined to get her out of the house. It was bright and sunny and the weather was perfect for a visit to the beach. I packed a basket with all our favorite foods along with towels, sunscreen and everything else we needed. Next was the hard part: getting Demi up.

I walked into our room and made my way over to the bed where Demi was sleeping. I called it 'our room' now because ever since that first night Demi spent in the guest room, she had been sleeping in my bed. I don't know if it was because the mattress was too hard for her or she just needed comfort and familiarity right now, but I didn't care. Having Demi cuddled up next to me was the best feeling in the world and I have to admit that sometimes I would pretend to be asleep and would wrap my arms around her just to have her close to me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and gently brushed back some hair that had fallen in her face. My brow furrowed in concern at the troubled expression on her face. I know she's been under a lot of stress lately with Joe, the baby and her career on her mind. She thinks her career is over, but I don't believe that. Once her contract with Disney is up, she will be free to do anything she wants but I know she is struggling with realizing that and figuring out what she wants to do. Though this is something she needs to do on her own, I want to help her, give her a boost of confidence and a push in the right direction. I have an idea on how to do that, but it will take some planning and I have to talk to some people first so it will have to wait for the time being. Today I just wanted to relax with a fun day at the beach with my best friend in hopes of lifting her spirits a little.

I gently shook Demi's shoulder as I softly called out her name, "Demi, rise and shine sleepyhead, time to get up." Demi groaned as she buried her face further into her pillow, "Mmm, I don't want to. Go away, let me sleep." "It's past ten o'clock and you've been in bed for days," I replied with a frown. "So," she said in a questioning tone with her eyes still closed. "So you need to get out of the house for a while. Come on, let's go to the beach," I responded in an upbeat voice. "I don't want to," she said again in a softer tone, sounding like she was about to fall back asleep. By now I was frustrated and my tone reflected it as I stood up, "Demi, I'm not taking no for an answer. Now get up and get dressed." Demi grumbled something under her breath and it sounded a lot like her previous statement. "Don't make me drag you out of bed. It won't be pretty," I folded my arms over my chest, but then I let them fall to my sides, pleading with her, "It's such a nice day out, Dem. Let's go to the beach. It'll probably be the last time you'll be able to fit into a bikini for a while." I said the last part in a sing-song voice. I grinned. That'll get her. Demi's eyes shot open and she stared at me in shock for a moment before she reached for a pillow and chucked it at me. "I hate you," she said with a pout on her face, her lower lip sticking out. I dodged it and turned, jogging out of the room laughing as I called out, "Breakfast in 20! Mom's making cinnamon waffles!"

As we walked down the beach side by side searching for the perfect spot, Demi spoke up, "I'm sorry I've been so down in the dumps lately. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with." "You've been through a lot these past few weeks, it's understandable. I'm always here for you. If you ever need to talk-" I looked at her as she responded, wrapping her arm around my waist, "I know. Thanks for bringing me here. It is nice out today." I smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "I just want to see you happy again, Demi. I miss seeing you smile." Demi looked at me with watery eyes but with a smile on her face and I gently wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She then wrapped her other arm around me in a tight hug and she rested her head on my shoulder and I brought my arms up around her waist. No words were needed at the moment.

We stood there in silence for a few moments before we released each other and continued on our walk down the beach. We finally set our stuff down a few minutes later. I started setting up the chairs and the umbrella and when I was done, I turned around and my jaw would have dropped to the ground had it been physically possible. Demi had taken off her shirt and shorts to reveal a white bikini that accentuated every curve of her body. My mouth was starting to water and I could not look away. Demi saw me staring at her body and she looked at me with a slightly panicked expression, "Can you tell?" She bent her head down, trying to see if her stomach was showing then looked back up at me with a questioning look on her face. I finally broke out of my trance, responding, "Nah, you're good."

I handed her the sunscreen and she started to rub it on her body. I couldn't risk being caught looking again so I turned around and began taking off my own shirt and shorts, but the image of her body consumed my mind. A couple minutes later, Demi asked, "Will you do my back?" "Only if you'll do me," the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them and I hoped Demi hadn't caught on to the innuendo. It was a good thing I was facing away from her at the moment because I'm sure my face was beet red by now.

"Sure," she responded and I breathed a sigh of relief. After composing myself, I turned and took the bottle of sunscreen from her. I tried to make quick work of putting the sunscreen on her shoulders and back because I didn't trust myself otherwise and the temptation was too great, but I didn't want her to get sunburned either so somehow I reigned myself in and made sure every inch of her was covered. Once I was finished, Demi turned to me. "Thanks," she responded as she took the bottle from me. I turned around and lifted my hair so she could do my back as well.

I closed my eyes as Demi placed her hands on my shoulders. Her touch was feather-light and as her hands traveled down my back, every part of my body tingled and a warm tension filled my abdomen. My knees went weak and it took almost everything within me to keep standing and not moan out loud. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. After a couple minutes, I finally pulled away. "That's good," I replied, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, "I'm gonna go swim for a bit. Do you want to come?" "Maybe later," she replied as she moved one of the chairs out from under the umbrella and settled down on it, "I'm going to relax for a little while." "Okay, but don't stay out in the sun too long. You don't want to over-bake the bun in your oven," I grinned. Demi stuck her tongue out at me as she leaned back and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, "Yes, Mom." I chuckled as I made my way down the sand to the water. Hopefully the water would be a little cold today because I really needed it right now.

After about half an hour or so of being in the water by myself, I quietly walked up to where we had set up camp, hoping Demi had fallen asleep by now. She didn't say anything as I approached so I assumed she had. I stood over her for a minute, grinning devilishly before I wrung my wet hair out over her body. Demi shrieked as she was startled awake by the cold water and she gave me a murderous glare, "Sel! Oh, I'm going to get you so bad for that." She got up from her chair as I started to run away and she chased after me. I had a good lead on her, but I had been tired out from swimming and strong waves today so she eventually caught up to me. She grabbed me around the torso and I screamed as she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, "Demi, put me down!" "Nah-uh, this is payback," she laughed and for a moment I was transfixed by the sound. It had been a while since I had heard that laugh, the one where she was carefree and happy, with no worries plaguing her mind.

I was quickly brought back to earth when she dropped me in the ocean. I rushed to the surface and went after her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down into the water with me. We dunked and splashed each other for a while before we both grew tired and headed up the beach to dry off and pack up our stuff. As I started the car and turned towards home, I heard Demi's voice falter, "Thanks for today, Sel. I really needed it." When I looked over at her, she was fast asleep in the seat beside me with a smile on her face.

Please read and review to let me know what you think! It would be VERY MUCH appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! You guys are going to both love and hate this chapter...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

Chapter 8

Demi's POV

I paced the floor nervously by the window, waiting for Dallas to bring Madison over. Today I plan on telling my little sister I am pregnant. Maddie had been at the Jonas' house when Joe and I had been ordered there to discuss the text we had sent about the engagement, but after my throw up session in the bathroom, Maddie was gone from the living room when I had returned so I assumed my mother and Mrs. Jonas had sent Madison and Frankie upstairs where they would be out of earshot for the conversation that was about to come. I'm sure she was confused about what was going on because I hadn't seen her in a little over two weeks and it was rare that we ever went that long without seeing each other. I wonder how she's going to react to the news. The words from my mother I will never forget ran through my head, " _You're supposed to be a role model to young girls everywhere, but what about your own sister? Is this the kind of example you want to set for Madison?"_ Tears formed in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Would she see me differently now that I am pregnant? Would I be less of a person in her eyes?

I wish Selena was here to comfort me. She had to be on set for Wizards of Waverly Place today so she wasn't home. Though I missed her greatly, I kind of felt bad for needing her so much lately. We have been practically attached at the hip 24/7 since I moved in and I had become so dependent on her. She had her own life to live and she couldn't drop everything because of me. I had to stop relying on her so much and start doing things on my own.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of a car coming up the driveway. I walked to the front door and opened it, seeing Dallas getting out of my black Mercedes. As she approached, she tossed the keys at me. "Thought you might need these," she smiled. I looked at her strangely for a moment, wondering how she had known what I'd been thinking. Dallas gave me a confused expression and I shook my head, "Thanks. I've been meaning to come over and get it." "No problem-" Dallas started to say but she was interrupted by an excited scream, "DEMI!" I turned my head and saw Maddie running towards me at full speed. She tackled me in a bone-crushing hug and buried her face into my torso. Maddie was just tall enough that her head was level with my stomach and I was worried Maddie might be pressing too hard. I tried to loosen her grip gently, "Careful, sweet cheeks." Sweet cheeks was the nickname I gave her when she was little because she'd had the chubbiest cheeks that just made you want to pinch and kiss them all over like your grandmother or long lost relative would do. "Demi, I missed you," Maddie cried into my shirt. My heart broke at hearing my little sister cry. "I missed you too baby girl," I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "When are you coming home," she asked as she looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes.

My throat closed up. How am I going to tell her? I pulled away and dropped to my knees in front of her, brushing some stray hair away from her face. Tears formed in my own eyes as I responded softly, "Maddie, I'm not coming home." More tears fell down Maddie's cheeks and she choked on a sob. "Why," she cried out. "Mom doesn't want me living there anymore," I said. "Why," she asked again, "Did you do something bad?" I bit my lip nervously, "Kinda." "What," Maddie inquired with a confused expression on her face. I swallowed hard. Here we go. "I'm going to have a baby. You're going to have a little niece or nephew in about five months." "Really?" Maddie responded, excitement shining in her eyes as a smile formed on her face while I nodded, "That's so cool! But why does Mom think that is bad?" "Mom thinks I am too young to be having a baby. She doesn't think I'll be a good mom," I said, trying to explain it the best way I could to her. Maddie scrunched her face and shook her head, "That's crazy! You're always taking care of me and playing with me. You'll be a great mom, Demi." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, my voice choked up as I whispered, "Thanks Maddie, that means a lot to me."

After a few minutes, I pulled away and dried my eyes. I then placed my hands on Maddie's arms, "What do you want to do today? Anything you want." Maddie put her finger to her chin and her forehead furrowed in thought for a minute or two then her face lit up, "Can we go to the park then go see a movie? Oh, and ice cream!" I shook my head and smiled. That's what I love about my little sister. She's had so much success at such a young age yet she is still down-to-earth. "Of course we can," I responded. "She needs to be back by three. Mom's got her in a dance class now," Dallas finally spoke up. I looked at her, "You aren't coming with?" "Nah, I have to work. Plus I figured you two would want some alone time together," Dallas smiled, "Could you give me a ride though?" "Sure, let me just get my purse then we can go," I replied, "Will you need a ride home?" "I'll have someone from work drive me." I nodded and once I retrieved my purse from inside the house we all got into my car.

As I drove, Dallas asked me, "How have you been doing?" I hadn't talked to her for about a week so she wasn't caught up on all that had happened lately. I looked at Madison in the backseat through my rearview mirror and I could hear her blasting her music through her headphones so I knew she couldn't hear us. "Okay, I guess," I sighed and gave her a sideways glance, "Disney fired me." Dallas looked at me incredulously, "What?" "Paparazzi took pictures of Selena and I at the hospital for my doctor's appointment so Disney called us both in. I told them I was the one that was pregnant and they fired me. There's a Morals clause in the contract," I explained to her. Dallas gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed my arm, "I'm so sorry Demi." I shrugged, "It's okay. I'm dealing with it. I would have had to leave at some point, right?" "True," Dallas responded, "What are you going to do now?" I sighed heavily. This was something I had been thinking a lot about lately. "I honestly don't know, Dal," I said, "I have to finish out my contract, but after that I have no record deal, no acting parts. Sel says that despite being fired, this is a great opportunity. I can do stuff that Disney wouldn't let me do, but who would take on a pregnant teenager? I just think right now it would be best to focus on the baby. Maybe once the baby is born and we get settled, I'll start writing again and I'll look for a new record label." "You do what you think is best," Dallas replied then asked, "How is the baby doing? You said you had a doctor's appointment?" "Yeah, the doctor did an ultrasound and she says everything looks good. I'm about 15 weeks now." "That's great! Do you have pictures," Dallas inquired excitedly and when I nodded, she bounced in her seat, "Let me see! Let me see!" I pulled into a parking spot and dug through my purse, pulling out one of the copies of the ultrasound photo. "Aww," Dallas cooed, "It's so little!" After a minute or two of staring at it, she handed it back to me as she glanced at her watch, "Yikes! I need to get in there. Thanks for driving me. Take good care of my little niece or nephew in there," Dallas gently patted my abdomen and smiled. I smiled in return, "I will. See you later."

Just after I had dropped off my sister at home, I received a call from an angry William Grayson. Apparently news had gotten out that I'd been fired and he was accusing me of speaking to the press. I told him adamantly more than once that I hadn't said anything, but he still wanted me to do damage control and make sure everybody knew there was no bad blood between me and Disney. I was mad that they were forcing me to lie about the situation, but I knew they were just trying to save face and it would be hypocritical of me to refuse when I was hiding my own secret from the world.

That afternoon, with some help from my publicist, my statement was up on my website and social media: _My contract with Disney ends when I turn 18, which is in a couple months, so I met with execs at Disney to discuss final procedures and things of that nature for when the time comes that my contract will be terminated. I have been with Disney for almost 10 years now and I am so thankful to have had my start with such an amazing organization and powerhouse of talent. I have been able grow and become a better artist and actress and I learned a lot of things about the industry that I probably wouldn't have had the chance to otherwise. I will forever be grateful for what Disney has done for me, but I feel it is time to move on and start the next chapter of my life._

To my surprise, Disney provided their own statement: _Demi is such an amazing person and an extremely talented artist. She has been an asset to our organization and we are sad to see her leaving us, but we wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors._

I scoffed in anger when I read it. If I was such an asset, then why were they firing me? But whatever, I was trying to move on from it. There was nothing I could do to change their minds. Right now I just needed to focus on rehearsals for the tour.

Selena's POV

Demi and I haven't seen much of each other for the last few days. I had been busy on the set of Wizards and Demi had started rehearsals for her upcoming tour. Her first concert was in a little over a week. Demi's mood had brightened considerably since her visit with her sisters and I was glad she seemed to be coming out of her depression. I had a short day on set today so Demi and I had agreed to go get lunch together. I was driving home now to pick her up. When I arrived, I unlocked the door and walked into the house, heading towards the living room because I could hear the television was on. When I entered the living room, I found Demi on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap and a spoon in her mouth. "Hey Dem," I greeted her with a confused look on my face, "I thought we were going out to lunch?" "That was the plan," she responded around a mouthful of ice cream with a disgruntled expression. "Well then go get changed," I replied. "I can't," Demi deadpanned as she looked down, staring into the ice cream as she moved her spoon around. I began to worry at Demi's sad demeanor. "Why," I asked concernedly. "My pants don't fit," she grumbled with a pout on her face as she stuck a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. I was struggling hard not to laugh because I knew it would upset Demi even more.

I looked at her again and finally noticed that her pants were unbuttoned and the zipper was only halfway up. Excitement and fear bubbled within me. If her pants were starting to get tight, that meant she'd be showing soon, but that also meant that Demi wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer and she'd eventually have to announce it. Not everyone was going to be supportive; it was foolish to think that everyone would be. There was always going to be at least one person who would be disappointed and angry and that was what had me afraid, afraid of what could happen. Despite my thoughts, I managed a smile at her, "Well, why don't you go put some sweats on or something and we can hit the mall for some new clothes after lunch?" "I guess," she replied and as she got up to go to our room, I grabbed the ice cream and spoon from her, "I'll take that." I plopped down into a sofa chair and scooped some ice cream into my mouth. I saw the side of her mouth curve up as she turned towards the hallway so she could go change her clothes.

"Does this look okay," I heard Demi ask. Oh my god, this was torture. I was stuck in a small enclosed space with my half naked best friend that I'm in love with standing not even a foot from me. I was shaking. I tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm myself down. I finally turned around and scanned my eyes over her body before bringing them back up to the blouse she had put on. "It looks good," I nodded in approval and stepped forward, adjusting the bottom of the shirt, "You're not showing yet so you can just get some clothes in a bigger size for now. You want something loose but not too baggy because then they'll know something is up." "Right," she responded with a frown. "Here, try this one on," I said as I handed her another blouse. Demi began to take the one she was wearing off and I quickly closed my eyes and turned around before I could see any more. "What about this one," Demi inquired a minute later. I took a few seconds to collect myself before I turned back around to face her. "I like it," I responded as I glanced over her, "is that the last one?" "Yeah," she replied. "Alright. Do you want all of these or only certain ones?" Demi picked out the ones she wanted and handed them to me, "Okay, I'll take these and wait outside for you."

Demi began to take the blouse off and out of the corner of my eye as I started to leave, I saw Demi wince as if in pain. "Demi, are you feeling okay," I asked concernedly. "Yeah," she replied, "I'm just a little sore and achy. I haven't worked out in a while so rehearsals are kind of tough right now." "Don't overwork yourself, Dem," I said with a touch of worry in my voice. "I'm not. It's just a little bit stressful because the tour starts in ten days." "Do you want to go home and rest," I asked. "I'm fine, Sel, really," Demi said with a sigh. I could tell she was getting frustrated with my concern so I backed off, "Okay, you get dressed and then we have to pick out some pants." Demi nodded before pulling her shirt over her head. I left the dressing room and breathed a sigh, relieved to finally be out of there. The close proximity with Demi was getting to be too much. Once Demi was dressed we picked out a few more outfits and paid for them. As we headed out of the store, Demi spoke, "Oh, I also need to get a new bra too. This one's getting kind of tight." When I saw her heading towards Victoria's Secret, I groaned to myself. Oh god. This girl will be the death of me yet.

I take back my earlier statement. _This_ is torture. Demi was trying on bras and basically modeling them in front of me. I don't know how I haven't passed out yet. I was hot and sweaty and I'm sure my cheeks were flushed with red. "Does this one look okay," Demi asked me. I faced her and my eyeballs nearly popped right out of my head. She was wearing a black push-up bra that accentuated _every_ curve and then some. She was nearly spilling out over the top. Great, my mouth was watering now. "Um, you might not want to get such a…" I swallowed, "tight bra, Dem. You don't want everyone staring at your boobs. Plus, you need to get one that will allow you to grow as you get further along. That one's not going to be very comfortable in a few months." "You're right. I'm already going to be stared at enough for this," Demi sighed and looked down as she placed her hands on her abdomen, "I don't need to attract any more attention." "Don't worry about them, Dem. It's not worth stressing out over it. There's always going to be someone staring at us wherever we go. It's just something we have to deal with being who we are," I said and she nodded.

I saw the sad expression on her face and immediately went to comfort her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I didn't think about it, it just came naturally to me, but now that I was holding her, I finally remembered Demi's state of undress. I could feel her skin against my hands and her body was pressed into mine. It felt like my skin was burning through my shirt. I hope Demi couldn't feel how hot I was. I pulled away, trying not to reveal how shaky I was. Just from that brief touch I was trembling. I needed to get out of there soon, like now. "I'm getting kind of thirsty. I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything," I asked. "Nah, I'm good," Demi replied. "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," I responded then quickly left the dressing room. I rested against the wall outside, silently breathing a sigh of relief. We got through the rest of the day without another incident, thank god. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. The guard I had so carefully constructed to keep my deepest secret safe was quickly crumbling into pieces and more of it was showing every day. It was only a matter of time before Demi would find out at this rate. That cannot happen. Demi can never know how much I love her.

Demi's POV

Rehearsals are a bitch. We have only two days left to learn the choreography and I wasn't sure we'd be ready in time. It was my fault we were on a time crunch though. With everything going on lately, scheduling rehearsals for the tour was the last thing on my mind. After Selena's comment about my tour being only a few weeks away, it finally hit me that the first concert was fast approaching so I gathered up the dance crew to go over the choreography. My whole body ached from doing the dance routines over and over again so much I'd lost count. I was weak and tired almost to the point of shaking. I finally decided I'd had enough for the day and sent everybody home before heading out myself. I was so exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep for the next 24 hours. When I got home, I didn't even bother with changing into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

I slowly drifted from my slumber, though not willingly. Somebody was calling my name. I could barely open my eyes. It was taking so much effort to make any little movement. "Demi," I heard from behind me and then I felt a hand on my arm, "Demi, wake up." I could barely hear, but I finally registered Selena's voice. "Wha-" I began to say but as I turned over, a sharp pain went down my back and I whimpered. "What's wrong," I heard her ask with concern in her tone. "Back hurts," I whined as I moved one arm behind me and placed it on my lower back. "You overdid it today, didn't you," she inquired as she stepped forward and pushed my hand away, taking over with rubbing the spot. "I'm just a little sore, that's all," I responded hoarsely. "You aren't going to rehearsals tomorrow. You need to rest," Selena said in a firm tone. "I can't cancel rehearsals. We've only got 2 more days and I don't think we're even close to being ready. I'll just take a couple Tylenol and I'll be fine," I said. "You need to rest, Demi. You need to be careful not to overwork yourself-"

By now I was irritated. I know she was concerned about me, but she was starting to sound like a broken record. "I know, okay? I'm trying not to overdo it. It's just we didn't have a lot of time to do rehearsals so we're trying to cram about two weeks' worth of rehearsals into one week and the concert is in two days," I replied with a sigh. She was mad. "I promise I'll take a break after the concert. I'll have about a week off before the next one so I can rest then." "Fine," Selena responded with reluctance in her voice. I could tell she didn't like it. She then asked, "Are you coming down for dinner? Mom says it's ready." "Nah, I'm not that hungry. I just want to sleep right now. I'll eat something later," I replied. "Alright," she replied as she turned around and headed towards the door, "hope you feel better."

Despite Selena's protests, I went to rehearsals yesterday and I was able to fit another session in this morning. Tonight was the first concert and I was excited and nervous and scared along with a million other emotions. Since this would be my last tour for a while and not knowing the fate of my career after Disney, I planned on going all out for my fans. I wanted to give them the best concert experience they'd ever had. There were going to be prize giveaways, I was going to bring fans up on stage and I had scheduled a four hour block of time to sign autographs and take pictures. My fans are so devoted; I want to give them everything I possibly can.

I am a little apprehensive about doing the meet and greet. I had started to show a little and I was worried that one of my fans would notice and reveal it to the world. Though small, there was now a definite bump where my flat stomach had once been. I could still conceal it with loose clothes, but I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. I had planned on announcing my pregnancy once my contract with Disney was over, but I might have to do it sooner than I expected.

I sighed as I ran my hand over my stomach, smoothing down my shirt as I looked at myself in the mirror. Selena walked in a moment later and I asked her, "Am I showing?" "You look fine, Demi," Selena said as she stepped in front of me and plucked at my shirt, ruffling the bottom a bit, "No one's going to notice." She then added, "You're on in ten. Better get out there." "Okay," I responded as I started towards the door, "wish me luck." Selena smiled, "You don't need it. You're going to be amazing." "Thanks Sel," I smiled back at her. "Demi…" Selena started hesitantly. "What," I inquired, glancing back at her. "Take it easy tonight, okay," she requested. "Yeah," I replied as I turned back around, rolling my eyes. Selena has been on my case a lot lately about resting and taking it easy and her overprotectiveness was getting to be a little annoying. I wish she would stop worrying so much. I feel fine. I worked hard during rehearsals, but I don't feel like I overdid anything and I had taken a long nap after rehearsals this morning so I would be well-rested for the concert tonight. I was ready and raring to go. I walked out of the dressing room towards the side of the stage and got all set up with my microphone and earpieces. I started to hear the beginning beats of 'La La Land' so I got into position and a minute later the platform started rising to the surface of the stage.

Two hours later I bounded into the dressing room, still on a euphoric high from my performance. I was totally exhausted but the concert had been a blast and I had come back out for another three songs due to the audience's demands for an encore. Now I just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out, but I have the meet and greet in twenty minutes and I don't want to disappoint my fans so I have to suck it up and get through it. When I entered the dressing room, I saw Selena standing by the window with her back to me. I could tell she was mad by her tense shoulders and crossed arms. "I thought I told you to take it easy," she said in an accusatory tone, still not facing me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, irritation in my voice, "Can we not do this right now?"

Selena's POV

I turned around to respond, ready to yell at her. I was so mad at her. I had watched her perform from the side of the stage and she had definitely pushed herself too hard. I kept telling her she had to take it easy now that she was pregnant, but did she listen to me? No. I was worried something was going to happen to her or the baby. I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to either of them. I looked at her now and I saw her flop back onto the couch and place her arm over her forehead. She was still breathing heavily and sweat covered her body. My concern for her took over and I softened slightly, "You need to cool down. I'll get you a washcloth and some water."

I was running a washcloth under some cool water for Demi when suddenly I heard her cry out my name, "Selena!" I had never heard her sound so scared… I bolted out of the bathroom and rushed to Demi's side. She was hunched over with both arms wrapped around her middle and tears were streaming down her face. "Demi, what happened?!" I asked frantically. "My stomach… it hurts so much, Sel… I think something's wrong…" Demi whispered. Fear and panic coursed through every part of me. Oh god, please don't let this be happening. Every worst scenario started running through my head. I tried to pull myself together. Demi needed me and I had to act fast. "I'm going to get the paramedics, okay? I'll be right back," I said as I ran my hand up and down her back. She nodded, "Hurry." I rushed out of the dressing room to search for security and when I finally found someone, I told them to call for an ambulance without giving too much detail on the reason why. I then informed management of the Staples Center where the concert was being held that we were cancelling the meet and greet due to a medical emergency. I ran back to the dressing room and found Demi lying on the couch, curled up with her arms still around her stomach, sobbing hysterically.

"Demi," I rushed to the couch and sat down beside her, "the pain has gotten worse?" She nodded through her cries then suddenly she was gasping for air, "Sel, I'm going to be sick…" I grabbed a nearby trashcan and got it to her just in time. I was panicking. I feel so scared and helpless. Where are the paramedics? They should have been here by now. It felt like hours had passed but in reality it had only been about ten minutes. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door and I called out to let the paramedics inside. "She says her stomach is hurting really bad and the pain has gotten worse since it first started and she threw up a few minutes ago," I said to the two paramedics who entered the room. They assessed her condition before loading her onto a gurney so they could wheel her out. I grabbed our purses and ran after them, jumping into the back of the ambulance as they loaded her in. I reached out and took Demi's hand into my own, kissing her knuckles softly, "Stay with me, Dem." She was still crying and she was having trouble breathing.

Once the doors closed and we were on our way, I told the paramedic, "She's sixteen, almost seventeen weeks pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, in the dressing room. There were just a lot of people around and she doesn't want anybody to know yet." "Thank you for telling me. I need to get the fetal monitor on her," he replied. I let him do what he needed to do then I asked him a question that had been burning in the back of my mind but had been too scared to voice, "Is she having a miscarriage?" "I don't know. She could be. It could be a lot of things, actually," the paramedic responded as he checked the monitors, "but we won't know anything until we get her to the hospital and run some tests." Rage boiled within me. These were trained paramedics and they couldn't do anything? What use were they then? I was about to give the paramedic a piece of my mind when I felt a light squeeze to my hand and a soft whisper, "Sel…" I looked at her and our eyes locked for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and her hand went limp in mine. "No…No… Demi wake up," I gently patted her face to try and get her to open her eyes, "please wake up." Nothing happened. I looked to the paramedic and he was checking the monitors again. "DO SOMETHING," I screamed at him.

Demi was still unconscious when we arrived at the hospital. I stayed by her side until the doctors and nurses whisked her away behind doors where I wasn't allowed. I stood there for a moment, still in shock over what had transpired over the past hour. I walked over to the waiting room and collapsed into a chair, leaning over as I covered my face with my hands, sobs beginning to take over my body. I had held it together for so long, trying to be strong for Demi, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. All the emotions I had pushed back for the past hour came flooding out. I was so scared Demi was having a miscarriage. The thought that I might never hear our baby's first cry tore my heart apart. I love this baby and I can't imagine not having him or her in my life. Ever since the day of Demi's doctor's visit, when she told me that this was our baby and our conversation in the car afterwards, I had been dreaming of days spent taking care of the baby together and nights snuggled up next to Demi with the baby between us, a family. I hadn't told Demi this, but I think the baby is a girl. In all my dreams, the baby was always a girl and I could just imagine Demi and I being the kind of parents dressing her in pink frilly dresses and putting bows in her hair. My throat choked up. What if we never get to do that? My thoughts then turned to Demi and a whole new flood of tears streamed down my cheeks. I could not get the image of Demi lying passed out on that gurney out of my head. She had been so pale and weak and seeing her so still like that… it struck such fear within me that I had to gasp for air. What if… What if she… I shook my head. Don't even think that, I scolded myself. I couldn't help it though. All I could think about was that if I lost Demi, it would kill me.

It's been hours and I had yet to hear of anything. I couldn't stop crying. Every time I thought I finally had it under control, another worry would surface and I'd start all over again. With no news on Demi's condition, my fears grew every passing minute. After pacing the waiting room for a while, I found myself in the chapel. I don't really pray a lot but I have faith in God and if there ever was a time I needed Him the most, it was now. Demi and the baby's fate rested in His hands. I stood at the front of the chapel for a few moments, staring at a statue of Jesus nailed to the cross surrounded by candles. I wrapped my fingers around the cross that hung around my neck as I knelt down in front of the altar. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, choking on a sob as I tried to get the words out, "P-Please God, please don't take her from me. I can't live without her. Please let Demi and the baby be okay…"

 **A/N -** Sorry I had to leave it like this! Review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long with that cliffhanger from the last one. You're going to hate me after you read this one... *runs and hides*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 9**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Easy to fall, easy to break  
_ _With every move my whole world shakes  
_ _Keep me from falling apart  
_ _Keep me from falling apart_

Selena's POV

I slowly stirred from my slumber, feeling someone shaking me. I was able to crack one eye open, both still sore and puffy from crying. I saw a blurry image of someone in a white coat standing in front of me and when realization came to me, I quickly straightened up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in my neck and back from sleeping in the chair. "Demi? How is she," I asked anxiously. I looked up at the doctor and he gazed at me with a grave expression on his face. All the blood suddenly drained from my cheeks. "No," I whispered, tears coming out full force again. "Miss Gomez, I'm sorry. We weren't able to save Miss Lovato or the baby," he said solemnly. I shook my head, not believing what he had just told me. "No…No…No!" I cried, progressively getting louder. I took off down the hall, pushing open doors, searching for Demi. It couldn't be true. Demi couldn't be dead. I was nearing the end of the hall and there were only a few more rooms left. I pushed open another door and suddenly stopped. There was Demi lying on a hospital bed and a nurse was beside her, pulling a sheet over her head. I collapsed to the floor as gut-wrenching sobs took over my body and a few seconds later, a scream ripped from my throat, "Nooo!"

I bolted upright, screaming as I cried hysterically, "No!" After a few seconds, I finally realized I was still in the waiting room. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my legs. The dream had felt so real… What if I never get to see Demi again? How could I ever live my life without her? A nurse came by a couple minutes later and offered me a soda, but I refused. I couldn't stomach anything at the moment. I rested my forehead back on my knees. Why haven't they told me anything yet? Was it something more serious? More worries ran rampant through my mind and the tears started falling again. After about half an hour, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "Miss Gomez?" I looked up and the doctor who had taken Demi back into the emergency room was in front of me. "Is she okay," I whispered, my throat choked up. I needed to know. It was killing me not knowing. "She is stable at the moment," the doctor responded after checking the chart in his hands. "I need to see her," I stated firmly. I need to get this dream out of my head. I need to see those gorgeous brown eyes and beautiful smile again. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her room," he replied. I nodded as I stood and gathered my things then I followed after him.

As we walked down the hallway, a strong sense of déjà vu came over me and I shivered. This was almost like my dream. I kept having to tell myself that Demi wasn't dead, that she was alive, and I would soon see her with my own eyes. We stopped in front of a door and the doctor told me, "If you need anything, have the nurses page me." "Thank you," I barely managed to get out. He nodded his head then turned and walked away. I placed my hand on the door, but I didn't go in. I was scared of what I'd find. Standing there in front of Demi's room it finally hit me how fragile life really was and that I shouldn't take it for granted because someday that person may not be there anymore. For all I knew, something worse could have happened today and I could have lost Demi forever. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see her. So I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

Demi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the door creak and I was greeted by the sight of Selena in tears as she poked her head in. "Sel," I croaked out hoarsely. Her eyes widened as she pushed the door open and rushed to my bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders as she cried, burying her face into my neck for a few moments then she began to kiss all over my face, first my forehead then my nose, down to my cheek and when she moved across to kiss my other cheek, her lips grazed mine before landing on the corner of my mouth. I felt a shiver run through me at the contact. It wasn't one of those kinds of shivers that you get when you are scared or when you're cold but rather it was a good kind of shiver. I had never felt anything like it before. It was a strange sensation, one that caused butterflies to flutter wildly in my stomach and a tingling warmth to spread throughout my whole body. "Oh my god, Demi, you're awake! I was so scared… What happened? Are you okay? What did the doctor say? They wouldn't tell me anything. Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright," Selena pulled away slightly and placed her hands on my cheeks, her red and puffy eyes moving rapidly back and forth as she stared into my own with a worried expression on her face. I slowly nodded, unable to utter a word, still dazed by Selena's soft kisses and confused about the feelings they had stirred within me.

"What about the baby," she asked as she carefully placed her hand on my stomach. "The baby's fine," I was finally able to respond as I covered her hand with my own, "the doctor said basically it was all due to stress. The psychological and emotional stress of everything that's been going on in my life lately and physical stress from all the changes in my body as well as all the dancing and running around I did caused the baby distress, which caused the stomach pain." "You overdid it tonight, Dem," Selena shook her head then said softly as she turned her hand over and gripped mine, entwining our fingers, "I don't want you doing any more concerts while you're pregnant." I pulled my hand away from hers, a shocked expression on my face, "I have to finish my concerts, Sel. They're part of my contract. Besides, I only have two more left. I'll be more careful next time. I won't dance and run around so much-" "I don't care if you have a contract, Demi. There won't be a next time," Selena cut me off sternly with a note of finality in her voice. I don't know why, but I felt angry at her words and the tone in which she spoke. Maybe it was the raging hormones, but I suddenly lashed out at her. "It's my decision, Selena. It's my career, my life! I don't need you to make it for me. You're not my mother and it's not like we're dating. You're not some boyfriend who can tell me what to do. Who do you think you are?" I glared at her angrily.

I saw the tears form in her eyes before she lowered her head and she let out a quiet sniffle as she wiped her cheek before looking back up at me. "No, but I am your best friend. I am just looking out for you. Is it really worth the risk?" Her gaze fell on my stomach for a minute and my eyes followed hers then she turned her head away, but I saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. I instantly felt guilty. Selena was the most important person in my life and I had just said such hurtful things to her, like her opinion didn't even matter to me, like _she_ didn't matter to me. She was just trying to take care of me and the baby. I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could get the words out, Selena turned on her heel and quickly left the room. I covered my face with my hands as tears came streaming down my cheeks.

Selena's POV

I had to get out of there before I broke down completely. I felt like I'd just been sucker punched in the chest. We have been friends for ten years. How could she say that to me? Did our friendship not mean as much to her as it did to me? All deeper feelings for her aside, Demi is the best friend I've ever had. We are probably closer than any two purely platonic friends should be, but that's what I love about our friendship. I could go to her for anything, anytime day or night, no matter what. I shook my head. She couldn't have really meant what she said. Maybe it was just her hormones or a mood swing or just her being stubborn. Demi has always been very strong-willed. Maybe I had pushed her too far, but I was only trying to take care of her. Couldn't she see that?

A huge yawn escaped my mouth and I realized just how exhausted I really was. I was emotionally, mentally and physically drained. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened when I saw that it was almost 3 a.m. I decided to go home and get some sleep. I didn't think I could face Demi again tonight and it was way past visiting hours so they probably wouldn't let me see her anyway. With one last look back at Demi's room I left the hospital, my heart heavy with pain and sadness.

As I lay in bed later that night, the day's events replayed in my mind and sudden realization hit me of what I had done. I almost kissed Demi. After that horrible nightmare, I needed to feel her touch, to have some reassurance that she was still here with me, that she was okay. Our lips had touched for the briefest of seconds and sparks had gone off inside me. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was such a wonderful feeling that I couldn't wait to kiss Demi for real, to finally feel her lips against mine. That's what scared me. I had tried so hard to keep my feelings hidden from Demi and here I had so easily revealed myself to her without thinking of the consequences. I had let down my guard, lost control of myself. I couldn't let that happen again.

Demi's POV

Selena has been gone for hours. I wish she would come back so I could apologize to her. I need to repair the damage I had done to our friendship. I need to make things right between us. I couldn't forget the look on Selena's face after I yelled at her. Her expression was one I could only describe as betrayal. The pain in her eyes cut through my heart like a knife and I felt sick to my stomach watching her cry because I was the one who had caused her tears. I didn't really mean what I said. I was just so overwhelmed… I was mad because I felt like she was trying to control my life and I was upset and scared over everything that had happened and I took it out on her.

I heard the creak of the door and I craned my head around, hoping it was Selena, but I was disappointed when I saw a nurse enter the room. I turned back on my side and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to be bothered. The only person I want to see is Selena. Just the thought of her brought tears to my eyes. "How are you feeling, sweetie," the nurse asked as she checked the monitors I was hooked up to, "You doing alright?" I shook my head as I sniffled, "I need Selena. Can you go get her?" The woman gave me a sympathetic smile as she responded, "She's gone, sweetie. She left a couple of hours ago, probably went home to get some rest. That girl cares a lot about you, you know. She's been a mess ever since you got here." She patted my arm, "You best get some rest yourself. You've had a hard day. I'm sure she'll be here in the morning." I nodded my head even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

I have been waiting all day for Selena to show up, but I was losing hope that she was ever going to come. It was getting late and visiting hours would be over soon. I heard the door open and I turned my head, expecting it to be a nurse, but to my surprise it was Selena who walked in. All of my initial excitement at finally seeing Selena disappeared when I saw her puffy red eyes and blank expression. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep either. "Hi," I said gently, my voice too choked up to manage anything louder than a whisper. "Hey," she responded softly, avoiding my gaze. My heart clenched. She couldn't even bring herself to look at me. "The doctor said you can go home, but he wants you on bed rest for a few days," there was a brief pause before she spoke again, "I brought you some clothes." She moved towards the bed as she pulled a bag from her shoulder and placed it on the end of the bed. I stared at her with a pleading expression on my face, silently begging her to look at me. "Sel, I-" I started to apologize, but before I could get anything else out, she cut me off. "You should get dressed," she said in a flat tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, walking towards the window. I bit my lip, fighting back the tears burning in my eyes.

I must have hurt her pretty bad because she's never acted like this before. I watched her for a few moments, noticing her tense shoulders, crossed arms and straight posture. It's like she built up a wall. She's shutting me out completely. Well, not completely. At least she is still talking to me. I stared at her for another minute before I whispered, "I'm sorry." I saw Selena's shoulders drop briefly then they tensed up again. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Get dressed so we can go home," she said in that same flat, emotionless tone without even turning around. I lowered my head as the tears I'd been holding back fell down my cheeks. Selena has never acted so cold towards me like this. My heart hurt thinking I had caused her so much pain. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her I'm sorry for all the things I said to her.

I wiped my cheeks and took a few minutes to compose myself before I slowly moved my legs over the side of the bed and started to get up. As I slid to the floor, I felt a dull ache in my abdomen and I whimpered softly as I wrapped an arm around my waist. Selena whirled around with a look of concern on her face, "What's wrong?" I rubbed a hand over my stomach and took a few deep breaths before I responded, "My stomach is still a little sore. The doctor said it would go away eventually." "Oh," Selena looked at the floor then turned towards the window again, "well, you should get ready. You aren't supposed to be on your feet for very long." I nodded with a sigh before going to the bathroom to change my clothes.

It was silent the whole way back to Selena's house. I mean dead silent; not even the radio was on. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the car on the road. It was never this awkward between us. We always had something to talk about; most of the time you couldn't shut us up, but now we barely spoke a few words to each other. When we got home, Selena helped me out of the car and we headed into the house and to our room. Selena entered first and headed towards the bed, adjusting the pillows and pulling back the sheets, finally speaking as she did so, "The doctor said you're on bed rest for four days. You're not allowed on your feet unless you have to use the bathroom. If you need anything, just let me know." I nodded in response. I don't know how I'm going to last four days in bed. I have always been very active; moving around, always doing something. I have to do this though, not only for myself but for my baby. I don't want this to happen again. I need to slow down. Selena was right; I need to take it easy. At least Selena will be here to keep me company.

Once Selena was done with the bed, I lay down on it and she pulled the covers up to my waist. "Get some sleep," she said before turning and walking towards the door. She's leaving? I don't want to be alone right now. I need her to hold me in her arms and tell me everything is going to be okay, that we are going to get through this, because I don't know how much longer I can take Selena acting like this. I spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, "Selena, will you stay with me?" Her hand was on the doorknob as she replied, "No, Demi."

Selena's POV

It was probably the first time I ever said no to her and actually meant it. "Why," I heard the crack in her voice and I knew she was struggling not to cry. A sigh escaped my mouth before I responded, "Honestly, it's hard for me to be around you right now. I just need to be by myself for a while." I couldn't look at her as I said it. I knew it would hurt her. "Oh," she responded softly and I snuck a glance at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her lips had formed a pout on her face. It was so hard for me to resist that pout. I wanted to drop all pretenses and go to her, hold her in my arms and wipe all her tears away. My resolve was slipping. I needed to get out of there fast. "If you need anything, I'll be around unless I have to go to work on Wizards. If that happens, my mom will be here," I said before I turned the doorknob and left the room.

It took everything within me to walk away from that door. I could hear Demi crying inside and it only caused me to cry too because I had hurt her so badly. It was getting late, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep right now so I went into the living room to lie on the couch for a while. It killed me being away from her and seeing the hurt look on her face, but I needed some space. I had come so close to kissing Demi and revealing my deepest secret to her and if I wasn't careful, Demi would find out about my feelings and I could lose her. However, it wasn't just that. She had hurt me too. It was bad enough that I was in love with someone who would never love me the same way, but to have her question our friendship of ten years, to question my intentions, hurt worse than any pain I'd ever experienced before.

 **A/N -** Things are going to be a little rough for a bit, but I promise everything will be okay with our girls eventually! Review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Despite our girls being at odds, I think you'll like this chapter! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 10**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Better be careful what you say  
_ _With every word I'm blown away  
_ _You're in control of my heart_

Demi's POV

It's been three days and I am bored out of my mind. I had caught up on all my homework and I was sick of watching television. I had tried writing, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Selena. I have barely seen her since we got home. She came in every once in a while to check up on me or bring me food, but other than that, she made herself scarce. I tried not to call on her too much because I was trying to respect her need for space, but it was so hard. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, her laugh, her bubbly personality, even just talking to her. I miss everything about her. This was not the Selena I know and love. I want my Selena back. I had tried multiple times to apologize to her but she wouldn't listen to me, she would just ignore me or leave the room. I don't know how to get through to her.

A huge sigh escaped my lips as I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I had been trying to take a nap but I just couldn't sleep. I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately. Most of it was guilt from hurting Selena, but I think the other part of it was that I had gotten so used to having her next to me every night and when she held me in her arms, I felt safe and loved. I want to feel like that again. Hell, I would do anything just to have her talk to me. I let out another sigh as I turned on my side. I'm feeling a little restless. I wish I could get out of bed, do something. I hate lying in bed doing nothing all day. After a few minutes, I felt some pressure in my lower abdomen and I rolled my eyes. Great, just when I get comfortable, I have to pee. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. After I washed my hands, I started to head back when I heard a noise come from the guest room. Curious, I walked over and peeked inside the crack of the slightly open door before pushing it open further.

I smiled at the sight of Selena lying fast asleep on the bed with a teddy bear in her arms. She looks so adorable. It reminded me of times when we were younger, we would have sleepovers and stay up all night watching movies and eating junk food then we would lie close together in bed and talk in whispers to each other for hours past our bedtime. Inevitably our giggles would get us caught and one of our parents would come in and tell us to go to sleep. I gazed wistfully at the stuffed animal for a few moments before I looked up at Selena. I've felt so alone these past couple days, all by myself with no one to talk to. I stood there for a couple minutes before walking over and carefully getting into the bed. I knew Selena would be mad at me, but I don't care. I just need to be near her.

I snuggled up close to Selena and gently pulled her arm around my waist. I need to feel her comfort again. I miss her hugs and having her arms around me. Her reassuring touch always calmed me and I knew that as long as I had Selena, everything would be okay. That's why it hurt so much to have this animosity between us the last few days. Being away from her and knowing how much I had hurt her was killing me.

I laid there for a while, just listening to the sound of her breathing and the beat of her heart. I was quickly getting sleepy, exhaustion beginning to take over. Suddenly, I felt Selena's arm tighten around me and pull me closer until there was no space left between us. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as our bodies pressed into each other. I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. I stayed still for a minute then I lifted my head to look at Selena. I thought maybe I had woken her up, but she was still fast asleep.

I laid my head back on her shoulder as my mind raced with thoughts. Why am I feeling this way? Selena and I had slept like this a million times before and nothing like this had ever happened. Was it just hormones? I'd read that pregnancy could stir up feelings you've never had before, but that's the thing… I have felt like this before. The first time was at the beginning of my relationship with Joe. We were exploring a newfound level of intimacy that had been absent in our friendship and everything was new and exciting and I thought I had been in love with him. The other time was when… it all came rushing back. Selena crying, her tight embrace, kisses all over my face, her lips brushing against mine… A shiver shot through me at the memory and I gently touched my lips as I remembered the tingling feeling after that brief second of contact.

My head swooned. I had forgotten about the kiss. I had been so consumed with guilt over hurting Selena that I had pushed the events of that night to the back of my mind. I gasped as a thought came to me. Was I in love with Selena? We have been friends for ten years. Why was this happening now? Did my feelings go deeper than friendship? I thought back on all our years together. We were best friends from the start, inseparable from the day we met and it's been that way ever since. We have always been especially close and affectionate, probably more than best friends should be I guess, but that is just how we are with each other. Though, we have been more affectionate than usual lately, more on my part than hers. With everything that has happened over the last few weeks and with Selena being the only person close to me that knows about my situation and what I am going through, I have needed her more than I ever have before.

Selena has been so amazing; she's been my rock through everything. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go. She comforted me when I was sad, worried or feeling down. She even went to the hospital with me and she hates hospitals. Selena is always there for me, no matter what it is. Whenever I need her, she will drop everything to be with me. She has been by my side almost 24/7 these last few weeks, taking care of me. Even when she is mad and upset with me, like she is right now, she still continues to care for me. My chest clenched at the thought. Selena has such a big heart; she is so kind, loving and generous, always giving of herself. There are no limits to her selflessness. When she told me that I didn't have to do this alone, that she would raise the baby with me, there were no words to describe how I felt in that moment. I remember staring into her eyes, feeling so overwhelmed with gratitude, respect and love for my best friend, that she was willing to sacrifice so much for me, I just couldn't speak. I looked up and stared at Selena for a few minutes. Had that been when my feelings changed? Or have they always been there and I am just now realizing them?

Argh, this is so confusing! Do I love Selena? Of course I do, she's my best friend. But do I love her in a romantic way? I don't know. I've always said that I want to be with someone who is my best friend, my everything, someone I trust completely. I've always only seen myself with Joe; I thought he was the one. Gosh, I was so naïve… Could I have been looking at the wrong best friend all along?

Selena is the most important person in my life; I can't see my life without her in it. But could I see myself being with her, in a relationship, with all that it entails? There must be some attraction there if I am feeling like this. I gently pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as I studied her face. After a few moments, I reached up and brushed my fingers against her cheek then I trailed one finger down along her jaw. My hand shook as I reached her mouth. I stared at her lips for a few seconds before I slowly ran my thumb over her bottom lip. What would it be like to kiss her? If it was anything like the spark I had felt when our lips had briefly touched at the hospital, I knew there would be fireworks when we finally kissed for real. Suddenly, I pulled my hand back. What was I doing? Selena isn't into girls and I'm her best friend. She would probably never want to be with me even if she were into girls. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized this. How could I love someone who would never love me back, at least not in the same way?

Selena's POV

I slowly stirred awake but I was still so exhausted I could barely open my eyes. I tried to get up, but I felt a weight upon me, preventing me from moving. I managed to open my eyes just a little bit and I was met with a mess of dark brown hair resting on my shoulder. I smiled at the sight of Demi cuddled up against me. I've missed her so much these past couple days. I am still hurt by what she'd said, but it's been so hard to keep my distance. I was so afraid I was going to lose her that night she had to go to the hospital and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and never let her go. I looked down at Demi and brushed her hair to the side, noticing that she had been crying from the dried tears running down her face. My heart twisted painfully at the sight as I cupped her cheek and gently brushed my thumb across it. I stayed like that, just staring at her for a few long moments, thinking. Why am I doing this? Why am I punishing Demi for something that she didn't really mean, said in the heat of the moment? It was only hurting the both of us. She had apologized many times but I was just too wrapped up in my own pain to forgive her. Tears welled in my eyes as feelings of guilt flooded my mind. She must feel so alone and scared after everything that happened at the hospital. I'm really the only person she has to talk to about this stuff and I've pushed her away, shut her out during a time when she needs me the most. The tears I'd been holding back fell down my cheeks as I pressed my lips to the top of her head, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Demi's POV

I peeked one eye open slightly to see if she was still there. Selena has been staring at me from the doorway of our room for the last fifteen minutes, thinking I was asleep. I've actually been awake for a while, but she looked so adorable watching me sleep I didn't want to let on that I knew what she was doing just yet. She had this expression on her face that I could only describe as complete happiness. She had a soft, relaxed smile and there was a lightness in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. I watched her for a few seconds longer before closing my eyes when I saw her move closer and felt her crawl into the bed beside me.

I waited a minute before I spoke, my eyes still closed, "You know, watching me sleep is a little creepy." I felt her startle at the sound of my voice then she responded, "I love watching you sleep. It's cute when you drool. You kind of remind me of someone." My eyes flew open in shock, "I do not drool!" Selena chuckled as a loud cry drifted from down the hall. "The baby's up," I said as I started to rise from the bed but Selena stopped me. "I'll get her," she replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she got up. I reached out and tugged on her hand, "Hey, come back here, you forgot something." I grinned at the confused look on her face before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "Good morning," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and squeezed it lightly. "Morning," Selena laughed softly as she pecked me on the nose then turned and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Selena returned cradling a baby wrapped up in a blanket. "I think someone wants her mama," Selena responded as she sat on the bed and placed her next to me.

"Hi baby," I smiled as I stared down at her and rested my hand on her tummy. She had a light dusting of dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that I could get lost in for hours. The infant yawned and I responded in a baby voice, "Oh my, that was a big yawn. Are you still tired? Why don't we just lay here and rest for a while; you, me and Mommy?" I looked up at Selena and asked, "Do you have to go to work?" "Nope. I'm right where I want to be," Selena smiled as she scooted over and lay down beside me with the baby snuggled between us. She placed her hand next to mine on the baby's tummy and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. The infant gurgled then stretched out her arms before resting her hands on top of ours. A few seconds later she curled her tiny fingers over each one of our index fingers and closed her eyes. Selena stared at her for a few moments longer before looking up at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I can't believe this is our life," she said quietly, her throat choked up. I smiled back at her, tears of my own falling as I leaned over and softly kissed her, whispering against her lips, "I love you." She returned the sentiment and we settled back on our pillows and watched the gentle rise and fall of our daughter's chest, completely content in the moment, and soon both of us were asleep too.

The sun shining in my face woke me from my nap and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was in Selena's room, not in the guest bedroom where I had originally fallen asleep, and Selena was nowhere to be seen. That's when I realized it had all been a dream; a beautiful, wonderful dream. Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran a hand over the vacant spot in the bed where she always sleeps, remembering the dream. Why can't it be like that? Selena and I looked so happy together, so in love, and our daughter was beautiful. I gasped as it finally sunk in. In the dream I had a daughter. I looked down at my stomach and gently rubbed my hand over it. I've always wanted a girl. I would be happy with a boy too, but I've always had my heart set on my first child being a girl. I wouldn't be able to find out the sex for another few weeks, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I kind of want to be surprised, but knowing the gender would help with getting prepared for the baby's arrival.

Oh my gosh, I'm so excited that I might be having a girl! I want to tell Selena. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the smile slipped from my face. Selena doesn't want to be around me; she's made that pretty clear. I mean, she even went so far as to move me back into her room, while I was asleep, instead of letting me stay with her. I don't know what to do. We've never been at odds for this long before. Though, we have never had a fight this big either. I miss her so much. I want to go back to the way we were. I need her to hold me in her arms. I need her to talk to me. I need to see her smile at me again and not give me that hurt, pained look she's been giving me the past few days. I've apologized so many times. I don't know what else I can do to get through to her how sorry I am for hurting her.

I got up a few minutes later to use the bathroom and get something to drink. I figured Selena would be at work by now and it seemed so petty to ask Mandy to get me something when I could get it myself. I know I have one more day left, but I'm only walking a few feet to the kitchen, not running a marathon. When I walked into the living room to get to the kitchen, I was surprised to see Selena on the couch watching television. She turned at the sound of my footsteps. "Hey, what are you doing up? You still have one more day of bed rest," Selena said. I looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "I didn't want to bother you," I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Selena stood from the couch, "You shouldn't be up on your feet. What do you need?" All my recent thoughts and feelings flooded my mind at her words. Then I remembered the dream and it took almost everything within me to choke back the sob rising up my throat. I want so badly for it to be real, for Selena and I to be together, for the three of us to be a family. But it was only wishful thinking. My heart hurt knowing I would never be able to have it. I would never be able to have her. Tears formed in my eyes as I whispered quietly, "I need you."

"What," Selena asked. I don't think she heard me, which I was kind of grateful for. I can't tell Selena how I feel. She's my best friend, but she's so much more than that. She's everything to me. I can't risk losing her. I broke from my thoughts when I heard Selena say my name. "Can I have some juice," I requested. "Sure, what kind do you want," Selena replied as she walked towards me. "Apple please," I responded, still avoiding her gaze. "Alright, go get back into bed. I'll bring it to you," she said as she placed her hand on my back and rubbed it a few times. I nearly broke out crying. It was the first time she had shown any affection towards me since our fight. I wanted to hug her so bad, but when I turned to face her, she was already gone.

Sighing, I headed back into Selena's room. A few minutes later, she came in and handed me the juice as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of me. "Thanks," I said before taking a few sips then set it on the table next to the bed. "How are you feeling," Selena asked with a concerned expression. "I'm doing okay," I responded, looking down as I fiddled with the strings on my pants, "the pain in my stomach is finally gone." "That's good," she replied then there was silence for a minute. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out so she closed it. She looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind. Finally, she spoke, "I have to leave for work pretty soon. Do you need anything before I go?" "No, I'm okay," I responded. "You need to eat, Dem," she said. "Really, I'm not hungry. I had some crackers a little bit ago," I replied. "Morning sickness," she asked and I nodded. "I hope you feel better," Selena said then she checked her watch and rose from the bed, "I have to get going." "Bye," I mumbled. I heard her walk away, but she stopped when she reached the door, her hand on the wall as she turned to me, "Dem?" I looked up at her and she continued. "When I get back…" she paused for a few seconds, averting her gaze to the floor, "We need to talk." She turned and left the room, leaving me too shocked to speak.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I know you guys will like this chapter! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 11**

Demi's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Selena had said. The phrase replayed in my head over and over for hours. Those four words usually meant nothing good. I was worried what she wanted to talk to me about. My mind immediately went into worst possible scenario mode. With the way she has been acting, she probably wants me to move out and find somewhere else to stay, or even worse, maybe she doesn't want to be friends anymore. Tears welled in my eyes and I choked up at the thought. I need her in my life. She is my best friend, the one person I am closest to, knows all my secrets, knows me better than I do myself sometimes. She's always there for me. I can't imagine my life without her. I may be in love with her, but I need her as a friend more than anything else. I would rather have her as just a friend than lose her altogether.

She can't really want that, could she? How could she throw away a ten year friendship like it was nothing? I shook my head to rid the thought from my mind. She wouldn't do that. Besides, if Selena didn't want to be friends with me, she would have completely shut me out, not talked to me, want nothing to do with me. Sure, she had done that on some level, but she was hurting and I could understand that she needed space and time to recover. She did seem to be coming around though. If she was still mad at me, she probably wouldn't have rubbed my back and she wouldn't have used my nickname 'Dem' earlier. I really do hope she is ready to forgive me. I'm tired of all this fighting and I miss her.

It was getting late and Selena should be home by now. I was kind of hungry too. As if my thoughts had been heard, Mandy entered the room carrying a tray of food. "How are you doing, sweetie," she asked as she set the tray on the bed beside me. "Okay, I guess. I hate having to stay in bed all day. I'm kind of bored. Where's Sel," I inquired. "She passed out on the couch after she got back from filming. She's been exhausted the past couple days because she hasn't been sleeping very well. I hope you two get over this fight soon. I hate seeing both of you so unhappy," Mandy replied with a concerned expression on her face. "She told you, huh," I said as I looked down, avoiding her gaze. "No, but I've noticed some tension between the two of you the past few days so I knew something had happened. Do you want to talk about it," she asked, rubbing my arm as she sat down on the bed. "I…I said some really hurtful things to her that I didn't really mean and I've apologized so many times, but she hasn't forgiven me yet," I responded, not wanting to go into detail of how bad our fight really was. "I'm sorry sweetie," she gazed at me with sympathy in her eyes as she hugged me, "just give her some time. She'll come around. She can't stay mad at you for long. You mean too much to her." "Thanks Mandy," I hugged her back. "If you need anything else, let me know," she patted my back before leaving the room.

After I finished eating, I went into the living room to find Selena still fast asleep. She was stretched out along the length of the couch with her head resting on a throw pillow. I sat down next to her and brushed back some hair that had fallen in her face. I studied her for a few moments. Mandy was right when she said Selena was exhausted. She looked so tired, like she hadn't slept for the past few days. My heart ached at the sight. Between us fighting, her having to work and also take care of me, I'm sure all of it has taken a toll on her. She does so much for me. I mean even now when she is mad at me, she is still there for me, taking care of me, making sure I am comfortable and have everything I need. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, but I don't want to wake her so I took her hand and held it in my own. I gently rubbed my thumb over the back of it for a few moments then I brought her hand up to my cheek. I choked on a sob as I leaned into her touch and tears came pouring down my face. Selena stirred beside me so I quickly removed her hand from my cheek and wiped away my tears before holding her hand again.

Selena's eyes fluttered open and when she saw me crying, she sat up with a look of concern on her face. "Demi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She touched my arm and the tears resurfaced as I shook my head, "No, I'm not okay. I'm sorry I said such hurtful things to you, Sel. You are my best friend and you've done so much for me. You are the most important person in my life and I'm sorry I made you feel like you didn't matter to me." Selena looked down as she picked at a loose thread, "I know you didn't really mean it, but it still hurt." I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "I'm sorry." I felt Selena pull away and I inwardly sighed. She was pushing me away, shutting me out again. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things or done what I did… I just-" she bit her lip and lowered her head so I couldn't see her face. I knew she was holding something back. I squeezed her hand and rubbed my thumb over it, pleading with her, "Sel, please talk to me." It was silent for several minutes before she spoke. "You scared and worried the hell out of me, Dem," she whispered so low I barely heard it, then she finally lifted her head and tears were in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "What if something had happened to you? Do you know how terrified I was in that hospital, not knowing what was going on with you? For all I knew, you could have-" she stopped abruptly, shaking her head as she gripped my hand tighter, "I could have lost you, Demi." She stared at me with those deep brown eyes of hers, "I can't live without you, Demi. I need you in my life." Selena sobbed and covered her face with her hands. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder as I began to rock her from side to side, quieting her with soft whispers. My throat was so tight after hearing her confession, it was impossible to speak.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I slowly pulled back. I gently moved her hands from her face and replaced them with my own, caressing her cheeks. She wrapped her fingers around my wrists and I thought she was going to push me away, but she didn't. She just held them there with her head lowered and I was desperate to see her eyes, but she wouldn't even look at me. I felt a tear fall onto my hand and soon more followed. I slowly lifted her head and when I was finally able to look in her eyes, I nearly wished I hadn't. There was so much hurt and pain reflected in those chocolate brown orbs and I felt a tightness in my chest so intense I almost couldn't breathe. She looked so… broken. I can't believe I did this to her. The feelings of guilt from our fight that night in the hospital rushed to the surface and they only grew stronger knowing that all this could have been prevented if I had just listened to her. That night before the concert, she had told me to take it easy, but I had wanted to put on a good show, especially since it would be one of the last few concerts I would be doing for a while, possibly a long time. I had quickly gotten tired after only a few songs, but I had continued on, dancing and performing, giving it my all. I had pushed myself too hard and look at what happened… How could I have put her through this? I stared into her eyes for a few more moments before I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs then I pecked her cheek before wrapping my arms around her neck, "I'm sorry I scared you. I should have listened to you. I know if the tables had been turned… I don't know if I would be able to… I don't know what I would do without you. I need you in my life too, Sel." Tears were in my eyes again and Selena wrapped her arms loosely around my waist. I could tell she was being careful not to hurt me. "I'm not fragile, you know," I responded. She tightened her hold on me and I melted in her arms, choking on a sob as tears came streaming down my cheeks. It felt so good to be back in her arms again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as I cried into her shoulder, moving one hand to stroke my back.

We held onto each other for several more minutes until I felt Selena yawn and I reluctantly pulled away, "You're exhausted. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep?" She opened her mouth to say something, paused for a second, then closed it and nodded her head before getting up from the couch. She started to head towards her room but stopped and turned at the sound of my footsteps. I walked up beside her and slid my hand into hers. She smiled. My heart soared. There was that beautiful smile I had missed so much. We walked into her room and I pulled back the covers, gesturing for her to get in. When she lay down, I pulled the covers up to her waist and made my way to the other side. Once I was in bed too, Selena scooted over and cuddled up next to me, resting her head on my chest. I smiled as I turned out the light and I began to gently run my fingers through her hair. It always relaxed her when I did that. We lay there in silence for several minutes and I thought she had fallen asleep, but I felt a wetness soak through the material of my shirt. Even though I couldn't see her in the dark, I looked down at her face with concern, "Sel, why are you crying? What's wrong?" I felt her shake her head against my chest. "Nothing. I just missed you," she sniffled as she slid her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I missed you too."

The next morning I was first to wake and the sight of Selena snuggled up against me took my breath away. Her head rested on my chest and her hair was a mess but she looked so beautiful lying there with a small smile curving at the corner of her mouth. I brushed back some hair away from her face and just stared at her for several moments. I wish it could be like this every day. Having Selena cuddled up next to me with her arms around my waist was the best feeling in the world. The only thing that would make this better would be waking Selena up with a good morning kiss… Suddenly I realized I was only centimeters from her lips. I quickly pulled away and sat up, covering my face with my hands, shaking my head as tears formed in my eyes. I almost kissed her again. I can't keep doing this… I was broken from my thoughts by Selena's voice. "Dem, are you okay," she asked groggily. Thankfully I was facing away from her so she couldn't see the tears running down my face. I wiped my cheeks and hoped my voice wouldn't give away that I'd been crying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to pee. You know, baby on the bladder." I got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The tears resurfaced as I rested against the door. This was getting so hard. I love her so much and I just want to show her how I feel, but I can't. How am I ever going to hide it from her? She knows me better than anyone else, she will be able to tell something is going on. I don't know how much longer I can hold this in, keep this from her. If she finds out, it will ruin everything. I can't risk losing Selena. A sob escaped my lips and I rushed to turn on the water to drown out the sound. I braced my hands on the counter to steady myself, my whole body shaking as more came in quick succession.

After some time, I heard a knock on the door and Selena's concerned voice, "Demi, are you okay in there?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes," I responded as I wiped my eyes and turned off the water. I tried to pull myself together, but it was useless. Selena would be able to tell I've been crying from my red, puffy eyes. I took a deep breath and finally opened the door. Selena was standing there and her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of me. "What's wrong," she asked. Seeing Selena's worried expression brought back the memories of her confession last night. The tears came pouring out again as I responded, "I-I'm sorry for all that I've put you through…" Selena wrapped her arms around me and placed one hand on my back. "I'm just glad you are okay," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, too choked up to speak. We stayed in each other's embrace for a few more minutes before Selena pulled away and she gently wiped my cheeks with her thumbs. "I don't have to work today so we can do anything you want," she replied with a small smile. I thought about it for a minute, "Can we go outside and like take a walk or something? I need some fresh air. I feel like I'm getting cabin fever being cooped up in the house these past few days." Selena shook her head," I don't think so. You've got one more day of bed rest, missy." I pouted, "I feel fine. I don't have pain anymore." "I don't care, doctor's orders," she replied, putting her hands on her hips, "You're already pushing it with the walking you did yesterday." I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to budge, "Fine then can we at least go sit out on the patio for a while?" Selena smiled, "That we can do. You go relax and I'll make breakfast." "Okay, thanks," I replied, squeezing her lightly around the waist before heading out to the covered patio.

After we ate, Selena did the dishes while I went into the living room. Despite my insistence that I could help, Selena ordered me to the couch. I gazed aimlessly around the room while I waited for Selena until something caught my eye. There was a bunch of magazines on the coffee table and sitting on top was a US Weekly with a picture of me on the front and the headline "Demi Lovato hospitalized after concert." I gasped as I grabbed it from the pile and stared at it for a few seconds before flipping the pages to the article inside.

 _Demi Lovato was rushed to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center following her concert at the Staples Center in Los Angeles last Friday. There have been no reports on the cause of the medical emergency and calls to Demi's manager have gone unanswered. No word on whether Demi's other two upcoming concert dates in Dallas and New York City will be cancelled or rescheduled. Stay tuned on this developing story._

I breathed a sigh of relief as I set the tabloid back on the coffee table, but a frown formed on my face as I thought of all the disappointed fans that had missed out on the meet and greet. I was startled from my thoughts by Selena's voice, "You saw it, huh?" I nodded as Selena sat on the couch next to me, folding her legs underneath her, "I'll call Phil so we can figure out what to tell the press and he can make a statement." She nodded her head and after a few seconds, she bit her lip and stared at her hands in her lap. "Have you decided what you're going to do about your other concerts," she asked in a low tone. I sighed heavily. This was a touchy subject for both of us and I didn't want to fight again. "I don't know," I mumbled as I lowered my head, "I have to do the concerts. I don't have a choice. They'll sue me if I don't. Plus I don't want to disappoint my fans. I already feel horrible that the meet and greet had to be cancelled." She fiddled with her fingers for a few moments before she spoke, "Look, I don't want you doing these concerts, especially after what happened last time, but I understand that you have to do them because of your contract. So, I've come up with an idea that I think we both can agree with."

I waited for her to continue. "I was thinking you could do an acoustic show. You could modify the stage set up a little bit so the stage extends out into the middle of the audience. It will feel a little more intimate for the fans that way and you wouldn't have to move around so much. You could just sit on a stool or at the piano," she explained. I thought about it for a minute, imagining the current set up of the stage and how we could change it for the upcoming shows at the venues in both Dallas and New York City. It seemed doable. I'd have to get my Creative Director on it right away though so they could build the extension. "That's a great idea! I need to go call Steve so he can get the crew to work on building the extension and I have to call Phil to clear up this whole mess," I gestured to the tabloid on the coffee table with a grimace. I was not looking forward to the dreadful task of having to tell my manager that I am pregnant. I knew I was going to get a royal ass-chewing for not telling him sooner. "I'm here if you need me," she rubbed my arm with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Thanks Sel," I gave her a hug before getting up from the couch and going into Selena's room so I could talk in private. I decided to call Steve first since that was the lesser of two evils before calling Phil. I was right; he was pissed, but he eventually calmed down, relieved that I was okay and we started to discuss what we were going to do. Thirty minutes later, we had come up with a plan and the statement was up on entertainment and gossip sites all over the internet within the hour.

 _The silence has finally been broken regarding Demi Lovato's recent hospitalization. In a statement made today, Lovato's manager said Demi was rushed to the hospital for severe abdominal pain, weakness and dehydration. The diagnosis? She's been working too hard. From releasing an album, interviews, guest spots, her television show and going on tour, Demi Lovato is everywhere it seems. Her manager says that Demi has been working so hard the past couple of years and hasn't really stopped to take a break so Demi decided this was a wakeup call and will be taking some time off. Rest easy though, Lovatics. As they say in showbiz, "The show must go on." Demi will be back in action next week in Dallas and then New York City next month to finish off her tour before taking her sabbatical._

 _Demi herself took to Twitter today, thanking her fans for their support and also announcing that the meet and greet in Los Angeles that was previously cancelled will be rescheduled. We are glad Demi is feeling better and can't wait to see her back on stage next week!_

 _ddlovato: Thx to all my fans for ur support. I love you guys & I'm sry to those who missed out on m&g. It will b rescheduled! C u next week, Dallas!_

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Here's Chapter 12! A bit of a short chapter this time, but I really like this chapter because it has a special moment! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 12**

Demi's POV

The days leading up to the concert in Dallas were glorious. Selena had ordered me to rest, but I didn't care because I had my Selena back. We spent most of our time cuddling on the couch watching movies and taking naps together. Being back in her arms again was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close, all I could think about was how this was the only place I ever wanted to be. Much to my disappointment, Selena had to go in to work a couple times so while she was doing that, I came up with the set list and reworked some of the songs so they could be played on a guitar or the piano.

Both of the meet and greets in Los Angeles and Dallas had gone off without a hitch. I was worried the fans would notice I was pregnant because it seemed like I was getting bigger every day. I would have to tell everyone in the next few weeks, if not sooner. The fans were so sweet. They were so concerned about me after my hospital incident, asking me if I was okay and if I was feeling better. They also brought me flowers, stuffed animals, cards and posters. I was so moved by their generosity and care, it brought me to tears. I felt a hand on my knee and I looked up to see Selena's concerned face, "What are you thinking about?" She must have seen the tears falling down my face so I wiped them away as I responded, "My fans, how amazing they are. I can't believe they did all this." Her gaze moved to a table in the corner of the room where the gifts had been set and nodded before turning her head towards the door after hearing a knock. I called out for them to enter and one of the production assistants poked their head in, "Ten more minutes until we need you on stage, Miss Lovato." I thanked him and stood from the couch to finish getting ready. We were currently in my dressing room at the House of Blues in Dallas waiting to go on. I made sure my makeup wasn't smudged from crying earlier before turning to Selena. "Alrighty, I guess it's show time," I told her. She nodded, but I saw the worry in her eyes before she lowered her head. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, pecking her cheek softly, "I promise I'll be careful." She nodded again before whispering, "Have a good show." I dropped my arms and wrapped my hand around her fingers, tugging gently, "Come out and watch, okay?" She finally looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be out there in a few minutes. Go, it's almost time." I smiled back before heading out of the dressing room. I had something special planned for tonight and I wanted Selena out in the audience instead of watching the show from backstage.

After the opening song, I walked out onto the stage extension with my guitar and sat on the stool that had been placed there. I smiled and waved at the screaming fans before pulling the microphone stand towards me, "Hey guys, how's everybody doing tonight?" More screams erupted from the crowd. "Awesome! Well, I'm feeling a little under the weather tonight so I hope you don't mind if I tone things down a little." "Feel better Demi," one fan close by shouted and more of the same sentiment was voiced. "Thank you," I smiled as I perched my guitar on my knee and got ready to play, "sing along if you know the words, okay?"

I had come out for an additional two encores following my set and this was going to be my final song for the night. "Okay guys, this is the last one for tonight," groans of protest echoed throughout the room, "I wrote this song recently so you guys are the first ones to hear it. This song is about following your dreams and having someone to share them with. Someone who is always there for you, through the good times and bad, no matter what. Someone who makes everything better because they are in your life. For me, that is my best friend and this song is for her. I wouldn't be where I am, I wouldn't be who I am, without her. This one's for you, Sel." I searched the front row as I began to play the beginning notes of "Gift of a Friend" on the piano. It didn't take long to find her. She was dressed in a hoodie to disguise her identity and once our gazes met, my eyes never left hers the entire song.

When I entered my dressing room after the show was over, I saw Selena sitting on the couch trying to dry the tears streaming down her cheeks with a tissue. "Sel, why are you crying," I asked concernedly as I moved towards her. At the sound of my voice, Selena popped up and rushed over to me, engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug as she buried her face into my shoulder. After a few seconds, she sniffled and pulled away but still held onto me, looking up at me with her eyes still full of tears, "Demi, oh my god, that song was amazing and sounded so beautiful on the piano. I love it so much! Thank you for dedicating it to me."

I lifted my hands to her cheeks and gently wiped away her tears before dropping them to take her hands into my own. "Sel, you are so…" I paused, trying to find the right words as I gazed into her eyes, "so special to me. I meant it when I said I wouldn't be where I am without you. You are so amazing and you have always been there for me, especially these last few weeks, and you're helping me raise this baby…" Tears were now falling down my face and I took a deep breath before continuing, "I know I can never repay you for all that you have done… all that you are doing for me. I just want you to know that your friendship means the world to me and I am so grateful to have you in my life so I wrote that song for you as an anniversary gift." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear, "I love you so much, Sel. I don't know what I would do without you." "I love you too," Selena said softly, too choked up to manage anything louder, "I don't know what I would do without you either."

After a few minutes, I pulled away and smiled at her, "C'mon, let's go out to dinner and celebrate. I'm starving!" Selena chuckled as she responded, "Okay, let's get our stuff together then we'll go." Since we were in Dallas, we decided to go to our favorite Mexican restaurant from back when we were kids still living in Texas. We had so many memories of family dinners there and times when it was just the two of us, plus their food was incredible. While we ate, we reminisced about our childhood and the past ten years of our friendship, sharing stories and significant moments together. "I have something else for you," I told her once dessert arrived. Selena tilted her head to the side and stared at me with soft eyes, "Demi, you didn't have to do that. The song was amazing." I pulled a long, rectangular box wrapped in a bow from my purse and handed it to her, "I wanted to. Besides, it's a very special occasion. For 10 years we have been friends, here's to many more. Happy Anniversary, Sel." I raised my glass and she gazed at me with teary eyes for a few moments before gently bumping her glass with mine. She untied the bow and carefully pried the box open, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a simple silver necklace with a heart pendant lined with diamonds. "Turn it over," I smiled. She did as I asked and her breath caught in her throat as the tears fell down her cheeks. Engraved on the back were the words:

 _DL+SG=4 Life  
_ _10 yrs & counting_

She choked on a sob as she whispered, "T-This is too much. I don't have anything to give you. I mean, I got you a present, but it's not ready yet." I shook my head and smiled as I reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, staring into her watery brown eyes, "I don't need anything. You've already given me more than enough." Too moved to say anything, Selena smiled and squeezed my hand in return. We finished our dessert and I paid the bill before we walked towards the entrance. Suddenly I saw a flash from outside. "Crap," I muttered in annoyance, "the paps are here." "Just ignore them," Selena responded as she slipped on her sunglasses. I did the same and lowered my head as I followed her out of the restaurant. I tried to tune out the shouts of photographers as I struggled through the throng of people, hands grabbing at me and flashes going off repeatedly in quick succession. Selena pulled me close to her as we made our way through the crowd, finally breathing a sigh of relief when we entered the car. "God I hate them," I grumbled as I put on my seatbelt, "why can't they just leave us alone?" "Unfortunate hazard of the job," Selena replied with a grimace. We waited a few minutes to calm down then slowly made our way out of the parking lot, trying to dodge the paparazzi.

When I woke from my nap the next day, I found Selena sitting next to me on the edge of the bed, biting her lip nervously with a frown on her face. "Sel, what's the matter," I mumbled groggily as I rubbed my eyes. "There's something you need to see," she said in a low voice and I felt a sense of dread come over me. "What is it," I asked worriedly. Selena picked up something beside her and held it out to me. I gasped and grabbed for the magazine, eyes widening and tears streaming down my cheeks. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Selena and I leaving the restaurant last night and it had been a little windy out so my coat had blown open, revealing a bit of my bump. A red circle surrounded my stomach and the headline read: _Demi Lovato: Pregnant?_ I frantically flipped through the pages to the article and read aloud: _Demi Lovato was spotted having dinner with BFF Selena Gomez following her concert at the House of Blues in Dallas last night. The two dined on Mexican food and spent hours talking and laughing together. At her concert, Demi sang a new song she had written for Selena and it was beautiful! We hope she records that song and releases it soon! This no doubt puts an end to those recurring rumors that the two best friends were feuding. However, what shocked us was that when leaving the restaurant, Lovato was seen sporting a slightly fuller stomach than seen as of late, if you know what we mean. Is Demi Lovato pregnant? If so, is Joe Jonas the father? The two haven't been seen together in months and it has been rumored that they broke up. Could Lovato's pregnancy be the reason? It would also explain why Demi has decided to leave Disney and take a break in the next few months. We're placing Demi Lovato on Bump Watch. Stay tuned for this developing story._

I dropped the magazine and covered my face with my hands, choking on a sob. "E-Everybody's g-going to know now…" I cried as I shook my head. Selena wrapped one arm around me and pulled me into her as she started to rub my back in slow circles, "It's going to be okay. You can't even tell you're pregnant in that picture. It just looks like you had a big meal. Don't worry about it, Dem. It's just the paparazzi looking for a story." I shook my head again, "It's just going to get even worse! More paparazzi following me, people staring at me, trying to see my stomach, hounding me with questions…" I choked on another sob. "You don't have to tell anybody if you're not ready to. Do it in your own time. And I'll be with you every step of the way, okay? Please calm down, all this stress is not good for you and the baby," Selena said as she pressed her lips to my forehead. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her, "Thanks Sel." She rubbed my arm, "C'mon, let's go pop in some _Friends_ and pig out on some ice cream, what do ya say?" I grinned as I looked up at her, "Sounds perfect."

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! You are going to love this chapter! This is the _**big one**_ where their feelings are revealed! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Light on my heart, light on my feet  
_ _Light in your eyes, I can't even speak  
_ _Do you even know how you make me weak_

A few days later, we were finally back home. It felt a little weird calling Selena's house that, even though it had always been a second home to me before I moved in, but it also felt so right. My heart, my home was wherever Selena was. I had accepted my feelings for Selena, but it was so hard and hurt so much to hide my feelings from her. I just wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her, as more than a friend, but I was scared of how she'd react. Selena meant everything to me and I couldn't risk losing her. We were currently on the couch, Selena sitting up while I lay down with my head in her lap, watching a movie. I groaned as I felt the churning of my stomach. Unfortunately, the flight back had stirred up my morning sickness, or should I say all-day sickness, and I had been throwing up off and on since we got in yesterday. "Don't you dare throw up on me," Selena said as she quickly handed me a bowl and a towel. "Don't worry, you're safe. This time," I chuckled as I rose from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. When I was done, I slowly walked back to the living room with my arms wrapped around my middle and a grimace on my face. I hated throwing up. It always made me feel so weak and tired and yucky. Selena saw me and opened her arms wide, "C'mere." I snuggled in next to her and she pulled my legs onto her lap before she started to rub my back and occasionally ran her fingers through my hair.

I was almost asleep from her relaxing ministrations when I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I hoped it wasn't the nausea rearing its ugly head again because I was just too comfortable in Selena's arms. I felt it again a few seconds later, this time a little stronger, and sudden realization hit me as I sat up with wide eyes, "Oh my god!" "What," Selena asked with a look of alarm, startled by my outburst. An excited smile spread across my face, "Oh my gosh, the baby just kicked, Sel! Here, you've got to feel this Selena." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach in the spot where the baby had previously kicked, covering her hand with mine. I felt it again and looked up at Selena, "Did you feel it?" She didn't answer, but by the look of pure wonder and awe on her face, I knew she had. After a minute or so, she finally spoke, tears welled in her eyes, "That's the most amazing thing I have ever felt." I smiled as we stared into each other's eyes. Our faces were so close, our lips were only a few inches away from each other and I could feel her warm breath ghosting over my upper lip. I wanted to kiss her so bad. This was such a special moment and I was so glad I was able to share it with her.

I was only going to peck her on the cheek, but before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and fireworks exploded behind my eyes. Her lips were so soft, so inviting, and they tasted like strawberries. I couldn't get enough. But before I could deepen the contact, Selena broke from the kiss with a horrified look on her face, "What are we doing? What am I doing? Oh my god, did I really just do that?" Tears filled my eyes and my bottom lip quivered as I got off of her and ran to our room, slamming the door behind me. I fell onto the bed and buried my head in a pillow, loud sobs shaking my whole body. Selena doesn't feel the same way about me. I thought there might have been some signs that she wanted more than friendship, but I guess I was wrong. What have I done? Did I just ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me? How will I ever be able to look at her again and not feel this hurt, this pain? I felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces. I know it wasn't long ago that I discovered my feelings for Selena, but once I had, everything seemed to fall into place. I was in love with my best friend, but she didn't feel the same way and it felt even worse being rejected by the one person that meant the most to me.

I was interrupted from my inner monologue when I felt the bed dip beside me. I clutched the pillow tighter as I felt fingers softly brush the hair away from my face a few seconds later. "You kissed me," I heard her whisper. I looked up at her with tears streaming down my cheeks and our gazes locked. Her eyes were moving rapidly back and forth, searching mine for… something. I nodded slowly then buried my head back into the pillow, choking on a sob. "Why did you kiss me," she asked quietly. I tensed at the question. I tried to think of an excuse that would be believable, but I came up with nothing. I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her the truth. I was scared of losing her, but I just couldn't hold this in any longer. I couldn't bear to meet her eyes as I mumbled into the pillow, "I wub ooo." "What," Selena asked, confused. I lifted my head, still avoiding her gaze as I whispered, "I love you." "I love you too, Demi," Selena responded with a big smile. I sat up and turned around, facing away from her, "No, you don't understand! You're more than just a best friend to me, Sel. I don't know how it happened or maybe it's always been there deep down inside, but ever since I found out that I am pregnant, we've been much closer than we used to be. I mean, we share the same bed every night, we're a lot more affectionate with each other and I don't know if it's my hormones or what, but I-I've been having these feelings…"

"What kinds of feelings," Selena asked curiously. "About you," I mumbled, "I mean we've always been close and affectionate with each other, but lately it seems like it has been more than that. We're always together and doing things. It just seems like, I don't know…" I shrugged, not really sure how else to explain what I was feeling, but also not wanting to divulge everything so I wouldn't scare her off. I felt Selena wrap her arms around my waist and rest her head in the crook of my neck. "I feel the same way, Demi," she whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Y-You do," I asked in shock as I turned around in her arms. Tears were in her eyes as she nodded, biting her bottom lip, "I've waited a long time to hear those words from you and have it mean more than friendship. I actually thought I never would, but I hoped and dreamed that it would someday happen." I took a deep breath, exhaling a rush of air at her words. Selena actually likes me, as more than just a friend! I felt lightheaded and giddy. Selena looked down as she fiddled with her hands in her lap, "So… what does this mean for you and me?" I brushed back some hair that had fallen in her face and lifted her chin with my finger until she was looking at me. "This is all so new to me, new to both of us, and I'm scared that this is going to affect our friendship, but I want to give us a chance and see where this thing leads us." I smiled as I grazed my thumb over her cheek, "I want to be with you, Sel."

Selena stared at me for a few moments before she kissed me softly. It was tentative and sweet at first, our lips gently moving against each other's, but then she pressed harder into my lips and when I felt warm tears touch my cheeks, I pulled away with a concerned expression on my face, "Sel, why are you crying?" She shook her head silently, trying to form words. "I-I can't believe this is really happening…" she whispered as she looked up at me, her dark brown eyes intense with emotion, "It's just, I-I've always dreamed of being with you and us having a family and I am just so happy we are finally together because I never thought it would happen." I cupped Selena's cheeks and gently wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "Why did you never tell me," I asked. "Isn't it obvious? You were dating Joe. I didn't think you were into girls and even if you were, I didn't think you'd like me that way. I never thought you'd see me as more than a best friend," she looked down at her hands. I smiled and took her hands into my own, "How long have you felt this way?" Selena squeezed my hands as she looked up at me, "I've always loved you, Demi. I can't pinpoint exactly when my feelings changed… There was no moment of epiphany where I was suddenly like, 'I'm in love with Demi'. My feelings have just grown over the years we have been together."

I tilted my head to the side as tears welled in my eyes, "What happened to telling each other everything, Sel?" She looked back at me with tears of her own, "You're my best friend, Demi. I didn't want to lose you. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" I bit my bottom lip before responding, "I was scared. If I lost you, I would lose so much more than my best friend. I'd lose everything. You are my world, Selena." She stared at me for a few moments before she pressed her lips to mine. I pulled away a few seconds later, a yawn escaping my mouth. "I didn't realize kissing me was so boring," Selena chuckled, "Am I really that bad?" "Sorry, I'm kind of tired," I yawned again. "Why don't you take a nap and rest for a while," Selena said as she rubbed my back. "Will you lay with me," I asked as I turned on my side and scooted up the bed a little more. "Of course," she replied as she lay down next to me and pulled the covers over our bodies. I snuggled up to her and rested my head on her chest. We lay there silently for a little while before Selena spoke, "Go to sleep." "I don't want to," I mumbled tiredly, biting my lip, "I'm scared that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and this all would have been a dream." "It's not a dream," she kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm, "You need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up." "Promise," I asked, looking up at her. "Promise," she replied with a smile. I laid my head back on her chest and fell asleep soon after.

Selena's POV

I stirred awake, feeling pressure against my torso only to have it disappear quickly. It happened again a few seconds later. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, realizing that the baby had been kicking. I stared at her stomach for a few moments, mesmerized. It was such a wonder seeing the baby grow inside Demi and I could not describe how amazing it was to feel the baby moving around. It was reassuring and set my mind at ease knowing the baby was okay because that night two weeks ago in the hospital I had been so scared Demi was going to lose the baby and even more terrified I was going to lose her. I could not live my life without her and now I couldn't see my life without the baby either. Tears welled in my eyes as I placed my hand on her stomach and ran my hand down to just under the swell of her belly, gently stroking it with my thumb. "I am so glad you are okay," I whispered then my voice took on a slightly stern tone, "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" The baby kicked and I smiled as I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen, "Good." I rubbed my hand over her stomach for another minute or so before I said, "You have an amazing mother, you know. She is beautiful and smart and so talented and she loves you so much. I know you're not my baby, but I'm going to raise you as if you were my own. I'm always going to be there for you whenever you need me, no matter what." I leaned over and pressed my lips to her stomach once more, whispering, "I love you and your mother both so much. You're all I've ever wanted."

"Sel…" Demi whispered in a broken voice and I looked up at her, seeing tears rolling down her cheeks. After a few seconds, she finally found her voice, "You may not be related by blood, but you have been there for me since the day I found out and you are raising this baby with me. This is your child, no matter what any DNA test or piece of paper says." She covered my hand with hers on her stomach. She stared into my eyes for a few moments before she captured my lips with hers. "I love you," she said softly. I was so taken with Demi's words that I didn't realize what she had said until a few seconds later, "W-What?" I needed to hear her say it again. Demi looked at me, nervously biting her bottom lip. "I-I love you. I know we say it all the time, but now it means so much more. This may seem a little fast since we just got together, but I'm so in love with you, Sel." Tears pooled in her eyes as she lifted her hand to brush some hair behind my ear, staring into my eyes, "I can't believe we spent all this time hiding our feelings when we could have been together. Granted, I just realized my feelings recently, but I wish I had known how you felt because it might have made me realize my feelings sooner."

I shook my head, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it before I responded, "Yeah, but if we had gotten together earlier, you wouldn't be pregnant right now and we might have never told each other how we felt because I was so scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you." She cupped my cheek and caressed it with her thumb, "You could never lose me." I smiled as tears formed in my eyes, "I know these past couple months have been really hard for you, but all that hurt and pain you had to go through was worth it because now we have each other and our baby and we are going to be a family." Demi's tears fell down her cheeks as she wrapped me in a tight hug, but she surprised me when she rolled on top of me, kissing me passionately. "I love you," she mumbled against my lips. I rubbed her back up and down in long strokes as I returned the kiss, "I love you too." After a few minutes, Demi pulled away and sat up so she was straddling my hips as she looked down at her stomach with a smile and placed her hand there, "The baby's kicking again," I moved my hand next to hers, grinning as I felt the movements. After a minute or so, I looked up at her shyly as I fingered the hem of her shirt, "Can I?" She nodded and I slowly pulled up her shirt until it was at the top of her ribcage just below her breasts. I stared at her stomach in awe as I ran my hands over her skin before I gently pressed a kiss just above her belly button. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her chest for a few moments. She was soft and warm and I couldn't believe she was finally mine. All I ever wanted was right here in my arms and I never wanted to let her go. I placed another kiss at the top of her stomach just as I heard the door open and a shocked, "Oh my god!"

"Mom," I shrieked as I pulled away from Demi while she yanked her shirt down and scrambled off of me. "Selena, outside. NOW," she pointed outside the room in a demanding tone. "Jesus Mom, you nearly gave me and Demi a heart attack," I spoke as I followed her to the living room, my hand on my chest, breathing hard from the scare she had given me. She turned to face me still with a shocked look on her face, "You?! What about me? I walk in and there you are, kissing your best friend and looking like you're about to have sex! How long has this been going on?" Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks, "Mom, I thought you were okay with me, with us?" Mandy sighed, placing her hands on my shoulders, "I am happy that you are together sweetie, believe me, but this all seems like you're moving too fast. She just broke up with Joe only a few weeks ago and she's pregnant. I know you want to be there for her and help her raise the baby. Are you ready for that? I just feel like you are so attached to her and you are getting attached to that baby… I don't want you to get hurt, but I also want to make sure you know what you're getting into. It's a lot of responsibility, especially at your age."

"I know, Mom," I replied, wiping my tears, "but I love her and I love this baby. It's all I've ever dreamed of, being with her and having a family. I know I'm only seventeen and I know it's going to be hard, but I think I am mature and responsible enough to handle this. She's my world, my life, my future. I'd do anything for her." Mom smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're growing up so fast…" she whispered into my hair. After a few minutes, I pulled away, "You aren't going to make her move back into the guest room, are you?" Mandy thought for a minute while I looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please mom, she needs me, and I need her." "What about what I just walked in on," she asked with a raised brow. "That wasn't what it looked like. The baby started kicking today and I was just kissing her stomach after feeling the baby move. We just got together not even a few hours ago. It's too soon for that and I don't think Demi is ready for that either after everything that happened with Joe. Nothing was going to happen, I swear." "Okay, she can stay in your room, but I don't want to see or hear anything. I know how it can get with both teenage AND pregnancy hormones flying around," she smirked at me. "Mom," I blushed furiously in embarrassment. "I love you, my daughter. You better go talk to Demi. I'm sure she's freaking out in there," Mom said as she hugged me one more time before going back into the kitchen.

I walked back to my room and when I opened the door, I saw Demi stuffing clothes into a duffel bag and a suitcase on the bed. Fear coursed through my body. "W-What are you doing," I asked with an alarmed expression on my face. Demi sniffled as she continued to pack her clothes, "It's obvious your mom doesn't want me here anymore. She doesn't approve of us being together. I-I'm going to a hotel tonight then tomorrow I'll find somewhere else to stay." Demi choked on a sob and wiped her eyes. I walked over to her and turned her around so she was facing me then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. "You aren't going anywhere," I whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. "But your mom…" Demi trailed off. "She's known about my feelings for you for a while now. She was just shocked to see us together, especially in that way," I responded, blushing a little, "She thought we were about to have sex." "What," Demi gasped, then bit her lip as she tried to meet my eyes, "Were we?" "It kind of seemed like it was going that way…" I trailed off, remembering how Demi had rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I saw the uncertainty in her expression and took her hands into my own, "but I would never take advantage of you like that. I understand you might not be ready and I'm okay with that. Take your time and when you are ready, just let me know, okay? I want our first time to be special. You deserve that much and more." Demi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her lips softly to mine. "Thank you," she whispered. "Though when it does happen, just remind me to lock the door. Mom said she doesn't want to see or hear anything that's going on in here," I smirked. "Oh god," Demi buried her face in my neck, "I won't be able to look your mother in the eye ever again." I chuckled as I rubbed her back. After a few moments, I pulled away, "Hey, can I ask you something?" "What," she inquired. I took a deep breath before biting my lip nervously as I gazed at her shyly, "Will you go on a date with me?" One of the biggest grins I'd ever seen spread across her face and her eyes sparkled. "Of course I will," she exclaimed as she engulfed me in tight embrace.

"Girls, dinner!" I heard mom call out. "Oh my god, this is going to be so awkward," Demi mumbled as she rested her forehead on my shoulder.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. Without further ado, here is Chapter 14!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 14**

 _This is all so new  
_ _Seems too good to be true  
_ _Could this really be  
_ _A safe place to fall_

Demi's POV

Thankfully, the dinner wasn't too bad. There was definitely some teasing but Mandy and Brian were glad we were finally together. I believe Mandy's exact words were, "You two have been skirting around each other for years. It's about damn time!" My jaw had dropped in shock as well as Selena's. How did she know I had feelings for Selena when I didn't even know myself? I voiced this question and Mandy smiled, "I just knew."

It had been a week since Selena and I got together and honestly, it has been the best week of my life. We didn't act much different than before; the only change was now it included pecks and lingering kisses on the lips. We wanted to take things slow because we didn't want to rush into anything and ruin our relationship or our friendship. I was scared about getting involved with Selena because she is my best friend. What if we broke up? What would that mean for our friendship? I mean, look at what happened with me and Joe. But whenever I look into Selena's eyes, all I see is pure love and adoration and it makes me wonder how I hadn't realized it before. She is so loving and caring and I'm glad she's mine because now I can't imagine my life without her as more than my best friend. I see a future with her and the possibilities seem endless.

"You ready to go?" I'm broken from my thoughts by Selena's voice as she enters the living room with her purse and keys. Today I have my 20 week checkup and I'm a little bit nervous. I want to make sure the baby is okay after what happened at the concert a few weeks ago. They did an ultrasound while I was at the hospital and everything seemed to be fine, but I can't help but worry. I am also nervous and excited because tonight Selena and I are going on our first official date. I don't know what she has planned; I've tried almost everything I could think of to get it out of her, but she wouldn't budge. I just don't know how we're supposed to act when we're out in public now that we're together. We normally don't show any affection in public besides holding hands and innocent kisses on the cheek and puckered lips. I just don't want anybody to find out about us yet. I love Selena with all my heart, but I don't want other peoples' reactions to affect our budding relationship. Not everybody is going to be supportive of our relationship and I know Selena's fans mean a lot to her. Not to mention the paparazzi. I'm sure they'd be all over us once they saw me. Ever since the news broke that I might be pregnant, they wouldn't leave us alone. Everywhere we went, there they were.

"Dem?" she called again, "Are you okay?" I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, "Yeah, let's go." We walked out to the car and Selena opened the passenger door for me, extending her hand to help me up. I smiled at her for the gesture and got situated in the seat with her help. As we drove to the hospital, music played softly in the background and I found myself drifting back to my earlier thoughts as we got closer, biting my bottom lip. I felt Selena slip her hand into my own, entwining our fingers as she lifted our hands and pressed her lips to the back of my hand. "Everything is going to be okay," she replied, squeezing my hand gently, "You've been resting and you don't have any more pain. The doctor last time said the baby looked okay." "I know," I responded with a sigh, "I just don't want it to happen again. Last time I could have…" I bit my lip again, bringing my other hand up to my stomach. "Hey, don't think like that," Selena quickly interrupted me as she pulled into a parking spot and switched the ignition off, turning to face me, "Don't worry okay? I'm going to take care of you, both of you." She leaned over the middle console and pressed her lips to my temple, squeezing my hand once more as I gazed at her with tears in my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered with a grateful smile, cupping her jaw and brushing my thumb across her cheek. I really wanted to kiss her, but we had to be extra careful because paparazzi could be lurking anywhere.

We went into the hospital and took the elevator to the OB/GYN floor then signed in and sat in the chairs to wait. I rested my head on Selena's shoulder and closed my eyes. Now that I was in my second trimester, I seemed to be getting tired more often and it didn't help that I hadn't gotten much sleep, too excited about our date tonight. Ten minutes later, we were called back and I got changed into the gown before Selena helped me onto the table. It wasn't long before we heard a knock at the door and Dr. James entered the room. "Hi Demi, Selena," the doctor smiled as she sat down on her stool, "how are you doing today?" "Great," we both replied at the same time and we shared a smile at each other. "I saw in your records that you were admitted to the ER for stomach pain a few weeks ago. Have you had any symptoms such as cramps or bleeding since then?" "No, no cramps or bleeding, but my breasts have been tender," I responded, remembering they had felt sore when putting on my bra lately. "That's completely normal. They're just getting ready to produce milk so you can feed your baby after it is born. Don't be surprised if you go up a cup or two." Dr. James asked, writing in her chart, "How's the morning sickness?"

I heard a noise from Selena and I gently jabbed her in the ribs with my elbow, knowing what she was thinking about. "Better. It's not as often now but I still get it most mornings," I said, "I'm starting to feel more tired too." "Understandable," Dr. James replied, "let's get your blood pressure and weight. Normally with a healthy pregnancy we don't do an ultrasound every time you come for a checkup, but since you were in the ER a couple weeks ago, I'm going to do an ultrasound today to take a look myself and make sure everything looks good." I nodded as the doctor wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my arm and winced a little when it finally became tight. "Blood pressure's normal, that's good. You were high last time you were here," Dr. James said, "Step on the scale please." Selena helped me down and I got on the scale. The doctor moved the sliders until it was balanced. "Right on track," Dr. James nodded as she wrote the numbers down, "Okay, let's do the ultrasound now."

Selena helped me back up onto the table and I pulled the gown up over my stomach and pushed down my pants to rest just below my hips. "Have you felt the baby kick yet," Dr. James inquired as she squirted the cold gel on my abdomen and began to spread it around with the transducer. "Yeah, the baby started kicking about a week ago. It felt weird at first, like butterflies, but then it became stronger and actually felt like little kicks," I gushed with a big grin. "Amazing, isn't it?" the doctor smiled, "Baby pretty active?" "Yep, sometimes the baby gives me no rest!" I chuckled as I placed my hand on my stomach where it wasn't covered by the gel. "Heartbeat is strong. Limbs and organs are developing normally. Would you like to find out the sex? It's usually around this time that we can start telling what the sex is," Dr. James smiled. I looked up to Selena in question and saw her eyes wet with tears. I moved my hand from my stomach and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She nodded her head and I gave her a smile before turning back to the doctor, "Yes, we would like to find out the sex."

"Okay, let me have a look here…" Dr. James moved the transducer over my abdomen for a few minutes, before she responded, "Hmm, I can't see anything. Let me try something." She began to press on my stomach in different places. "I'm trying to get the baby to move positions so I can hopefully get a look," she explained, and after a few more minutes, she spoke, "This little one is stubborn. I can't get a good angle. We'll try again at your next ultrasound, okay? Everything looks good though. Do you have any other questions or concerns?" I was disappointed that we couldn't find out the sex, but relieved to hear everything was okay. "Should I be worried that I'm not showing very much? I mean, I'm 5 months pregnant, shouldn't I be showing more," I asked. Though I was glad I wasn't showing a lot because that meant I could hide my pregnancy longer, I was concerned that my bump was still kind of small for being about halfway through my pregnancy. "You have nothing to worry about. The baby looks completely healthy. Some women show early or hardly at all. Every pregnancy is different." I nodded in understanding. Selena finally spoke up, "Demi's got a concert in New York in a couple weeks. Can she still fly?"

"I don't see any problem with that. Just remember to stretch and walk around the cabin every hour or so, especially since you're flying cross country, and drink plenty of fluids. Oh, and make sure to bring some barf bags," she chuckled. I laughed too, rolling my eyes, "Oh I know all too well. Turbulence can be a bitch. I was throwing up for days after I got back from Texas." Dr. James wrote some things in her chart before looking back up at me, "I'm going to go grab your ultrasound photos and then we'll get you all checked out, okay?" I nodded and Dr. James left the room. Selena was quiet as she wiped the gel off my stomach and I asked her concernedly, "You okay?" "Yeah," she responded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. My eyebrows furrowed at that. Something was bothering her. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, Dr. James entered the room again so I'd have to talk to her about it later. "Alright Demi, here are the photos. I will see you next month. Just call and schedule an appointment about your 24th week. As always, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me," the doctor said as she handed me the envelope with the photos. "Thank you Dr. James," I smiled as I shook her hand. Once the doctor left the room, I changed back into my shirt and grabbed my purse then walked out of the exam room with Selena following beside me.

We had been home for about half an hour or so and Selena still hadn't said much of anything since we left the hospital. We were sitting on the couch in the living room and there was some sitcom on but I wasn't even paying attention to it. Selena had her head resting on my shoulder with one arm around my back and her other hand on my stomach, occasionally stroking her thumb over it. I rubbed my hand over her arm, "You've been pretty quiet. Want to tell me what's bothering you?" "Nothing is bothering me," she replied with a shrug. "I know you're lying," I said with a soft voice, "Tell me." Selena sighed as she rubbed my abdomen, "I'm just a little bit disappointed. I was so excited when she told us we could find out the sex, but then she couldn't see and…" "We'll find out next time," I kissed her forehead. "I know," she responded as she looked up at me, "Do you really think it's a girl?" I smiled as I recalled the dream I had a few weeks ago. "Mhmm," I replied, "I had a dream while I was on bed rest. It was morning and I had just woken up. The baby started crying and you went to get her. When you placed her beside me, oh my gosh, she was so beautiful Sel. She had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, the tiniest hands and feet…" We both stared at each other with tears in our eyes. She had that same look in her eyes as in the dream and I smiled as I remembered one of the last things she had said to me before I woke up from the dream. That's when I had realized I really was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I know it's too soon for that now, but hopefully someday it will happen. Selena pecked me softly on the lips and smiled, "I think it's a girl too. I would be happy with either, just as long as they are healthy." "Me too," I responded, "I've always imagined my first child being a girl, but I would be happy with a boy too." Selena looked down at my stomach and caressed it as she said, "Whoever you are in there, we love you and can't wait to meet you." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my bump. When she lifted her head, I captured her lips briefly.

"Why don't you take a nap? I don't want you to be tired on our date tonight," Selena suggested. "Only if you'll lay down with me," I grinned. "I will for a little bit, but I still have to do a couple things for tonight. I will pick you up from the guest room at 7 p.m. sharp, okay," Selena inquired. Selena had decided that we would change in different rooms so she could act as if she were picking me up for our date. I thought it was adorable. "What should I wear? How am I supposed to know what to wear if you won't even tell me where we're going," I asked. "Nothing too fancy. Just wear something that is kind of dressy but casual. I'm sure there's something in your closet that will work," Selena responded as she got up from the couch and reached out to help me up, "c'mon, let's go lay down for a while."

It was nearing 7:00 and I was freaking out. I still hadn't found anything to wear and I hadn't even done my hair yet. All my clothes were either too dressy or too casual or they just plain didn't fit anymore. Groaning in frustration as I looked around the mess of clothes all over the room, I went to look in the closet again. I dug all the way in the back until I spotted a dress I hadn't seen before. It was a halter dress with a mixture of red, pink, purple, blue and white with some indiscernible design on it and a black ribbon just underneath the bust that tied around the back. It still had a tag on it so I guessed I had never worn it before, but when I pulled the tag, I saw a note attached:

 _Demi,_

 _Wear this on our first date tonight. I knew you would freak out about what to wear, so I bought you this dress. Don't worry, it'll fit. ;) See you tonight, my love._

 _Xoxo Sel_

I practically gushed with tears at the sweet gesture as I held the note to my chest. I'd had trouble finding stuff to wear lately because of my growing belly and since I was home most of the time, I usually wore t-shirts and sweats or yoga pants. I needed some dressier outfits for when I went out and most of those didn't fit anymore, but now I had this beautiful dress Selena had bought for me… I wanted to find Selena right now and hug her tight, but I knew I would see her soon and I needed to finish getting ready. I put the note on my dresser and took the tag off before slipping the dress on over my head. Selena was right, it was a perfect fit. It hung loosely and would accommodate me as I grew bigger, but I frowned as I noticed that it was showing my bump a little too much for my liking. I didn't want people to know I was pregnant yet and this dress practically put a big "Baby On Board" sign right on me. I didn't have much time to dwell on it because a minute later, I heard a knock on the door. "Crap," I muttered as I rushed over to my vanity to fix my hair while shouting, "Sorry, give me two more minutes!" Since I was short on time I just brushed it out and curled it a bit. I checked how I looked in the mirror one more time before grabbing my purse and went to open the door.

I gasped when I saw Selena standing there in a short-sleeved v-neck black dress that was loose and silky, but hugged her hips and fell just above her knees. Before I could say anything, Selena spoke up, "You look beautiful." I blushed, "Thank you for the dress. I love it." I didn't want to tell her that I was worried about it being too revealing because I didn't want to ruin our date when it hadn't even started yet. "You look amazing too," I added. "Thank you," Selena smiled as she pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind her back and extended them out to me, "These are for you." "Aww, Sel, you didn't have to do that. Let me find a vase so I can put these in water," I replied as I took them from her and went into the bathroom where I knew we had an empty vase. "I like what you've done with the place," Selena said jokingly and I knew there was a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes as I walked back out, "Well, it wouldn't be such a mess if you hadn't put the dress all the way in the back of the closet. I almost didn't find it." Selena chuckled as she held out her arm for me, "Shall we?" I nodded and smiled excitedly as I wrapped my arm around hers.

As we walked down the hallway towards the front door, Selena spoke, "I know you might not be ready to go out in public together yet, so I decided to have a nice, quiet and relaxing date here at home. I hope that's okay." "No, that sounds wonderful," I smiled as we took a detour towards the dining room, which was dimly lit and I saw the table was beautifully decorated with candles and a small bowl of rosebuds along with plates of chicken parmesan, spaghetti, bowls of salad and a basket of breadsticks. "Oh my gosh Sel, did you do all this?" I breathed out a rush of air in surprise. Selena smiled, "I wanted to make a good impression on our first date. No, I did not make the food, just in case you were wondering. I didn't want to give you food poisoning on our first date. I am just responsible for ordering it and setting everything up." I laughed as I sat down in the chair Selena pulled out for me. "This is all so amazing. Thank you," I squeezed her hand gently. "Anything for you," Selena leaned down and pecked my lips before taking her own seat at the table. Selena lifted her glass as she stared at me with sparkling eyes and a soft smile, "To the start of something special."

"Dinner was delicious," I responded as I wiped my mouth with a napkin once we had finished our meal. "Glad you liked it. Let me clear these dishes up then we'll get to the next part of our date," Selena grinned as she stood from the table and started to collect our plates. "I'll help you," I offered as I got up but Selena shook her head. "No, you stay there. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Selena returned and held out her hand, "Will you dance with me?" "I don't know if I can. I am so stuffed I can barely move," I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around my middle. Selena wiggled her fingers and smiled, "C'mon. Just one dance." "Alright," I sighed with a smile and took her hand. She led me to the living room and went to turn on the stereo. A soft song began to play and I recognized it from one of our favorite television shows, a song called "As Long As You're There" from Glee. I smiled as Selena took one of my hands into her own and wrapped her other arm around my waist while I placed my free hand on her shoulder. We started to move as the lyrics came through the speakers.

 _All my life  
I've waited for the right  
moment to let you know  
I don't wanna let you go_

 _But now I realize_  
 _there's just no perfect time_  
 _to confess how I feel_  
 _this much I know is real_

 _So I refuse to_  
 _waste one more second without you_  
 _knowing my heart_

 _Baby, 'cause I don't_  
 _need anything else but your love_  
 _nothing but you means a thing to me_

 _I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
holding me touching me I swear  
all of the rest could just disappear  
and I wouldn't even care  
as long as you're there_

"This song is perfect for us," I responded as I listened to the words. "I know right," Selena smiled at me, "I am so glad we told each other about our feelings because I have never been so happy in my entire life. All of my dreams are coming true and it's all because of you." I pressed my lips softly to hers as I let go of her hand and lifted my arms to wrap them around her neck. I pressed harder into her lips for a few seconds before I slipped my tongue out and licked her bottom lip.

 _Take these words  
don't let them go unheard  
this is me reaching out  
I hope you can hear me now_

 _'Cause baby my heart's at stake_  
 _take it it's yours to break_  
 _I'd rather try and lose_  
 _than keep this love from you_

 _So I refuse to_  
 _waste one more second without you_  
 _knowing my heart_

 _Baby, 'cause I don't_  
 _need anything else but your love_  
 _nothing but you means a thing to me_

 _I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
holding me touching me I swear  
all of the rest could just disappear  
and I wouldn't even care  
as long as you're there_

We had never gone this far before. Normally we just exchanged innocent kisses but this was a whole new territory and I loved exploring it. I bit her lip gently and Selena opened her mouth as she gasped in shock. I took this opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth and curled my fingers in the tiny hairs at the base of her neck. I tentatively touched her tongue with mine and butterflies exploded into a frenzy inside my stomach as Selena moaned into my mouth and pulled me impossibly closer, my bump pressing into her torso.

 _Each day and night_  
 _that I've kept this a secret_  
 _it killed me, it's time_  
 _to share what I feel inside_

 _Baby, 'cause I don't_  
 _need anything else but your love_  
 _nothing but you means a thing to me_

 _I'm incomplete  
When you're not there  
holding me touching me I swear  
all of the rest could just disappear  
and I wouldn't even care  
as long as you're there_

A few minutes later, Selena pulled away. "We need to stop," she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Why," I pouted at the loss of contact. "Please don't pout at me right now," Selena groaned as she wrapped her arms back around my waist and buried her face into my neck. "Oh…" I whispered when I realized what she was talking about and blushed. "Yeah, let's just move on to the next part of our date, okay," Selena asked with a blush of her own. "There's more," I inquired with a grin. "Yep, a date night in is not complete without a movie and snacks." She chuckled as she led me over to the couch. "What movie are we watching," I asked. "Life As We Know It," she smirked before bending down to put the DVD in the player. I chuckled, "Really?" "What? It'll be good training for when this little one comes," Selena replied, settling on the couch and placing her hand on my stomach, rubbing gently. Selena pressed play for the movie and I scooted closer, snuggling into her side as I covered my hand with hers. I lifted my head and kissed her lips softly then rested my head on her chest.

By the time the movie was over, I was nearly asleep. "Tired," Selena asked, kissing my forehead and rubbing my arm while I nodded, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day." We walked into our room and we took turns in the bathroom getting our pajamas on, cleaning our makeup off and brushing our teeth. When Selena slid into bed, I rolled over and cuddled up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I had a really great time tonight, Sel. It was perfect. You are so amazing. I love you." "I love you too," Selena cupped my jaw and kissed me softly before we both snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! P.S. - For the sake of this story, let's pretend Hollywood Records is in no way affiliated with Disney. That is all. Read on!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 15**

Selena's POV

I bit my lip anxiously and bounced my legs as I sat in the lobby of my record label, Hollywood Records. I ran my speech through my head as I waited. After seeing Demi so depressed when Disney fired her, I decided to try to convince my label to sign her. It had taken a couple calls and a few weeks to schedule, but I was finally meeting with them today to discuss the matter. I didn't want Demi with me so as not to get her hopes up, so I was here on my own. "Ms. Gomez, we're ready for you now," the receptionist said. I stood and followed her to the conference room. I gulped when I saw there were four people at the table. Here goes nothing…

I walked in with a mask of confidence and a smile plastered on my face, but inside I was shaking with nervous energy. This meeting just had to go well. Demi's music career was riding on it. "Good afternoon, everyone," I greeted the four executives as I took a seat at the table, "I called this meeting because there is something very important I want to talk to you about." "What is it you would like to discuss, Ms. Gomez," a man who looked to be in his mid to late forties inquired. "In a few months I will be leaving Disney and I want to make some changes regarding my career-" I was interrupted by another executive, "You aren't leaving us, are you?" "No, I'm not leaving Hollywood Records. What I was trying to say is that I'll be 18 in a few months and I am older and more mature than when I first started out in this business. I want to have more control over my music, for one. We'll get into more detail about that later, but there's something else I also want to ask, a favor if you will," I took a deep breath, "I want you to sign Demi Lovato to the label."

I waited a second before I continued, "As you've probably heard, Demi Lovato is leaving Disney as well once her contract is up. She'll be looking for another label soon." "Why should we sign her," one executive asked. I almost scoffed out loud, "Why wouldn't you sign her? Demi is amazingly talented. Her first two albums are certified gold. She has a powerful set of pipes and vocal range. She writes her own songs. That new song, 'Gift of a Friend' she sang at her Dallas concert? She wrote that and the video of it has gone viral. Fans are begging for the song to be recorded and released. She's going to be a free agent soon so you need to get on it now before another record label scoops her up." "Is there any truth to the rumors that she's pregnant," the first executive inquired.

I tried hard to swallow the lump forming in my throat. I hated lying to them but I didn't want to risk losing this opportunity for Demi, plus it was her secret to tell who and when she wanted. "I don't know, that's her business, not mine, and regardless of if she is or not, her music and talent should speak for itself," I replied, "Please consider signing her to the label." "Well, we have a lot to think about and discuss. Is there anything else you would like to talk about," he asked as he folded his hands on top of the table. "Not at the moment. I will schedule another time to discuss some of the changes I would like to make. Please let me know when you have come to a decision regarding signing Demi. Thank you for your time," I responded as I stood and shook each person's hand. Once I was back in my car, I leaned my head against the seat and let out the breath it felt like I had been holding in the whole time I was in that conference room.

When I arrived home, I found Demi watching television in the living room. "Hey," I kissed her cheek from behind before rounding the couch and taking a seat beside her. She captured my lips for a deeper kiss and I let out a small hum, "Mmmm, you've been getting into my pickles again, haven't you?" Demi blushed as she pulled away. "Damn Dem, you keep this up, pickles will be the only thing our baby wants to eat and then what will I do? I'll have to start hiding my stash from both of you," I chuckled. She grinned, but I could see the tiredness in her eyes. I cupped her cheek as I gazed at her concernedly, "You look exhausted. Did you take a nap today?" She shook her head, "I tried, but the baby's been kicking almost non-stop for the past few hours." I rubbed my hand over her stomach before gently poking her belly, "Hey, you in there, you need to settle down and give your mama a break so she can rest. She is taking care of you while you are inside her for nine months and then for the rest of your life once you are here with us, so I'd be nice to her." There was a genuine smile on Demi's face when I looked up at her and she gently pressed her lips to mine. "I love you," she whispered against them. "I love you too," I responded then took her hand, "C'mon, let's go lay down for a while." I helped her up and we walked to our bedroom. I changed into some comfier clothes and slipped into bed beside Demi. I wrapped one arm around her and with the other, I rubbed soft circles over her stomach, occasionally scratching my nails in soothing strokes. Soon, Demi was fast asleep and I was right behind her.

A few days later, I got the call. They were going to sign Demi! I was so excited, I couldn't wait to tell her, but I had something special planned. I was going over everything I wanted to say in my head when I felt hot breath on my ear. "Whatcha doing," Demi asked. I jumped a little then turned to face her and my jaw dropped as shivers of arousal flowed through my body. Demi was standing there in only a towel. I felt the saliva collect in my mouth and finally was able to close my jaw. I swallowed hard as all previous thoughts disappeared, "I uh- well, I wanted to give you your anniversary present, but that's going to have to wait a minute…" I pulled her into a heated kiss for a few moments before I took her hands and stared at her again. The towel was folded just above her breasts and her bump was poking out with just a glimpse of her underwear. "You are so beautiful," I murmured in awe of her. Demi gave me a soft smile then leaned down and captured my lips, sliding her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. We kissed slowly for a few minutes before we both broke for air. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her belly, occasionally placing soft kisses on her bump. After a minute or so, I felt Demi's hands trail down my back and gently squeeze my butt. I nearly lost it. I moaned as I pulled away and pecked her lips, "Okay, you need to go put some clothes on. I can't give you your anniversary present with you dressed like this." Demi pouted but gathered some clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. I took a deep, shuddering breath to try and calm myself down and placed my hands on my face before running them through my hair.

In the last few days, it seemed like Demi had been teasing me purposefully, and it took almost everything within me to pull away from her. Believe me, I want to, I want to so bad, but I want to make our first time together special and I have to admit I'm a little scared. I don't want to hurt her or the baby. They are the most important things in my life and I would never forgive myself if I did something to hurt them.

I was broken from my thoughts as the bed dipped beside me and Demi kissed my cheek. "Can I have my present now," she asked with excitement in her eyes. I nodded as I stood and grabbed my guitar from the corner before returning to my seat, "So, don't think I'm a copycat but I was inspired by your anniversary present and wanted to sing you a song. I wrote this song a few years ago. We've had such a special friendship from the beginning and when I wrote this song, I was just realizing that I was in love with you and hoping someday you would feel the same because I knew you were the only one for me. This was sort of my love letter to you, even though you never knew it was actually for you, so now that we are finally…" I tried hard to hold back the tears welling in my eyes, "finally together, I wanted to sing it to you. You might recognize it." I grinned at her as I began to strum the guitar to 'I Promise You'. I began to sing the song the way I had originally written it, a soft acoustic ballad, rather than the upbeat pop version that had been released on my debut album.

 _I know that my love for you is real  
_ _It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel  
_ _When you walk in the room, when you're near  
_ _I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears_

 _And there's just you and me  
_ _Falling head over feet  
_ _Let's take a chance together_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna make it  
_ _'Cause no one else can make me feel  
_ _The way that you do, I promise you_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna get there  
_ _Today, tomorrow, and forever  
_ _We will stay true, I promise you_

 _They say that we're just too young to know  
_ _But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go  
_ _When it's right it's right, and this is it  
_ _'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss_

 _You make the angels sing  
_ _You give that songbird wings  
_ _You make everything better_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna make it  
_ _'Cause no one else can make me feel  
_ _The way that you do, I promise you_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna get there  
_ _Today, tomorrow, and forever  
_ _We will stay true, I promise you_

 _I'll never let you down  
_ _I'll always hear you out  
_ _There is nothing you cannot confide_

 _You listen when I speak  
_ _You make my knees go weak  
_ _And I just want you by my side_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna make it  
_ _'Cause no one else can make me feel  
_ _The way that you do, I promise you_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _We gonna get there  
_ _Today, tomorrow, forever  
_ _We will stay true, I promise you_

 _We're gonna make it  
_ _I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _I promise you  
_ _I promise you  
_ _I promise you_

When the song was finished, I leaned my guitar against the bed and as I turned to face Demi, she engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you so much," Demi whispered. I felt her tears against my cheek and I cupped her jaw, gently wiping them away with my thumbs. We broke for air a few minutes later and I kissed her forehead before looking back into her eyes, "You ready for your second present now?" "Another one," she shook her head and smiled, "I told you that you've already done so much for me. I don't need any more presents." "Well, lucky you, I like to spoil my best friend," I grinned at her as I went to my nightstand and pulled out a square box about the size of a deck of cards. She grinned in return as she accepted the box and began to unwrap it. When she lifted the lid, Demi gasped at the sight of a silver chain link bracelet with a heart charm that had an inscription, _I promise you._

"I-It's beautiful…" Demi murmured. "This sort of has a double meaning," I said as I touched the charm, "It represents the song I just sang and my love for you, that together we can get through anything, but it also represents our friendship. I promise you, no matter what, I will always be there for you." Tears were pouring down Demi's cheeks again, "God, you are making me cry so much right now. Will you put it on me?" I chuckled softly and nodded, "I know this is supposed to be our friendship anniversary and my presents are more like for a relationship anniversary, but to me it feels like they're one and the same-" Demi burst out laughing and I did too after realizing what I had said, "Oh my god, I totally didn't plan that at all!" "That was so cheesy," Demi giggled.

"Okay, last present," I said after we had calmed down. "Another one," Demi asked then leaned forward and pecked my lips, "you're too good to me." I went to my desk and pulled out a long rectangular box with a bow tied around it. "That better not be more jewelry," Demi warned with a smile. I chuckled, "Nope." Demi untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a dark red pen with black mottling and gold accents. "A pen," Demi questioned as she looked up at me in confusion. "I got it engraved with your name," I told her as I took the box from her and lifted the pen out of its holder to show her and sure enough, _Demi Lovato_ was engraved into the side, "and I know red and black are two of your favorite colors." "It's really nice," Demi replied as she inspected the pen and I had to hold back my snicker at her slightly hesitant response, "Thank you." I couldn't hold it in anymore and finally let out a few chuckles. "What," Demi asked confusedly as she looked up at me.

I shook my head silently as I smiled and took her hands after placing the pen back in its case, "Demi, I saw how upset you were when you were fired from Disney. Seeing you so depressed and… lost, was hard. I know you are still figuring out what's next, but I know your heart is with your music. So, I talked to my label and when you're ready, you have a contract waiting for you." "What," Demi's jaw dropped open in shock. "You are Hollywood Records' newest recording artist! Well, once you sign the contract," I grinned as I held up the pen to her again.

Before I could even blink, I was knocked back onto the bed with the force of Demi's body as she grabbed my face and kissed me hard. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip before diving into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of our tongues mingling and wrapped my arms around her back. By now she was basically straddling me and as we kissed, Demi moved her hands from my face and moved them down, caressing my neck, over my shoulders then back up over to my collarbone before gently palming my breast with one hand. I groaned at the feeling of her touching me like that and the arousal shooting straight to my core.

However, I was quickly brought out of my haze of pleasure when I felt two small kicks against my stomach. "Wait," I said as I pulled back and tried to catch my breath, "we need to stop." Demi whined in protest, "Why?" "I don't want to hurt you or the baby," I whispered as I gently caressed her stomach. Demi gave me a soft smile as she pulled away, "You won't. Pregnant women can have sex up until six weeks before the due date. I want to make love to you, Sel. I'm ready." She was staring at me intently with so much love in her eyes. I swallowed hard at her words. As much as I wanted to do it right here, right now, it wasn't the right time. I stroked her cheek, "I know, me too, but I'm glad we stopped. I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special for the both of us, not some quick thing that happened in the heat of the moment." Demi blushed as she lowered her head, "You're right. Sorry, I'm just… frustrated." "You're horny," I grinned at her with a chuckle. Demi playfully slapped my arm, laughing herself. I pulled her in for a soft kiss.

After a few minutes, Demi rolled off of me and laid beside me while I turned on my side to face her. She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling into me as I began to rub my hand over her stomach in soothing circles, occasionally feeling the baby kick against my palm. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. I swear I'm going to make it up to you somehow," Demi said after a while. "You don't have to make it up to me. All I need is you and our son or daughter," I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "I love you," Demi nuzzled against my neck. "I love you too, both of you," I patted her belly as Demi lifted her head and captured my lips with hers in a soft kiss.

Demi's POV

A few days later, I was busy in the kitchen when I heard the front door close and Selena's sweet voice, "Honey, I'm home!" I chuckled as I called out to her, "In the kitchen!" Seconds later, I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she kissed my cheek from behind, "Mmm, what smells so good?" "Enchiladas," I replied as I set a bowl of salad on the table. "Ooo awesome! I love my mom's enchiladas," Selena exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but these aren't your mom's. They're my grandmother's recipe, but I made them," I said as I turned in her arms and wrapped my own around her neck. "You did," Selena inquired with a surprised expression and a smile on her face. I nodded, "I know I can never repay you, but I wanted to do something special for you after all you've done for me. I figured the least I could do was make you a nice homemade meal after a long day at work." "You're too good to me," Selena pressed her lips lightly to mine then sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away, "but I told you that you don't have to make anything up to me. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Tears brimmed in my eyes as I hugged her, "I love you." "I love you too," Selena responded then after a couple seconds she pulled away, "How long until dinner is ready? I want to hop in the shower before we eat." I checked the timer on the stove before replying, "About thirty more minutes." "Okay, I'll be back down in a bit," Selena pecked my lips one more time before heading off to our room.

As soon as the food was done, I called for Selena. "Where are Mom and Brian," she asked as she walked in drying her hair with a towel. "They're having a date night so I thought we'd have one of our own," I responded as we sat down at the table. "I'm sorry we're having another date here at home, I just-" I was stopped by Selena's hand covering mine, "No, it's okay. I like quiet dates like these. We don't have to worry about paparazzi or anything else, we can just focus on us." I smiled as I squeezed her hand, "Me too." We began to eat and a few seconds later, Selena moaned, "Oh my god! These are amazing!" "Thanks," I blushed at the compliment. "Seriously, I didn't know you could cook this good. I'm going to expect you to cook more often from now on," Selena replied as she ate more of the enchiladas then looked up at me. I chuckled as I took a napkin and wiped some of the sauce that was on the side of her mouth.

"What did you film on set today," I asked a few minutes later. Selena let out a laugh, "We did some scenes where I get stuck in a doll house and I'm wearing this frilly light blue dress with my hair up in pig tails with pink ribbons and I had so much blush on my cheeks. I swear I looked like a clown and there was so much pink! So much pink… David and Jake were cracking up the whole time which made me laugh so we kept having to redo takes because I couldn't keep it under control. That's why it took so long." I laughed along with her, "Oh my god, I hope they took pictures! I would love to see that!" "Oh they got plenty of pictures, alright," Selena grumbled good naturedly before questioning, "What did you do today?"

"I actually got some writing done. After you told me about the contract, I had a burst of inspiration. I'm still in the very beginning stages, just tossing around ideas and lyrics and melodies. Nothing concrete yet," I responded with a shrug. "Demi, that's great! I'm glad you are writing again. I can't wait to hear your new music," Selena smiled in excitement. "Thanks," I replied with a grin. We talked more about each other's day and discussed plans for New York since we would be flying out for the concert in about a week. After we finished dinner, we put the dishes in the washer then I led Selena to the patio doors.

"What are we doing out here," Selena questioned as I pulled her over to the porch swing and sat down. "I thought we could watch the sunset," I blushed as I ducked my head then looked back up at her, "it's cheesy, I know, but it's been a long time since I've had the time to see one. Normally I'm just so busy that I miss little things like this, but now that things have slowed down a lot, I have time to cherish these kinds of moments and just _be._ You know what I mean?" She nodded with a smile as she leaned over and gently pressed her lips to mine. After a few seconds, I deepened the kiss and placed my hand on her cheek. Selena moaned softly as she raised her hand to the back of my head.

We kissed for several more minutes until we both needed air. She had a dazed expression on her face for a few moments then she finally stared back at me with clarity in her eyes. "I just thought of a way you can repay me," Selena grinned. "How," I inquired curiously. "You can repay me in kisses," she smirked. "I can do that," I chuckled as I pulled Selena closer, "How long until my debt will be fully repaid?" "Forever," Selena whispered as she captured my lips in a heated kiss.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 16**

 _I'm a lightweight  
_ _Easy to fall, easy to break  
_ _With every move my whole world shakes  
_ _Keep me from falling apart_

Demi's POV

I let out a frustrated groan as I threw yet another dress onto the already full bed. I was packing for New York and pretty much everything I had wouldn't fit anymore. Over the past few days, my stomach had filled and rounded out a bit more. There was no mistaking I was pregnant now. I knew the inevitable had come. I walked over to the full length mirror and lifted my shirt. I stared at myself in profile as I slid my hand down my torso to my abdomen and rested it just under the swell of my belly, sighing. I saw Selena appear in the doorway of our room through the mirror. "I'm getting fat," I told her with a pout. She smiled as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, placing her hands over mine. "No you're not. You look beautiful," she responded as she kissed my cheek.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I spoke, "I think it's time to tell everyone." "About us," Selena asked as she kissed my shoulder. "No, the baby," I replied, biting my lip worriedly. "Oh," she responded. I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I sighed as I turned to face her, "I'm not ready to tell everyone about us just yet." Tears formed in Selena's eyes as she pulled away from me. "Why? Are you ashamed of me, of us," she questioned with a sniffle and trembling lips. "No, of course not," I said as I took her face into my hands, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She smiled, but it faltered after a few seconds. "Then why don't you want to tell anybody," she choked on a sob.

"I do. It's just- I've been in the news a lot lately with me leaving Disney, the trip to the hospital and people are already starting to notice I'm pregnant because of that article. I have to announce it sooner rather than later because I can't really hide it anymore," I sighed again. "So you want to keep us a secret?" Selena pushed my hands away angrily as more tears rushed down her cheeks. I bit my lip anxiously. I knew this was going to hurt her, but I was just trying to do what was best for both of us. I ducked my head a little as I responded softly, "I just think we should lie low for a while, let the news of my pregnancy die down then we can tell everyone about us." "I can't believe this," Selena exclaimed with wide eyes before her expression morphed into one of pain and she turned away, stomping towards the door.

"Sel… I'm just trying to protect us…" I cried out desperately. I didn't want her to leave. Selena whirled around, "Us? All I've heard is you, you, you. What about me? What about what I think, what I want to do? You're not the only one in this relationship. You're not the only one with their career at stake here." A pang of hurt filled my chest before I felt my heart constrict with fear as it brought up all my insecurities about us. I wasn't good enough for her, I had too much baggage that was about to become heavier in another four months, was Selena really in love with me or was she curious about what it was like to be with another girl? What would happen when we went public with our relationship? Would we lose our careers? All these thoughts and more fought for dominance in my head until I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at her in frustration. "Fine then. If you think it's too much of a risk to your precious career by being with me, then just go," I yelled as I pointed towards the door.

Selena's eyes widened and filled with tears again, "Demi, I-" I crossed my arms over my chest as tears streamed down my own cheeks. "Get out," I shouted. "Demi, please…" she begged, but I turned away, unable to look at her anymore. "Go," I mumbled quietly. I heard her weakly call out my name, but I didn't respond. A few seconds later, I heard the click of the door. I rushed over to the bed and laid down, my whole body shaking with sobs as I cried until no more tears came and I fell into a fitful sleep.

Selena's POV

I ran out of the house sobbing. I didn't even bother getting in my car, I just needed air because it was getting harder to breathe. What had just happened? Why had I said those things? As much as I wanted to tell everyone we were together, I understood that Demi needed time. She was the one who had just realized her feelings for me recently whereas I had known for a long time that I was in love with Demi. Plus with all this attention to her pregnancy and career, I knew she was scared how everything would play out. My heart burned with pain. Did she doubt my love? I had told her countless times that I would do anything for her. Did she not believe me? Was Demi breaking up with me? I shook my head to rid the thoughts. Demi knows how much I love her and I'll tell her every day for the rest of my life that I do. It must have been one of those pregnancy mood swings. It has to be, because I can't even fathom the alternative.

I went to Starbucks to get something to drink then spent the next few hours at a local park to give Demi some time to cool off before heading home just as it was getting dark. I slowly turned the doorknob and entered my room, finding Demi asleep on our bed, streaks of mascara lining her cheeks from her tears, holding my favorite picture to her chest. I carefully sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and gently pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Demi stirred slightly and mumbled, "Sel?" "Yeah, it's me," I responded softly. Demi's eyes flew open as she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around me, "Oh my god, Sel! You came back! I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please don't leave me." She pulled away with a fearful look and more tears in her eyes.

I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into my touch, "Sh…Sh… I would never leave you. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm just a little frustrated. I love you so much and I just want to shout to the world that I finally have the girl of my dreams, but I know you're scared, and I am too, but you need to understand that I would do anything for you. If being with you means giving up my career then I would do it in a heartbeat. You are what is most important to me." Demi sniffled with a small smile, "I would never ask you to do that." "I know," I replied with a smile of my own, "but I just wanted to make sure you know where I stand. I love you Demi. I've never felt like this about another girl or anyone else because it's always been you. You're it for me." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she hugged me again, resting her head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear, "I love you so much, Sel. I've never felt so strongly for someone as I do for you. I don't think I knew what pure love was until you. I didn't know it before but I now believe we were destined to meet and become best friends so it could lead us to where we are now. We're soulmates." A few of my own tears fell at her beautiful speech as I leaned forward and slowly kissed her.

We broke for air a few minutes later. Demi took my hand and entwined our fingers. "The reason I wanted to wait is because this is all very new to both of us. We've only been together a couple weeks. I want to keep it just between us for a while so we can have some privacy and time to grow this relationship. If we tell them about us, they will never leave us alone. I don't want them to tear us apart," she mumbled as she looked down, "We haven't even told them yet and already we are fighting about it." I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand and sighed, "That's partly my fault. My period just started so I was kind of PMSing. Our hormones just got the best of us." "Are you in any pain," Demi asked sympathetically as she placed her free hand on my lower abdomen. "A little bit, but not too bad," I replied as I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too," Demi leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. After a few minutes, Demi pulled away. "You know what we need? This calls for some ice cream and a movie with some cuddle time. Rocky Road okay?" She asked with a smile as she rose from the bed. I nodded with a smirk, "Just as long as mine doesn't come with pickles in it." She chuckled while she walked out of the room and I laid back on the bed, sighing in relief that everything was okay between us.

 _You're in control of my heart_

Demi's POV

I was visibly shaking as I paced in my dressing room. I had finished my set for the night and I could hear the fans screaming for another encore. I had decided that since tonight was my last show, now would be as good a time as any to announce my pregnancy, but I was scared of how my fans would react. My mother's words about being a role model ran through my head on repeat. A few seconds later, I felt Selena place her hands on my shoulders and slide them down my arms to my hands. "Everything is going to be okay," she said softly. I nodded as I sniffed and wiped my eyes of the tears that had formed there, "But my fans… I don't want to disappoint them…"

Selena brushed back some hair from my face and left her hand on my cheek, "If they truly love you, they will support you in any decision you make. When you found out you were pregnant, you could have had an abortion or you could have decided to put the baby up for adoption, but you didn't. You chose to raise the baby on your own, even before I was in the picture. It takes a strong person to be a single parent and raise your child by yourself. You are showing everybody that you can succeed even when you become a parent as a teenager. Yes, your situation is a little different because you are more financially stable than most teenagers, but you are going through what any teenage girl has to deal with in the same situation. They can look up to you and say, 'If Demi can do it, I can get through this too.' You are their hope. Don't worry, you can't please everyone. You just need to live your life the way you want to and I'll be by your side to support you in any way I can."

She squeezed my hands gently and I wrapped her up in a hug afterwards. "You should be a motivational speaker," I laughed tearfully at her heartfelt speech. She chuckled too as she rubbed my back. "I'm right here if you need me," she whispered. I nodded as I pulled away and moved to the mirror to compose myself and fix my makeup. "I love you," I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. "Love you too," she called after me as I headed out.

I wrung my hands nervously as I grabbed my mic from the sound guy and I walked onto the stage, standing front and center as the audience screamed in excitement at the sight of me. "Hey guys, how are y'all doing tonight! I hope you enjoyed the show!" I smiled brightly as the screams got louder before a chorus of "Song! Song! Song!" echoed through the crowd. "Sorry guys, no more songs tonight," there was a collective groan of disappointment, "but I do have an announcement to make." I paused for a minute to take a deep breath before bringing the mic back up, "Recently, there have been some speculation and rumors going around that I am pregnant and I wanted you to hear the truth straight from me instead of some gossip magazine." I paused for a few seconds as the fans held their breath then I uttered the two words, "It's true." The audience gasped in shock as I continued, "I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I know a lot of you are my age and I just wanted to say something. Always make sure you have protection. No one ever thinks it will happen to them. You may think, 'Oh, it's my first time,' or 'It's okay, I'm on the pill,' or you don't want to take time to put one on and risk killing the mood. All it takes is one minute and it can protect you from pregnancy, STDs and infections. Girls in particular, actually this goes for anybody, don't let anyone pressure you into sex. That is not okay. They need to respect your decision and if they don't, it means they don't respect you and you shouldn't be with them anymore. Because what you think of yourself is more important than what anybody else thinks and who knows you better than yourself?" A roar of applause thundered through the arena and I grinned as I stared out at the audience.

After the noise died down, I started to talk again, "As most of you have probably heard by now, I will be taking a break after tonight. These past few years have been amazing with music, TV shows and movies and I've just been running on full speed because I love what I do and I love my fans. Lately though, it's caught up to me. That's part of the reason I had to be taken to the hospital after my concert in Los Angeles a few weeks ago. I hadn't been taking good care of myself. When I was getting ready to go on this tour, I knew it would be my last for a while, so I was determined to give my fans the best concert experience I could. However, I was already under a lot of stress of recently finding out I was pregnant and other things happening in my life. Add to that the physical stress of dance routines and rehearsals, I started cramping and passed out on the way to the hospital…" I looked down as I touched my stomach before gazing back up at the audience, "I could have lost my baby that night and it was the wake-up call I needed to slow things down. So I will be taking some time off for a while, but I promise I will be back soon! I love you guys and thank you for all of your support!" I pressed my hand to my lips and blew a kiss as many in the audience formed a heart on their chest with their fingers. I waved for a minute before I walked off stage and I was immediately greeted with a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," Selena whispered in my ear. "Thanks, Sel," I replied as I hugged her back.

After a few minutes, we separated and headed back to my dressing room. "How are you feeling," she asked concernedly when I groaned as I sank down onto the couch. "My back hurts and my shoulders are sore," I winced as I tried to rub up and down my spine. "Let's go back to the hotel so you can take a warm bath. That'll loosen up your muscles," Selena replied as she grabbed her purse and coat. "That sounds so good right now," I groaned again at the thought as Selena helped me back up and I gathered my things before we both headed out.

Back at the hotel, Selena ran the bath while I searched for a pair of pajamas to wear afterwards. When it was ready, Selena kissed my cheek and left the bathroom, telling me to call if I needed her. The bath was heaven. I could feel the tension seeping away from my body as I soaked in the warm water and breathed in the calming scent of lavender from the bath salt Selena had added. I must have been in there a long time because before I knew it, the water had started to turn cold. I quickly washed my body then got out of the tub and dried off. I put on my pajamas and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper then opened the door to the bedroom. The room was dark except for a lamp on each nightstand and Selena was lying in bed reading a book. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, trying to quell the flare of arousal that sparked at the sight of Selena wearing her glasses. She looked so damn sexy wearing them.

"Finally, I was just about to come in and check to see if you'd drowned," Selena smiled up at me. "It was so relaxing. I really needed it, thank you," I climbed into bed and kissed her lips softly. "Are you still sore," she questioned once she pulled away, running her hand down along my side. "A little, but better than it was," I replied. "How about I give you a massage," she asked and I gulped as a shiver went down my spine.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I am out of pre-written chapters so it is taking me longer to update the story now. Please be patient with me. I love this story and I try to make it the best I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This chapter is an M rating!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** M

 **Lightweight**

 _ **Previously on Lightweight…**_

 _"Finally, I was just about to come in and check to see if you'd drowned," Selena smiled up at me. "It was so relaxing. I really needed it, thank you," I climbed into bed and kissed her lips softly. "Are you still sore," she questioned once she pulled away, running her hand down along my side. "A little, but better than it was," I replied. "How about I give you a massage," she asked and I gulped as a shiver went down my spine._

 **Chapter 17**

 _Drowned in your love  
_ _It's almost all too much  
_ _Handle with care  
_ _Say you'll be there_

Selena's POV

I could see the hesitation in her eyes when I asked her the question. I took her hands into mine and rubbed them with my thumbs, "We don't have to do it if you don't want to or if you're uncomfortable. I just want to make you feel better." Demi bit her lip as she paused for a moment before speaking, "It's just- my body has changed a lot in the last few months-" I shook my head and squeezed her hands to stop her, looking deep into her eyes, "You are beautiful. You are the most gorgeous woman in my eyes and I love that you are carrying our child." I paused to rub my hand over her stomach in circles, "There is nothing more beautiful than this. Though I do want to meet our son or daughter soon, I love this special time with you and taking care of you." Demi had tears in her eyes as she lifted her hands to my cheeks and kissed me firmly on the lips for several seconds, mumbling "I love you" against my mouth. I wrapped one arm around her back with my other hand cradling her head as I pulled her close, wanting her to feel the love I had for her.

After a few minutes, Demi pulled back, "Should I lie down or do you want me to sit up?" I smiled, "Whatever is most comfortable for you." Demi stretched out along the bed on her side and I helped position some pillows under her head, belly and legs for support. I moved to sit next to her head, "Let me know if it's too much or too little pressure and if you feel uncomfortable, we can stop." Demi nodded as I threaded my fingers through her hair and dug into her scalp with the tips, massaging in small circles. "Mmmm, that feels wonderful," Demi moaned in pleasure. I was shocked by the sound, but I quickly recovered without her noticing as I swallowed hard.

I spent a few more minutes on her head before moving down to her neck and shoulders then her back. Demi was letting out moans left and right and I was having trouble keeping it together. When I had suggested a massage, I had only pure intentions of doing just that, but with Demi's constant moaning, I was itching to touch her, to feel her warm skin against my fingers. I was alternating between rubbing out the knots and lightly running the tips of my fingers up and down both sides of her spine when I noticed that the bottom of her shirt had ridden up, exposing some of her back.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should test the waters. I slowly dragged my fingers down and touched her lower back where it was uncovered before going back up, subtly slipping them underneath her shirt. Demi jerked at the skin to skin contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I-" I retracted my hands from her shirt but before I could move away, Demi placed her hand on my arm, "No, it's okay. It felt good. You just surprised me." She stared into my eyes for several seconds before she sat up and turned her back to me, pulling her shirt over her head. She clutched it to her chest as she looked shyly over her shoulder at me and I smiled a how both adorable and sexy she looked like that.

I kissed her cheek and asked her to lie down again. I placed my hands where they had been before on her lower back then gently yet firmly moved up her back, across her shoulders then reversed to her neck then down her back again. Demi let out the loudest moan yet as I did this, "God, you are so good at this. If you ever quit your day job, you could always be a masseuse." I chuckled softly as I leaned over close to her ear, my voice coming out raspier than I had imagined it would be, "No, these hands are only reserved for you." I felt a shiver go down her spine at my words and I grinned at having that effect on her.

I massaged her side for a few minutes before I moved my arm around her and began rubbing her belly in soothing circles, occasionally placing a gentle kiss on her abdomen. Demi turned onto her back so she was facing me and smiled, "I love when you do that." "What," I asked curiously. "When you rub and kiss my stomach," she responded with a look of adoration. "It makes me feel closer to the baby. Like I said before, this is a special time in our lives and I want to be a part of every moment with you. This, us, you and me with a baby on the way, starting a family together, was something I could only ever dream of, but now here we are…" I entwined our fingers and kissed her hand as I stared at Demi with tears in my eyes, "and I am so unbelievably happy. You made my dreams come true, Demi."

Demi's own tears spilled down her cheeks and I gently wiped them away with my thumb. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words until she was finally able to pull herself together a few seconds later. Demi hugged me tight then placed her hand on my cheek as she looked at me deeply, "Ever since I was a little girl, I always imagined I'd have the perfect life: someone I trusted completely and is also my best friend, two kids with a dog and a house with a white picket fence. Not too long ago, I thought that was going to be with Joe, but then when I was starting to have feelings for you, I realized what he and I had wasn't real love. I realized I had been looking at the wrong best friend. You are my perfect life, Sel. You are my best friend, my soulmate, the mother of my child, my home… You are everything I want and need in life. As long as I am with you, I am happy." I had no response to that; I just couldn't speak. Finally, I just pulled her to me and kissed her firmly yet softly.

We clutched each other for several minutes as we kissed slowly but fervently and as Demi's hands began to roam my back, I was reminded that she was still topless even though her shirt was covering her. I pulled away with a smile, "How about I finish your massage?" Demi smiled too, "Sel, the massage was wonderful and I really appreciate it, but right now I just want to touch you." I gulped as a shiver went down my spine at the look in her dark eyes. "O-Okay," I stuttered out nervously. Demi cupped my face and grazed my cheeks with her thumbs as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

A few seconds later, her hands moved down my neck and across my shoulders as she kissed my cheek then along my jaw. A strangled moan escaped my mouth as Demi's lips ghosted over a sensitive spot just behind my ear. I could feel her smile against my neck as she moved down and began to suck at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I clenched her shirt in my hands then gripped her waist before moving one hand to hold her head in place. I nearly lost it when Demi started to nibble on the spot and I dug my fingers into her back to have something to hold onto because I felt like I was going to pass out from the pleasure. After a few minutes I was a whimpering mess and Demi finally moved back up to my lips and kissed me deeply.

I felt her hands lingering around my stomach before slipping under my shirt and rubbing my sides. I gasped at the feeling of her hands on my skin and arched my back, pressing into her. I was so hot, I felt like I was burning up in my clothes. I wanted to take my shirt off, to cool my burning body, but I wasn't sure how far Demi wanted to go. I know she said she was ready, but I was still afraid of hurting her or the baby. Plus, I am also a little nervous. Okay, a lot. I think Demi sensed my dilemma because she kissed me gently before stroking my cheek, locking her gaze with mine. I stared into her eyes as she nodded wordlessly and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her until there was no space left between our bodies.

We kissed slowly for several minutes before Demi licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and she slipped her tongue inside, entangling hers with mine as she ran her hands up and down my torso, sending tingles all throughout my body. I gasped as I felt her move her hand underneath my shirt and cup my breast, running her thumb over my hard nipple. "I want to feel you," Demi said as she dragged her hand down over my stomach and dipped her fingers just below the waistband of my shorts, "Make love to me, Sel." I moaned as my hips involuntarily jerked at the motion. "Are you sure," I asked. She nodded and placed her lips against mine. I pressed harder into the kiss before I trailed down her throat and moved to the side as Demi bent her head to give me better access. I quickly found her pulse point and latched onto it, sucking gently. Demi moaned when I blew on the spot and pressed a few light kisses there. I was careful not to leave a bruise because someone would probably notice it and make it the next big story.

I dragged my lips over her collarbone as I fingered her shirt before pulling it away completely. I stared at her in awe as Demi blushed and covered her chest. I shook my head and uncrossed her arms, pressing my lips gently to hers before moving down to her chest, "You are so beautiful." I stroked her breasts with the back of my hands before I took hold of one, beginning to massage it gently. They were fuller and larger than they used to be due to the pregnancy, but also sore and more sensitive so I kept my touch light. I massaged her breast for a few minutes before rubbing my palm over her nipple. Demi gasped as I circled it with my fingertip then gently rolled it between my fingers. I bent my head and kissed around her breast a couple times before I took her nipple into my mouth, sucking it softly so I wouldn't hurt her. Demi moaned as she arched her back and her hand pressed at the back of my head, begging for me to take more of her in.

After a couple minutes, I switched breasts and performed the same treatment on the other one, leaving Demi whimpering and gasping for breath when I moved down to her stomach. I rubbed my hand over her abdomen, pressing kisses into her belly as I made my way down until I reached the waistband of her pajama pants. I looked up at Demi for permission and she nodded, her eyes dark with desire. I hooked my fingers into her pants and slowly pulled them down as Demi lifted her hips to help get them off. Demi pulled me close, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. "Clothes, off," she mumbled against them as she tugged on the hem of my shirt.

I moved back a little before sliding my shirt over my head then slipping my shorts off. I saw Demi's eyes darken even more, now almost black with desire. Heat rose to my cheeks as her gaze drifted over my body, her hand following in its wake from my chest down to just above my panties. "Gorgeous," she murmured. I kissed her lips and gently laid her back on the bed, taking my time as I left another trail of kisses down her body. When I got down near her pelvis, instead of going straight down to her core like she was probably expecting, I veered to the left and started kissing down her thigh. She let out a frustrated whimper at this. I continued all the way down to her foot before moving to her other leg and going up to her thigh.

Demi's chest was heaving from arousal and as I moved to the inside of her thigh, I felt her grab my hand and press it to her core. "Please Sel, I need you," she whined. I could feel the wetness through her panties as I slowly stroked my fingers over the fabric. Demi moaned and lifted her hips to get more friction. "Please…" she begged. I decided not to tease her any longer so I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Demi moaned as the cool air hit her heated center. I gently touched her folds then slowly dragged my fingertip down her slit. I moved my hand back up and began to rub my thumb over her clit. Demi arched her hips and let out another moan, "Oh god, that feels so good."

I continued my ministrations for a few minutes before I slid my finger down her slit again and dipped it between her folds, circling her entrance. I heard Demi's breath hitch and I looked up at her, concern showing in my expression when I saw that her eyes were shut tight. I pulled away and crawled up to lay beside her, stroking her cheek softly, "Babe, are you okay?" Demi nodded then opened her eyes, "I'm just a little scared it's going to hurt again." I pressed my lips to her forehead and stroked her hair, "I don't know if it will, but I promise I will be really careful. If you feel any pain or discomfort, let me know right away and we can stop, okay?"

At Demi's nod, I kissed her deeply as I slowly pushed my finger inside. Demi let out a loud moan and I gave her a few minutes to adjust, softly kissing all over her face and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. When she gave me the go ahead, I began to gently thrust into her. Demi rolled onto her side and rested her leg over mine, wrapping one arm around my waist. "Faster," she mumbled against my chest. I obliged her request and also slipped a second finger in on the next stroke. I let out a moan of surprise when I felt Demi latch onto my nipple, tugging and sucking on it feverishly. Whimpers of pleasure were flying left and right from the both of us and soon I added a third finger. Demi groaned at the stretch but we found a rhythm again.

Demi was placing kisses on my neck and along my shoulder when suddenly I felt two fingers rub against my clit. I jerked my hips at the sensation. Her fingers trailed down my slit until she got to my entrance and lightly rubbed around it. I knew it was going to hurt a little since it was my first time. We locked eyes and I nodded. She slowly slid her finger in and I winced as the tension I felt down there broke, but Demi kissed all the pain away. After I had time to adjust we synced up our thrusts and Demi started panting against my neck, increasing my arousal. "I'm close," Demi murmured. "Me too," I responded. I started thrusting a little harder and rubbed tight circles around her clit. "Oh god," Demi moaned as she sped up her movements and stroked my clit with her thumb. I felt the coil within my stomach get tighter, near ready to burst. My fingers curled at this and Demi gasped and moaned, "R-Right there!" I hit the spot a few more times before she let out what sounded like a half moan/half scream. I felt her clench around my fingers as she climaxed, pinching my clit in the process, which triggered my own release.

After I finally regained my vision, I looked over at Demi and immediately became worried at the sight of her crying. I raised myself up on one arm as I caressed her cheek, "Babe, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Demi shook her head silently then whispered, "No, I was just thinking that… that this is how my first time should have been. You were so amazing and gentle and so caring… It should have been like this. It should have been you. I wish I would have waited for you. I'm sorry." I kissed her temple, "Hey, hey… there's nothing you have to be sorry for. Just because it isn't your first time doesn't mean it isn't special. It's our first time _together_. That's what makes it special." Demi smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply as she whispered against my lips, "I love you." "Love you too," I replied, kissing her softly.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry for the wait on the update. It's taking me longer to update now that I'm out of pre-written chapters and life sometimes gets in the way. Just a cute little fluffy chapter this time. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 18**

Demi's POV

It was just before dawn when I decided it was fruitless trying to go back to sleep. The baby had been kicking for the past half hour, but I had been awake long before that, my mind clouded with thoughts. I carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Selena then threw on a robe and slippers before shuffling to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. I went out onto the porch and rested my arms on the railing with my hands wrapped around the warm mug as I watched the sky get lighter and the sun come up. My mind returned to my previous thoughts of a few nights ago when Selena and I had made love for the first time. Selena had been so careful and gentle with me, making sure I was comfortable all along the way and it had made the experience so much more special. That night we connected on a whole other level and became one. I had thought about it before, but now I was sure more than ever that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Selena. I want to marry her and have kids with her and grow old together. The rational part of my mind tried to take over. _This is crazy, we've only been going out for a few weeks. We're only 17, well, almost 18, and I am going to have a baby in 4 months. There are so many things changing right now… Am I ready for marriage? What if she's not ready?_

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt two arms slip around my waist and hands travel over my stomach before coming to rest underneath the swell of my belly. "What are you doing up so early," Selena mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I smiled as I leaned back into her body and rested my hands on top of hers. I felt so safe and… complete in her arms. I never wanted to be anywhere else. "Couldn't sleep," I replied with a yawn. "Is everything okay," she asked concernedly. I nod, "Just a lot on my mind. Thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few months, how much everything is going to change after the baby is born. It's not just me anymore, you know? It's me, you, us, the baby… Everything is happening so fast and it seems a little crazy, but I wouldn't trade this for the world. You make me so happy, Sel."

There were tears in both our eyes as she turned me around and kissed me softly yet passionately. "You make me happy too, Demi. Like I said before, you've made all my dreams come true. I never imagined any of this would happen yet here we are. I love you so much Dem." "I love you too," I replied as I kissed her again. Selena wrapped her arms around me and began rubbing my stomach, "The baby's pretty active this morning." I nodded as Selena slipped her hands under my shirt and I shrieked, "Geez, your hands are cold!" Selena smirked as she leaned closer to me and whispered seductively in my ear, "That's because you weren't in bed to keep them warm…" I swallowed hard as her hot breath ghosted over my cheek and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Selena pressed a soft kiss to my neck just below my ear before slowly moving down my neck. I let out a low moan in pleasure.

I lifted my hand to hold her head in place. "Don't start something you can't finish," I murmured. "I'm not starting anything. Can't I kiss you for no other reason than I love you," Selena asked innocently, but I knew better. "I know what you're up to Gomez," I responded with a stern tone, "You are not going to get me all hot and bothered then have to go to work and leave me hanging all day." "Well then you're in luck because work just called and told me they pushed back filming so you have me all to yourself for the next four hours," she grinned. "What ever will I do with you," I let out a fake exasperated sigh. "Anything you want," Selena chuckled as she took my hand and led me back to the bedroom.

After hanging up the phone, I walked back out to the living room and sat down beside Selena. "That was my publicist. Ellen wants to interview me on her show," I bit my lip nervously. "What are you worried about," Selena asked concernedly, "You know Ellen, she's not going to ask you anything you're not comfortable with sharing and if she does, just redirect onto another topic. She's not out to get you, unlike most reporters." "I just don't like talking about what happened. I've put that behind me and I don't want to dredge up bad memories," I replied as I rested my head on her shoulder. Selena placed her hand on my cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb, "I know."

We were silent for a few minutes before I thought of something, "Maybe I can ask for the questions ahead of time so I can be prepared?" "That's a good idea, but I don't know if they will go for it. Ellen likes the element of surprise. I'm more worried about her trying to scare you," Selena responded as she rubbed my stomach. "I'll be fine. I'm feeling okay and I'm not so stressed anymore now that the tour is over. Just a few more appearances then I can put Disney behind me too." "On to bigger and better things," Selena declared. I smiled as I entwined our fingers and gently kissed her lips, "To bigger and better things."

"Everyone, please welcome Demi Lovato," I heard Ellen announce over the speakers. I smiled and waved as I walked out on stage and greeted Ellen with a hug before settling myself in a chair. Ellen waited for the audience's screaming to die down before she spoke, "Well Demi, it's been a while since we've had you on the show. What have you been up to," Ellen inquired with a smile. "Oh you know, not much," I replied with a laugh, "I just finished a small tour, but I'm going to be taking a break for awhile." Ellen grinned, "A little birdie told me that congratulations are in order. How far along are you?" I rested my hand against my stomach, "Thank you. I'll be six months in a few days." "Really? Wow!" Ellen exclaimed, "You can barely tell you're pregnant. Now, I bet the big question on everyone's mind: Is Joe the father?" I tried not to grimace as I replied, "No, he's not. Joe and I broke up months ago. We were both busy with our careers and didn't have a lot of time for each other so we both decided to just stay friends." "Aw, that's sad. You two were such a cute couple. So, who's the lucky guy?" Ellen asked. "You know I don't kiss and tell, Ellen," I smirked coyly at her. Ellen leaned forward in her chair towards me, "Oh come on, can't you tell us just a little bit?" "No, they will remain anonymous," I replied with a shake of my head. "You're no fun," Ellen pouted as she leaned back in her chair, "I also wanted to talk to you about that really inspirational speech you gave at your concert last week." The big screen behind us showed footage of my concert in New York.

 _"Recently, there have been some speculation and rumors going around that I am pregnant and I wanted you to hear the truth straight from me instead of some gossip magazine." I paused for a few seconds as the fans held their breath then I uttered the two words, "It's true." The audience gasped in shock as I continued, "I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I know a lot of you are my age and I just wanted to say something. Always make sure you have protection. No one ever thinks it will happen to them. You may think, 'Oh, it's my first time,' or 'It's okay, I'm on the pill,' or you don't want to take time to put one on and risk killing the mood. All it takes is one minute and it can protect you from pregnancy, STDs and infections. Girls in particular, actually this goes for anybody, don't let anyone pressure you into sex. That is not okay. They need to respect your decision and if they don't, it means they don't respect you and you shouldn't be with them anymore. Because what you think of yourself is more important than what anybody else thinks and who knows you better than yourself?" A roar of applause thundered through the arena and I grinned as I stared out at the audience._

The show audience also erupted into applause as the video played out. "Thank you," I replied with a blush on my cheeks. "Did that speech come from personal experience," Ellen asked now with a serious expression on her face. "Yes," I responded, tight-lipped, as I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. Ellen noticed this, "In your speech, you talk about not letting anyone pressure you into sex. Were you pressured into sex?" "Sort of, but not really. I mean, it was consensual, but I had been drinking that night so I didn't have any control over my mind to stop it. I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't been drinking. Believe me, I wish I would have waited so I could have shared that experience with someone I love, not just some one-night stand."

"So you're raising the baby on your own," Ellen inquired. "No, I've got a great support system," I smiled as I thought of Selena and her family. "I heard you no longer live with your parents. Is that true?" "Yes," I replied with a grimace, "Unfortunately, some of my family were not happy with the news and my decision to keep the baby, so I moved out." "Where are you staying then," Ellen picked up her mug and took a sip. "I'm living with Selena and her family now. They've always been like a second family and they've been so great to me. Selena's been amazing. She's been my rock through everything that's happened in the last few months. I am so glad she is my best friend because I don't know what I'd do without her," I gushed with a grin. "You recently wrote a song for her, didn't you," Ellen asked with a smile. "Yes, I wrote the song for her as a present for our 10 year friendship anniversary. She's always been there for me, so I wrote a song for her to show how much she means to me." "Aw, that's so sweet. You're going to sing it for us, right?" "Of course I will," I nodded as I stood and walked across the stage to where the band was waiting.

After I finished singing "Gift of a Friend", I went and sat back down next to the talk show host. "Okay, guys we're almost out of time here. Demi, just a few more questions," Ellen said, "Have you thought of any names for the baby?" "Not yet, but I probably should. It's getting close, huh," I responded thoughtfully and mentally made a note to start discussing names for the baby with Selena. "If it's a girl, you should name her Ellen," the talk show host proposed. "I'll keep that in mind," I chuckled. "Have you decided if you're going to find out the sex?" "Yes, I will find out at my next ultrasound. I'm so excited! I can't wait to start decorating the nursery!" "Well, as congratulations I wanted to give you something for the new little one so here is a gift from me." She handed me a green gift bag with yellow tissue paper. "Aww, these are so cute," I cooed and laughed as I pulled out 3 onesies and a pack full of diapers along with a stuffed bear wearing a t-shirt that all said 'I love Ellen' on them, "I love it!"

"Thank you so much for coming on the show and I wish you the best of luck with the new baby," Ellen said as she stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," I said into her ear. I gathered the gifts and waved as I walked off stage with Ellen. "Demi, you did great," Selena rushed up and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thanks Sel," I replied. I noticed Ellen looking at us so I quickly pulled away. "Good job Demi. It was great seeing you," she started to turn around then paused and looked back with a wink, waving her finger between me and Selena, "Call me when you're ready to talk about this thing you two have going on." Both Selena and I were shocked by her statement. How could she tell? All we did was hug! Ellen gave a secretive smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you're ready." I was still too stunned to say anything but I gave her a grateful smile. I turned to Selena and she giggled lowly before leading me back to my dressing room so we could pack up and go home.

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life is really hard right now and I haven't had the motivation or the inspiration to write lately so I'm stuck on the next chapter. You will love this chapter though! It gave me all the feels writing this chapter! You will find out the sex of the baby and lots of fluff this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 19**

 _I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
_ _You're in control of my heart_

Selena's POV

"Sel, please call in sick today. You shouldn't be going into work like this," Demi pleaded as I got dressed. I had felt sluggish and nauseas all morning and now was beginning to form a bad headache. "I can't Demi. We're shooting a really big scene today and I can't miss it. I'll be fine, I promise," I replied as I stroked her arm. "Okay, but I don't like it. Please come home if you start to feel worse," she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a gentle hug. "I will. Love you," I said as I pecked her lips then grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

Ugh. I wish I could just go home. My headache had gotten worse and I was still sick to my stomach, even more so now that I hadn't eaten anything in the past couple hours. However, we were just about to start filming the big scene where Alex kisses Mason for the first time so I had to be here, despite my reluctance, because I didn't want to kiss Gregg. The only lips I wanted to kiss were Demi's, but as an actress, I have to play a part and pretend. "Hey Selena, are you ready," Gregg asked as he walked up to me with a smile on his face. He definitely looked eager to do the scene and the thought of kissing him made my stomach turn. "Yeah," I responded then muttered under my breath, "let's get this over with."

The scene was set up like it previously was but we were filming right after the scene where Alex had blown in the conch shell to reverse the spell on Mason. They cued the rain as Gregg played his part, looking disoriented as he dropped the chalk from his hand. I coughed and he looked at me with a concerned expression, "Are you okay? Sounds like you've got a bit of a chest cold. We need to get you out of this rain and inside." He picked up his jacket and laid it over my shoulders. "Well wait! So you're done drawing me?" I asked him just to make sure. "Yeah, I feel like painting some dogs," he replied as he smiled at me. "Good. Good! You should do that," I paused for a second, "But kiss me first." "But you have a cold," Gregg protested. "Just kiss me," I smiled as we leaned into each other and he gave me a slow gentle kiss.

Ew. He had put on too much chap stick. His lips felt greasy and nothing like Demi's. I felt my stomach churn unpleasantly as I pulled away from him and clutched one arm around my stomach with a hand covering my mouth before throwing up all over Gregg's shoes. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled as tears came out of my eyes and I staggered a few steps back. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, unsteady on my feet, then suddenly everything went black.

Demi's POV

I was humming a melody while writing some lyrics down when my cell phone rang. I saw it was Selena and immediately pressed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear, "Hey Sel, how are you feeling?" There was a pause on the other side, "Hi, Demi? This is Jennifer, from Wizards. There was an accident on set and we're at the hospital now with Sel-" "Oh my god, I'll be right there," I replied, shocked, as tears began to stream down my cheeks and I felt my stomach flip as I hung up and grabbed my purse and keys before rushing out the door.

Jennifer was waiting for me in the ER when I arrived and I ran over to her, "What happened?! Where is she?" Every worst possible scenario ran through my head. Jennifer put her hands up to try and calm me down, "She's okay. She fainted and when she fell, she sprained her wrist. She's going to have a brace for a while, but she'll be fine." "Oh thank god," I let out a breath of relief, "What room is she in?" "Room 103," Jennifer replied. "Thank you for calling me, Jennifer. I really appreciate it," I smiled at her before I turned and headed down the hallway towards Selena's room.

When I reached the door, I looked inside the window to see if she was awake, which she was, but she wasn't alone. A guy about our age was in there with her and his hand was on hers. A burn of jealousy flared in my stomach as I stared at him. What was he doing touching my – I stopped before I could finish the thought. Selena and I hadn't really talked about what this relationship is. I mean, we both knew we were committed to each other and to raising this baby together, but we had never put a label on what this was. It was then I decided that I was going to ask Selena to be my girlfriend. But first, I have to get rid of _him_.

"Selena, are you okay," I asked worriedly as I opened the door and rushed to her side, wrapping both my arms carefully around her. Both Selena and the guy quickly moved their hands away from each other's. "Who are you," I turned to the guy standing on the other side of the bed with a glare in my eye, one arm still around Selena's shoulders. Gregg shifted uncomfortably and turned to Selena, "I'm gonna go. I'm glad you are alright. See you on set." Selena nodded with a blush of embarrassment, "Sorry again. I'll buy you a new pair to make up for it." "Don't worry about it. It happens. Take care of yourself," Gregg said then walked out of the room.

"That wasn't nice, Demi," Selena narrowed her eyes at me once he left. "Sorry," I mumbled as I looked down, "I just didn't like seeing him touching you. Who is he anyway?" "He's one of the new cast members of Wizards," Selena replied, "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I made it pretty clear that I did not like him after he kissed me." "What?! He kissed you!" I exclaimed with an angry expression. "It was for a scene we were filming. We were supposed to have our first kiss and when he kissed me, it just felt so wrong because it wasn't your lips I was kissing and to top all that off, I still wasn't feeling well so I pulled away from him and that's when I threw up all over his shoes," Selena chuckled as my eyes widened in shock before I erupted into giggles too. "Oh my god, I wish I could have seen that," I said. "No you don't. Believe me, it wasn't pretty," Selena grimaced. "I'm sorry, are you feeling better? What did the doctor say," I asked her as I took her good hand into my own and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Doc said it's probably just a cold. I was dehydrated and I hadn't eaten anything because my stomach was bothering me, so that's why I fainted on set. When I fell, I hurt my wrist so I'll be in this thing for a few weeks," Selena responded as she lifted her other hand to show me the brace that was wrapped around her wrist. "I'm sorry," I said as I kissed her fingers on her hurt hand, "I shouldn't have let you go to work today." "It's not your fault. I'm the stubborn one," Selena responded then threw back her head as she remembered something, "Oh crap! We're not going to be able to have sex for the next few weeks while I have this thing on!" She let out a frustrated groan and I chuckled, "You've got another hand. Besides, there's other ways we can do stuff." I puckered my lips at her and her eyes widened. "Demetria!" she exclaimed, aghast. "I love you," she wrapped her arms around me and I laughed while hugging her back, "Love you too."

After a minute or so, Selena pulled away with a concerned expression on her face, "How are you doing? Are you okay? I know everything today must have put a lot of stress on you and the baby." She placed her hand on my stomach and I covered her hand with mine, "I'm okay. You had me worried sick when Jennifer told me you'd had an accident on set. I'm glad it wasn't anything worse. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." Tears fell down my cheeks as Selena gently wiped them away. "It's okay. I'm okay," she murmured as she hugged me again. After a few moments, I pulled away with a yawn. "You're tired," Selena stated as she moved over in her bed and patted the vacant spot, "Come lay down with me." "I don't think the three of us will be able to fit on this little bed," I smiled with a laugh. "C'mon, we'll make it work," she coaxed and I finally agreed.

We laid together with our bodies pressed up against each other as Selena stroked my hair with her good hand and I rubbed Selena's back with my free hand. We stared into each other's eyes for long moments before I broke the silence, biting my lip nervously. "I know this probably isn't the right time to ask you this and we haven't really talked about it, but I want to ask you something." "What," Selena inquired curiously. "Selena, will you be my girlfriend," I smiled at her. A huge grin formed on Selena's face, "Of course I will! I mean, I already assumed we were, but now it's official!" I laughed as I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips.

A couple days later, we were back at the hospital for my appointment with Dr. James. We were waiting in the exam room and while I laid back and tried to relax, it was nearly impossible because Selena was playing a game with the baby where she would poke my stomach in different places and the baby would kick and she'd do it again and again. "Would you stop that," I said in an annoyed tone. "Why," she asked as she poked me once more with a giggle after she had felt the baby kick. "Do you have any idea how much water I have to drink for these ultrasounds? Between you poking me and the baby kicking, I might burst like a water pipe or the Niagara Falls," I huffed exasperatedly. Selena laughed then rubbed my stomach, "I'm sorry."

Dr. James walked in at that moment with a smile, "Hi guys! How are you? Are you excited to find out the sex today?" "Yes we are," I responded as we both nodded enthusiastically. "Well then let's hope this little one isn't so stubborn this time and will let us take a look," the doctor said as she started to set up the equipment. "Takes after mama," Selena grinned at me. I gently slapped her on the arm in protest but smiled as well, "It takes one to know one." "Alright Demi, you know the drill. Lift up your shirt and I will put this cold gel on," Dr. James instructed as she got the gel out and squirted some onto my stomach after I had pulled my shirt up to my ribcage.

Selena took my hand between both of hers and squeezed it lightly. I turned to look at her and there was a sparkle in her eyes as well as a big grin on her face. "We're finally going to find out if we're having a son or a daughter," she whispered and I smiled back and squeezed her hand too, excitement in both our eyes. "Everything looks good," the doctor said as she moved the transducer over my abdomen, "heart rate is good, growth and development are on point. Now let's see if we can tell here…"

A few moments later Dr. James announced, "Congratulations! You're having a boy!" "A boy," I asked, surprised and in shock. What I was more surprised about though was that I felt disappointed with the news. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. A healthy baby was a blessing in itself. I guess it was because I had been so sure I was having a girl. I had that dream a few months ago and I have dreamed of nothing else since. I felt Selena squeeze my hand and it brought me out of my thoughts. "It's a girl," Selena asked to the doctor, her throat choked up and tears in her eyes. "Wait, what?" I looked between Selena and Dr. James with a confused expression on my face. Was I having twins? My head swooned. "I'm sorry, the umbilical cord was in the way and the baby moved a bit so I was able to get a better angle and determine that it is in fact a girl." "We have a little girl," Selena whispered and I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks. She leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I go get the pictures," Dr. James smiled before quietly exiting the room. "I love you so much," Selena murmured tearfully as she stroked my cheek and rested her forehead against mine. "I can't believe we have a daughter," tears of my own fell, "I've always wanted a daughter, but now it's real, it's happening. I'm so happy." Selena kissed my cheek, "Me too." Selena then took a towel and began to wipe my stomach gently to take off the ultrasound gel. Once she was done, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to my belly, "We love you little girl and can't wait to meet you."

Selena's POV

I was over the moon we were having a girl. I would have been just as happy with a boy, but I had been hoping for a girl all along. As we left the doctor's office, I said to Demi, "Well I think we should go out and celebrate this news. Where do you want to go eat?" "Hmm, let's go to that place on 7th Street. I'm craving Italian." "Sounds good," I replied as I helped her into the car before getting in on my side. We reached the restaurant twenty minutes later and were seated right away in a secluded corner away from most of the other customers. We both ordered sparkling grape juice to toast along with our food, a rigatoni fiorentina pasta for me and a chicken parmesan plate for Demi.

Once we had eaten for a few minutes, I asked Demi, "Well now that we know what we're having, we should start thinking about the nursery. I was thinking we could turn that extra bedroom into the baby's room. Do you have any ideas on how you want to decorate the nursery?" Demi smiled and her eyes lit up, "I've actually been doing some research on decorating nurseries. Did you know that blue and green help a baby sleep better? I was thinking we could do that but I also want to add a feminine touch since we're having a girl. I was thinking of adding some pink and purple. I read that purple stimulates the brain. We could do one color per wall and we could put the crib on either the blue or the green wall and put toys and things like that near the purple wall. Or maybe we could do purple and blue since those colors go together well. What do you think?" I thought about it for a few moments, "Hmm, would having so many colors in the room seem like it is too busy? If it's too busy, the baby might not sleep well. Maybe we can do purple and blue for the main colors, but have pink and maybe some green or even teal as accent colors on different things in the room like the bedding or something?" "I don't think it would be too busy, but I think the accent colors are a good idea. I do like the idea of using the teal and they would all blend well together. We should do them all in a light color but not necessarily pastel. We want it to be bright and airy. We should probably start looking at the furniture soon too. We need a crib, a changing table, car seat, bedding, clothes, diapers, bottles…" Demi started to breathe faster and there was a panicked look in her eyes, "We only have three more months until the baby is born. How are we going to get all this done in time?"

I quickly moved beside her and took her hands, rubbing my thumbs over them, "Hey it's okay, calm down. We have plenty of time to do all this stuff. How about we focus on the furniture for the baby's room for right now and we can pick clothes and stuff out later? We better get the nursery set up first just in case this little one arrives early." I rubbed her belly and Demi gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. It just kind of hit me that there's only three months left and then we'll have a baby to take care of so I kind of freaked out. It's just overwhelming, you know?" I nodded as I squeezed her hand, "It'll be okay. I will be right here by your side through everything." Demi squeezed my hands in return, "I am so grateful for that. Like I said after our first doctor's appointment, I can't imagine raising this baby with anyone else. You're going to be a great mother, Sel."

"I don't know about that," I blushed bashfully, "I hardly have any experience with babies like you did with Maddie. That's one thing I'm a little scared about because I haven't been around babies or kids that much other than my young fans. I mean, this is another tiny human being that we are going to be responsible for and they are going to depend on us for everything. I don't want to mess this up." Tears were in my eyes and Demi lifted her hand to push away some hair that had fallen in my face from looking down. "I promise you won't. That's what you have me for. We'll get through this together," Demi said softly as she stroked the side of my head. I leaned into her touch as I stared at her with soft eyes, "I love you." I really wanted to kiss her right now but we were in a public place so now wasn't the best time to do that if we wanted to keep our secret. But to my surprise, Demi leaned in with her lips puckered. "A-Are you sure," I asked shakily. Demi smiled and nodded, "I'm tired of hiding, Sel. I just want to be with you. I want to be able to take you out on dates and hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want. If they find out about us, they find out about us. We were going to have to tell everyone eventually." Demi shrugged and a big grin spread across my face. "Really," I asked with excitement in my eyes. Demi chuckled, "Really. Now just kiss me." I obliged her request and pressed my lips to hers, making sure to keep it discreet but still conveying all the love I have for this girl into the kiss.

We finished our lunch about fifteen minutes later and paid the bill. As we got up to leave, Demi slid her hand down the inside of my forearm and entwined her fingers with mine. I turned to her with a big smile on my face as I tightened my grip on her fingers just a little. When we got to the front of the restaurant, I saw paparazzi outside with their cameras at the ready. "Here we go," I murmured to her as I opened the door and the flashes started. I made sure to lead the way so Demi was not bombarded by the swarming cameramen and fans trying to get at us. I blocked all the noise out, focused on making sure no one bumped or grabbed at Demi as we tried to safely make it to our car. We both let out sighs of relief once we were inside. "I'll never get used to that," Demi shook her head, "It's even worse now since I've been in the news a lot." "It'll die down eventually. They'll find their next big story and move on. We just have to wait it out," I responded as I stroked her arm and entwined our fingers once more.

After we had put on our seatbelts and I had started the car, I turned to Demi, "How about some ice cream?" Demi grinned, "Do you even have to ask?" I chuckled as I put the car in gear and drove to our favorite ice cream shop. "What flavors do you want," I asked her as she looked at all the options. "Hmm, I want cookie dough, cherry vanilla and chocolate," she grinned in excitement. I ordered Demi's ice cream then got two scoops of rocky road for myself. It was a nice day out so we decided to walk to the park just across the street. It was peaceful and I entwined my fingers with hers as we strolled through the park. By the time we reached the playground we had finished our ice cream so I went to throw our trash away and when I turned back, I saw Demi smiling at the children running around playing and mothers and fathers pushing their children on the swings. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, caressing her bump as I kissed the crook of her neck, "That's going to be us in a few years." Demi's smile widened as she brought her hands up to cover mine, "I can't wait." "Me either," I responded as I gazed at a little girl with her dark brown hair in pigtails being pushed by her mother on the swings.

Demi's back started to hurt a little so I led her over to a tree that offered some shade and sat down, carefully helping Demi to sit in front of me so I could rub her back. After a while, Demi laid down to rest with her head in my lap as I gently threaded my fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp as I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree. I don't know how long it was but sometime later, probably about twenty or thirty minutes, I felt Demi take my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down at her as she guided my hand to her stomach with a grin on her face, "Our daughter is kicking up a storm." I grinned too in amazement as I felt our daughter kicking. Our daughter. I will never get tired of that. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as I turned my hand over and entwined our fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Demi's POV

I was on cloud nine from the events of the day. We had found out we were having a girl, decided to take our relationship public and had a special moment at the park. It was a perfect day. We were now cuddled up in bed, my head resting on Selena's chest as she rubbed circles over my belly while kissing my shoulder. "We need to start thinking of names for this little one," I said with a smile as my hand joined hers. She entwined our fingers and pressed her lips to my cheek, "I want you to name her." I pulled back to look at her, "What? But she's your daughter too, I want you to have a say in what we name her." Selena smiled as she stroked the side of my face, "I'm sure I will love any name you pick. Besides, I am going to have a part in naming her. She's going to be a Gomez one day because I plan to legally adopt her as soon as I'm able to. So just make sure whatever name you pick for our daughter goes good with Gomez." Selena grinned at me as I felt flutters in my stomach and I wasn't quite sure if it was the baby moving or the swarm of butterflies in a frenzy at her words, but I think it was the latter. "I love you so much," I whispered as I leaned up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too," Selena smiled before she pulled away slightly and bent over to kiss my belly, "and I love you baby girl." I grinned with tears in my eyes as I stared at my girlfriend with so much love in my eyes as I thought to myself:

 _I hope to be a Gomez one day too._

 _Light on my heart, light on my feet  
_ _Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
_ _Do you even know how you make me weak_

 **A/N -** Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Please don't throw rotten fruit at me! **hides** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year. I've had a lot going on including some major health problems that I was in the hospital for. I just wanted to let you know that this story is my baby and I am not giving up on this story, it just might take me a while to post updates. This chapter has a lot of sweet moments. There is some drama coming up in future chapters though! Please enjoy this early Christmas present from me. Happy Holidays!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is the product of my imagination and wishful thinking on my part of what would happen if Demi and Selena ever got together so this story in no way depicts reality so please don't sue me.

 **Rating:** M

 **Lightweight**

 **Chapter 20**

Demi's POV

About a week later, I was checking my email and browsing Twitter when I noticed someone had retweeted a post from a gossip site to my page. I gasped in shock as I read the headline: _Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez – More than just friends? _ "Sel, get in here," I shouted. I heard a pounding of feet as Selena rushed in. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby," she asked with a panicked expression as she came over to me. I shook my head as I turned my laptop towards her, "I think we've been discovered." Selena closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she brought her hand up to her chest, "God, don't scare me like that." "Sorry," I replied as I took her hand and kissed it before pulling her to sit beside me.

I clicked on the link to the article as we both began to read what it said:

 _Are Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez dating? The two best friends are rarely seen without the other these days. In fact, they've been pretty much inseparable the last few months. Demi even revealed on Ellen a couple weeks ago that they are living together! As if that isn't evidence enough, one fan posted a photo of the two sharing a sweet kiss with the caption: ddlovato & selenagomez Aww! You two are so cute together! __(Included in the article is an Instagram photo of Demi and Selena at the park by the tree with their hands on Demi's stomach as Selena kissed her forehead.)_

 _The two have also been spotted dining alone together on several occasions, holding hands and sharing pecks on the cheek. And let's not forget the song Demi recently wrote and sang for Selena at her concert. What do you guys think? Is there more to their friendship than meets the eye?_

"Aww, that's such a cute picture of us," I gushed at the photo. "I know, I love it! It's the first picture of our little family," Selena smiled as she stared at the photo in awe, a few tears welling in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Save it to your computer so we can print it. I want to frame it and put it up in our room." I looked up at her with a soft grin as I captured her lips in a tender kiss. After we pulled away, Selena sat back against the couch as she turned to face me, "How do you want to handle this?" I bit the side of my lip, "Well, initially I was going to say we could tell our fans personally if they asked, but now that it's out for the whole world to see, the paparazzi are never going to leave us alone until we comment on it. I think we should also take Ellen up on her offer to announce it on her show, that way it's coming directly from us and not gossip magazines or sites." Selena nodded, "That's a good idea. Can I see your computer for a minute?" I handed her my laptop and moved to look over her shoulder as she logged into my Instagram account and started writing a response to the photo.

 _ddlovato: demiselenafan4evr We love this picture! Thank you for capturing this special moment for us! #memories #pregnant #genderreveal_

"I love it," I replied after reading it, "It says it in a subtle way but also kind of keeps them guessing." "That's what I was going for," Selena chuckled, "We should send that fan some autographed photos or a gift package or something as a thank you." I nodded in affirmation and Selena sent off a message to the fan for her contact info. Once she was done, she closed the laptop and set it aside. "You ready to go shopping," she asked. I grinned in excitement and nodded vigorously, "Yeah, let me get my purse then we can go." I tried to get up from the couch several times before I sat back in a huff and grumbled my frustration. Selena sat next to me covering her mouth to quiet her giggles. "It's not funny! Did you know I can't even see my feet anymore? I'm almost as big as a house now," I pouted. Selena stood and offered me her hands, pulling me up against her and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're not as big as a house. Maybe a little house-" she chuckled as I scoffed indignantly, "because your belly is our baby's house for now until she's born. The doctor even said you aren't showing as much for how far along you are. Just remember that no matter what, I love you… even if you get as big as a house, wrinkly skin and gray hair." I huffed and gently slapped her arm, "I love you too." "C'mon, let's go do some baby shopping," Selena grinned as she pulled away but locked our fingers as we grabbed our purses and headed out the door.

Our first stop was to Home Depot to get paint for the nursery then we headed to Babies 'R Us. We started off in the crib section, spending a considerable amount of time choosing what kind we wanted as far as the design and style, and of course the safety rating. We were down to two different cribs. "Which do you like better, the white one or the one with the dark cherry finish," I asked Selena. She studied the cribs for a few more moments before responding, "I think we should get the white crib. It will go better with our color scheme." I nodded in agreement as Selena scanned the item into our list, "When we get all done with the shopping, we'll come back with a flatbed cart to get this and the changing table last before we head to checkout."

By the time we were finished we had pretty much everything we needed. "I think we bought out the whole store," Selena chuckled as she went through our list and checked the items in our carts. I smiled but it turned into a wince as I shifted my feet and groaned lowly as a small pain radiated from my middle and lower back. Selena's head shot up to look at me with concern, "Dem, are you alright?" I nodded as I moved one of my hands to my lower back and rubbed lightly, "My back hurts." Selena gently ran her hand up and down my spine, "Do you want some Tylenol? I can give you a back rub when we get home." "No, I don't need any Tylenol, but I will take you up on that back rub though," I smiled.

A few minutes later, Selena's phone rang. She looked at who was calling and turned to me, "I have to take this. I'm just going to step outside for a few minutes." When she returned, her eyes were shining with happiness and she was shaking with pent up excitement. "What was that about," I asked curiously. "It's a secret," Selena smirked. My mouth opened in shock, "You aren't going to tell me?" Selena grinned at me over her shoulder as she pushed one of the carts forward, "That's the purpose of a secret, isn't it?" I crossed my arms and pouted, "No fair." Selena smiled at my petulance and kissed my cheek, "You'll find out soon enough."

A week later, I was watching TV when Selena came up to me, "I have a surprise for you." My eyes brightened, "Is it this secret you've been hiding from me?" Selena chuckled, "No, that's for another day. Get dressed and wear something comfortable with your tennis shoes." I quirked an eyebrow, "Where are you taking me?" "It's a surprise," she responded with a smirk. I huffed in mild annoyance but smiled after. "Give me 20 minutes," I replied as I turned off the TV and Selena pulled me to my feet.

"Dem, c'mon! What's taking so long," I heard Selena shout from the living room forty minutes later. "Be there in a few minutes," I replied. I tried for a few more minutes to get my shoes on, but my growing stomach wasn't allowing it. I groaned in frustration before calling out, "Sel, can you come help me please?" Selena appeared in the doorway, "What do you need help with?" I pointed to my tennis shoes, "Will you pull out the lip in the back and tie my shoes? I can't do it." "Sure will," Selena smiled as she knelt on the floor and did as I asked. Afterwards, she patted my knee and stood up, taking my hand, "All done! You ready to go?" "Yep! I can't wait to see what your surprise is," I responded as I entwined our fingers. Once we reached the car, Selena helped me inside then she pulled out a blindfold. "You're going to blindfold me," I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you to figure out where we're going before we get there," she smiled as she fastened the cloth around my head. "You know, you could just tell me where we're going," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Where's the fun in that," I heard her say as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. I crossed my arms and pouted, hoping she would finally give in. "Don't pout," Selena responded with a chuckle.

We drove for about twenty minutes before the car finally stopped and Selena turned it off. I could hear lots of people talking nearby and music in the background. "Where are we? Can I take the blindfold off now?" "Hold on," Selena said as I heard her get out of the car. Seconds later she was opening my door and took my hand to help me out. The noise was louder now and my curiosity was piqued. "Okay, you can look now," Selena said as she pulled off the blindfold. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the bright sunlight then a huge grin spread across my face when I saw the sign. "You brought me to the fair," I asked with excitement. Selena smiled, "I thought you might like it." "I love it," I exclaimed as I wrapped her in a tight hug then pulled back and took her hand, "Let's go!" Selena chuckled as she followed after me towards the admissions booth. She paid for the tickets and we walked to the front gate. "I don't think we should do any rides," Selena said as she touched my stomach, "but I thought we could walk around, play some games and eat some food. Does that sound okay?" I smiled and took her hand, "Sounds perfect."

A couple hours later, Selena had successfully won me two stuffed animals from the balloon dart and bottle toss games and I had won one for her on the squirt gun game where you shoot water guns to hit moving ducks on a board. We also had eaten a bunch of different foods and our favorite was the fried pickles, go figure. They were especially good with some tabasco sauce. I was getting tired plus my back and feet were hurting. Selena noticed me wincing while I walked and stopped, "You okay, babe?" "Yeah, my feet just hurt and my back a little too," I replied as I leaned back a bit to relieve the pressure on my spine from the weight of my belly. "You've been on your feet walking around for a couple hours. Let's go home, you need to rest," Selena said as she took my hand and started to guide me towards the exit. "Wait! Can we go on one ride before we go? I want to go on the ferris wheel," I asked with a pleading look in my eyes, "Please?" Selena bit her lip in uncertainty as she glanced up at the tall ride, "I guess that's okay." I squealed in delight and kissed her cheek before pulling her over to the line.

"As soon as we get home, I'm running you a bath so you can relax and loosen those muscles," Selena said as she rubbed my back. "Will you join me," I looked over my shoulder and smirked at her. "Not tonight. You know what will happen if I join you and you need to take it easy. So bath and then early to bed, missy," she said in a stern voice. "But Mo-om," I whined playfully. "If you're good, maybe I'll even give you a foot massage," it was Selena's turn to smirk. I groaned in pleasure at the thought, "That sounds heavenly." I looked up at the sky as we reached the top of the ferris wheel. "It's beautiful out tonight," I said as I turned to face her and rested my head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, "Thanks for bringing me here. It was a perfect day." I felt her kiss the top of my head and murmur into my hair, "It sure was." I lifted my head and captured her lips into a slow kiss.

When we got home, I collapsed on the bed as soon as we walked into our room and Selena helped take off my shoes, "I'll pick out some comfy clothes for you and run the bath, you just lay here for a few minutes. I nodded as I mumbled "I love you" to her. She kissed my cheek and walked to the dresser, gathering some pajamas before heading to the bathroom.

I must have dozed off because next thing I know, Selena is waking me up, "Come on Dem. Let's get you in the bath sweetie." I slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes, and Selena helped me to the bathroom where she sat me on the toilet. Selena grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. "Lift your arms," she said and I obliged her request so she could pull my shirt over my head. She leaned forward and unhooked my bra, sliding it down my arms before she moved down to my pants to unbutton and unzip them. I lifted my hips so she could pull them down and off my legs along with my underwear. Selena helped me into the tub and carefully lowered me down into the water. I let out a soft moan of pleasure as the warm water enveloped my tired and worn body. Selena stood on her knees beside the tub as she soaked a washcloth with water then rubbed some soap into it before gently rubbing my back with it.

"You're so good to me," I mumbled sleepily as I bent my head forward and closed my eyes. "I love taking care of you," Selena kissed the side of my head as she soaked the washcloth then put it around my neck. I sighed contently at the feeling of the warm water cascading down my skin. Selena ran the washcloth down my arms and over my chest before soaking it again and rubbing it over my belly. "That feels so good," I swayed slightly and brought my hands up to the sides of the tub to steady myself. "I think it's time for bed. You're exhausted, you can barely stay awake," Selena said as she brushed some hair away from my face. "Okay," I nodded as Selena rinsed off the soap and helped me from the tub. She wrapped me in a big fluffy towel and dried me off before dressing me in my pajamas. Selena guided me to the bed and I laid down as Selena sat at the end of the bed and started to rub my feet. It was like Selena just knew where my pressure points were and slowy began to work them out as I laid there and groaned whenever she hit a sore spot. It wasn't long before I was drifting off to sleep, the tension completely gone from my body.

Selena's POV

 _Demi softly brushed my hair back from my face then cupped my cheek with her hand before she laid her lips on mine. We kissed for a few minutes as our tongues languidly slid against each other until she started drifting across my jaw then blew her warm breath on a spot just below my ear. I shivered and gripped her tighter as she began to move down my neck._ _I closed my eyes and groaned as she nipped my collarbone then lightly sucked it, "Dem…" I felt her smile against my skin before moving lower. Her fingers slipped under my shirt, caressing my sides for a few moments before she pushed it up further, exposing my left breast. I whined and thrust my chest up as her tongue circled my nipple before closing her mouth around it._

 _"Demi, please," I whimpered as she sucked my nipple softly and rubbed her lips against it then moved over to my right breast to do the same before kissing all down my torso. My stomach quivered as Demi placed a delicate kiss just above my pelvic bone and I felt her fingers slide into the waistband of my shorts, starting to pull them down. Once they were off, Demi crawled up near my head and pulled me into a searing kiss as her hand slipped beneath the top of my panties and began to trace circles over my already sensitive clit with her thumb. My hips jerked involuntarily as a strangled moan reverberated from my throat. A few seconds later, I felt a finger rub up and down my folds then push through just enough to reach my entrance. I clamped my legs and pressed her hand against my core, "Please… I-I can't take anymore…"_

 _Demi slowly pulled her hand away and I groaned in frustration and disappointment, but a few seconds later a hiss escaped my lips as Demi pulled down my panties and I felt the cool air surround my heated center. Demi placed her hands on my legs and slowly spread them apart before moving in between them and lowering herself to rest on her arms and knees, placing a kiss on my already swollen clit. "Oh god," I moaned in pleasure as Demi licked it a few times before sucking it into her mouth. One hand went to her head to keep her in position and the other gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white. I gasped as I felt Demi slide her tongue through my folds and I lifted my hips to gain more friction. "R-Right there, baby. C'mon, please don't tease me. I-I can't take it," I barely managed to get out. Demi continued her ministrations as I felt the coil within my stomach tightening, near ready to burst. She tightened her grip on my thigh as I felt her circle my entrance with a finger. "Please," I whimpered out. She continued to suck on my clit for a few more seconds before I felt her pinch my clit just as she thrust two fingers into me. My eyes flew open and my upper body rocketed forward as I sat up, gasping for air as I rode out my orgasm._

I blinked a few times before I realized that I hadn't been dreaming. I looked down at Demi with a dazed expression on my face as I breathed heavily. "Wow… good morning to you too. That was… wow… what a way to wake up," I could barely get my voice above a whisper. Demi chuckled and kissed my clit one more time as she slowly pulled her fingers from me, causing my body to shudder from the aftershocks. I pulled her to me and turned so we were lying side by side, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. When we broke for air, Demi brushed away some hair that had fallen in my face. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I wanted to make it up to you," she pecked my lips softly. "Oh you more than made up for it, ten times over, not that you had anything to be sorry for. We had a long day yesterday and I knew you were tired from all the walking around that we did at the fair," I stroked her cheek and she nuzzled her face into my hand. "I also wanted to give you your birthday present a little early," Demi said with a smile. "Well then, Happy Birthday to me," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek repeatedly. Demi giggled, "That wasn't your present, silly." "It wasn't," I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Nope," Demi smiled as she pushed herself up then slid off the bed and went into the other room for a few minutes before returning to the bed with a thin, flat box.

"Happy Birthday, Sel," Demi said with a fond smile as she handed the box to me. "Thank you," I replied, kissing her cheek again before starting to unwrap the gift. When the ribbon and paper were off, I opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper to reveal… a folder. Interest piqued, I lifted the folder out and opened it. I studied the papers inside before looking up at Demi. "A photoshoot," I questioned curiously. Demi's smile widened at my confusion. She took the folder and set it down before taking both of my hands into hers, "Sel, you are always talking about how this is a special time for us, especially with me being pregnant, and you're usually the one taking pictures of me and the baby so you're not in the photos. I want you to be a part of the memories too and share in these special moments with me, so I scheduled a pregnancy photoshoot for us and when the baby is born, we'll get a family photo done too. What do you think? Do you like it?" Tears were streaming down my face at her words and I nodded profusely before finally finding my voice. "I-I love it," I whispered as I wrapped her in a tight embrace, "thank you."

Demi hugged me back before pulling away but still remained in my embrace, "The photo shoot is next week so that's why I wanted to give it to you early so you could make sure your schedule was clear that day." "Sounds good. I took a couple days off next week anyway because Taylor is planning some party for my birthday since I haven't seen her in a while. We're probably going to get something to eat, maybe go dancing or to some karaoke bar, I don't know. I told her to keep it low-key," I replied. "You don't want a big birthday bash for your 18th? It's a big birthday, you know. You'll officially be an adult," Demi grinned. "No, I don't want a big party. I just want a few close friends and you by my side. That's all I need," I smiled as I kissed the side of Demi's head.

Demi pressed her lips to mine then tucked her head into the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Still tired," I asked. "No," Demi shook head slightly as she entwined our fingers, "just happy. You make me so happy, Sel." After a few seconds, she lifted her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Sometimes I just think back and I realize that it was only a few months ago that my life completely changed. I was in a relationship with someone who I thought loved me but really didn't even want me. I found out I was pregnant and was kicked out of my house so I was practically almost homeless. I thought my music and acting career was over. I felt so alone and scared that I would have to deal with it all on my own. Then you stepped in and changed everything. I was so shocked when you said you'd help me raise the baby because you had your own career and life to live, and being a parent at our age is hard, even without all the stigma and scrutiny we get as celebrities too. But I was so grateful and you've been there for me through everything. You blew me away with your… devotion and I think that's part of what made me realize my feelings for you. I was heartbroken thinking you would never feel the same, but then you told me you love me and everything fell into place and made sense, you know? You were the one I was supposed to be with. Now we're together and in a couple months we are going to have our daughter, we're going to be a family and I couldn't be happier."

By now, I was crying and sniffling, too choked up to get any words out. Demi wiped my tears and rested her hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. I took her hand and pressed my lips to her palm as I tried to find my voice. "You make me the happiest person in the world, Demi," I whispered, "We've come a long way in just a few months. When I found out you were pregnant, I was hurt and upset because one, you hadn't told me and I had to find out from someone else and two, I thought that if there had ever been even a remote chance you might like me as more than a best friend, I had lost that chance because you were going to have a baby and marry Joe. But I didn't know the whole story, and when I found out the truth, I had hope, but I was scared to tell you my feelings because I didn't know if you would return them. I just figured I would help you raise the baby and if all I ever was to you was a best friend, then I was okay with that. At least I would have you and the baby in my life, rather than risk telling you and you not feel the same way and even worse, not want to be friends anymore. When you told me you love me… I couldn't believe it was actually happening. Everything I ever wished for was unfoldng before my eyes. I love my career, making music and acting, but all I've ever dreamed about was being with you and us having a family… You've made my dreams come true, Demi. Sometimes I still can't believe that this isn't a dream and I've got all I ever wanted." We were both a sobbing mess by now and I kissed her hand again before resting my forehead against hers, my voice strong with conviction despite my tears as I stared into her eyes, "I love you, Demi." "I love you too, Selena," She returned my gaze with a watery smile before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

 **Please review! It would be GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
